Loz Eq: Magical Movie Night
by Chakira
Summary: Sequel to Loz Eq: legend of Everfree. The girls are involve all sorts of different kinds of magic, even from Equestria itself
1. Chapter 1: Dance magic part 1

**Hello people well this it a new story **

**AND NOW THE DISCLAIMER:  
I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND LEGEND OF ZELDA FRANCHISE, OR CHARACTERS. THAT RIGHTS FOR ZELDA GOT TO NINTENDO. THE RIGHTS FOR MY LITTLE PONY GO TO HASBRO. I ONLY OWN MY OCS  
**

**note: soo im trying my best to write all of these stories and I thank all of you for taking the time to read especially Solartiger, audetjac000, gohan37, shinshinjane, MoonlightDragonEmper?, and TrimusicaDrag00n90 who not only favoriting my stories but follow me. and a special thanks to Gage the Hedgehog for reading and giving review on my stories ^_^ i really appericated it i just wish more people would send review**

**it not easy to write the story and it because im trying to figure out all timeline of equestria girls movie/series since it all over the place and sorta canon to the main show. Plus im putting in how long Vira, Ellie, and Navi have been in the main 7's world**

**and I try my best to not make Navi, Ellie, and Vira characteristic, personality, or their appaerence too bland or make them too perfect/powerful or be one of those people who make their oc to be over the top or powerful**

***Even though they are oc characters***

**but I try to make them sound intersting and try to give them some flaws. I also make them make mistakes and learn from them. I really had to write on my compture to figure out their backstory, their personality and their what they should look and i got inspiration of link, Zelda, and Impa look from google like what they look like in modern world**

**Vira is my oc *I tried to imagine myself as Vira. this is how I got my inspiration to write this fanfiction crossover* while Ellie os some I creacte to be Vira's friend Now enough of my rambling let get on with the story**

* * *

**AT CHS**

It was a normal day in Canterlot High School. After the rainbooms, Ellie, Vira, Spike, and Navi came back from camp, they made a plan to get together for a charity car wash.

"To the right! To the right! To the left! To the left! Now up! Now up! Bring it down! Spin it around! Wash that car like you mean it! Come on! Pinkie said rhythmically as Sunset and Applejack are washing mud off a red truck while Vira and Ellie washed off the dirt off a small car.

Vira wipe her face with her black and light grey plaid-Hooded and wipe her hand on her shorts, "Ok Fluttershy you can start taking the soap off the cars" She as Fluttershy turn on the water spraying the two car happily

Then Rarity turn it on a brow dry her and dry the truck with it while Ellie and Rainbow competed to see who would dry the ther car first

Pinkie, who wore some scrubbers went to polish the two cars

As soon as she was done, the two people in the cars which turned out was Big Mac and Shinning armor, Twilight's older brother.

They handed Rainbow and Vira some money happily for the great service

Hah! Thanks, Big Mac." Rainbow said smiling

"Thank you Shinning Armor. Have a nice day" Vira said waving her hand and watch as they drive away

"Sweet! More cash to add to the stash!" Rainbow holler in excitement as Vira handed her the money Shinnong Amor give her

"Woo-hoo!" Pinkie cheers, waving the scrubbers like pom poms.

"That was really exhausting." Vira said strentch her body, hearing it crack.

"Agreeed darling. How about a little break? All of this sunshine and suds are doing a number on my hair." Rarity said sighing in exhaustion

Everyone agreed taking a breaking would be a good idea since they been working really hard.  
They all went to the ice cooler, opening it up to drink some drinks to cool off

Navi who relaxing on a tree branch enjoying the shade notice Twilight wasn't with them. She flew toward thems, "Hey, anybody seen Twilight lately?" She ask landing on the ice cooler

Then Twilight came over to them holding a box, "I'm here. I was just going over the numbers again." Twilight Said adjusting her glasses.

"Hey, Have we raised enough to make all the repairs to Camp Everfree?" Vira ask smiling hoping they made enough as she put back her fingerless glove on

"We've only raised half. I counted the money four times just to be sure," Twilight sadly answers, taking a quick peak in the box.

This made everybody groan that they didn't reach their goal.

"It's all right. We can just wash more cars. There's gotta be some we missed," Applejack replies.

"But Big mac and shinning Amor's car were the last cars to wash" Ellie said

"You know I still dont get why you guys wont let me pinch my money" Vira said after give a big gulp of her apple juice.

"Love, you already paid enough when you lend money to us to go to the camp. So please, I don't want you to feel obligated that you need to give us your money and everyone don't want you to either.

Plus you've also have been giving me for rent and that is enough.  
we just have to come up with a new plan " Sunset explain to her saying one word in Vira's Hylian langue.

Ever since they been dating, Sunset had pratically begged Ellie and Navi to teach her how to speak in their language, so she can understand it and speak to vira. Plus it did give her a chance to call love or her other pet names.

Everyone nodded about Vira giving them money. They don't want her make feel like they like just for her money or her status

"But were running out of time. The camp fundraising deadline is next week. Pinkie Pie have already hosted a bake sale, Twilight and Fluttershy had that Doggy Day Care, and Sunset Shimmer and I planned this car wash." Rainbow Dash said listing off what could be left to do.

"Not to worry, darlings. It's my turn to devise a plan, and I already have something amazing in mind. It will be the most profitable of all of our fundraising events! The pi ce de r sistance!" Rarity said fully confidence

"Hee-yoo! Now we're talkin'! What's your idea?" Applejack asks in excitement.

"Meet me in the music room later this afternoon, and I will explain everything," Rarity answers with a innocent smile.

Everyone decides to leave to head back to the music room to hear what Rarity's idea is. The only ones who haven't left was Vira, Ellie, Navi and Spike.

"You got nothin', huh?" Spike asked look at her smugly Rarity.

"How did you know?!" Rarity whimpers in shock that Spike could see through Rarity's lie. Then she notice Vira, Ellie, and Navi were still there and realize that they too knew Rarity didnt have a plan to raise more money to save the camp.

Vira put her arm around her Rarity's neck, "Look Rarity I know one thing that can help and make you feel better and that is going to the mall. So how about you, me, and Ellie go down to the mall maybe this can give you an idea" Vira suggest

"Well i guess it wouldnt be a bad idea" Rarity said liking the idea

"Great I'll text the girls and let them know where were going. Meanwhile Navi, you and spike should go meet up with the girls" Vira said pulling out her phone. She quickly text them and put away her phone.

Navi knew someplaces didn't allow animals on their property...not after an inccident which cause Vira to be ban from a certain store. but there luckily the manager lifted the ban after Rarity design a beautiful outfit for his son. But there were times Vira hid Navi in her bag when they went to those kind of places

Vira had finish texting Sunset to let her and the girls know where she, Rarity, and Ellie are going, "And done! Now Let get going" Vira said as they left to the mall

* * *

******************TBC ******************

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?**

********YOU ALL WONDERFUL BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! THIS IS IT THE NEW CHAPTER OF THE STORY********

**I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE THIS AND PLEASE R&R**

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND TELL AND SHOW YOUR FRIENDS THIS STORY AND CHAPTERS**

**BYE BRONIES AND PEGISISTER AND OF COURSE ZELDA FANS! ^_^**  
**PLEASE R&R******


	2. Chapter 2: Dance magic part 2

**HEY GUYS AND GALS**

**NOW THE DISCLAIMER:**  
**I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND LEGEND OF ZELDA FRANCHISE, OR CHARACTERS. THAT RIGHTS FOR ZELDA GOT TO NINTENDO. THE RIGHTS FOR MY LITTLE PONY GO TO HASBRO. I ONLY OWN MY OCS**

* * *

_**PREVIOUSLY**_

_"You know I still dont get why you guys wont let me pinch my money" Vira said after give a big gulp of her apple juice._

_"Love, you already paid enough when you lend money to us to go to the camp. So please, I don't want you to feel obligated that you need to give us your money and everyone don't want you to either._

_Plus you've also have been giving me for rent and that is enough._  
_we just have to come up with a new plan " Sunset explain to her saying one word in Vira's Hylian langue._

_Ever since they been dating, Sunset had pratically begged Ellie and Navi to teach her how to speak in their language, so she can understand it and speak to vira. Plus it did give her a chance to call love or her other pet names._

_Everyone nodded about Vira giving them money. They don't want her make feel like they like just for her money or her status_

_"But were running out of time. The camp fundraising deadline is next week. Pinkie Pie have already hosted a bake sale, Twilight and Fluttershy had that Doggy Day Care, and Sunset Shimmer and I planned this car wash." Rainbow Dash said listing off what could be left to do._

_"Not to worry, darlings. It's my turn to devise a plan, and I already have something amazing in mind. It will be the most profitable of all of our fundraising events! The pi ce de r sistance!" Rarity said fully confidence_

_"Hee-yoo! Now we're talkin'! What's your idea?" Applejack asks in excitement._

_"Meet me in the music room later this afternoon, and I will explain everything," Rarity answers with a innocent smile._

_Everyone decides to leave to head back to the music room to hear what Rarity's idea is. The only ones who haven't left was Vira, Ellie, Navi and Spike._

_"You got nothin', huh?" Spike asked look at her smugly Rarity._

_"How did you know?!" Rarity whimpers in shock that Spike could see through Rarity's lie. Then she notice Vira, Ellie, and Navi were still there and realize that they too knew Rarity didnt have a plan to raise more money to save the camp._

_Vira put her arm around her Rarity's neck, "Look Rarity I know one thing that can help and make you feel better and that is going to the mall. So how about you, me, and Ellie go down to the mall maybe this can give you an idea" Vira suggest_

_"Well i guess it wouldnt be a bad idea" Rarity said liking the idea_

_"Great I'll text the girls and let them know where were going. Meanwhile Navi, you and spike should go meet up with the girls" Vira said pulling out her phone. She quickly text them and put away her phone._

_Navi knew someplaces didn't allow animals on their property...not after an inccident which cause Vira to be ban from a certain store. but there luckily the manager lifted the ban after Rarity design a beautiful outfit for his son. But there were times Vira hid Navi in her bag when they went to those kind of places_

_Vira had finish texting Sunset to let her and the girls know where she, Rarity, and Ellie are going, "And done! Now Let get going" Vira said as they left to the mall_

* * *

_**And now the story began**_

**AT THE MALL**

They made went to the Mall and walk around hopefully it'll help Rarity come up with a fundraising idea, but they didn't have a lot of luck in that.

"Oh, rats. Three hours and still no ideas for a lucrative last-minute fundraiser. Usually, window-shopping inspires me." Rarity said feeling a bit frustrated.

"Rarity dont give up. I'm sure there something that can help us. we just have to keep looking" Ellie said trying to be hopeful

"Yeah is not like an opportunity of a lifetime is gonna come to us" Vira said.

'Are you a musician?' A TV announcer asked.

"Hmm?" Rarity looked over.

'Do you and your friends love to dance?' The TV continued.

"Yes...?" Ellie and Vira said in question but yet intrigued.

'Are you unique, cool, stylish?' The TV asked.

"Yes, yes, yes, and... Obviously!" Rarity smiled.

'Do you want to win a cash prize?' The TV asked.

"Yes!" Ellie, Vira, and Rarity all said

'Then enter the Canterlot Mall Chance to Prance Competition!' The TV announced. 'All you need is a music video of your own original song and dance. Then you could be prancing your way to first prize! Sign up now at the booth near the Aunt Orange Smoothie Kiosk.'

"Well I'll be damned Vira! Sometimes I wonder if deep down your a psychic or your related to Pinkie" Ellie tease her then laugh when Vira push her playfully

Just then, Rarity stops to see a shimmering red dress covered in silver sparkles in one of the the display window. Seeing the dress, the inspiration for the dance routine has struck her

"Oh, we're certain to win!" Rarity look over to the two girls, "Thanks for taking the time to help me girls " Rarity said with a calm smile.

"Anytime," Ellie said while Vira smile and nodded as they go to the smoothie kiosk and sign the Rainbooms up

What the three girls don't know, is that four familiar girls from Crystal Prep see Rarity signing up.

"Rarity! Ellie! Vira! What a surprise!...Not." A certain sour sweet girl said as she mutters the last part in a bitter tone

catching Rarity, Ellie, and Vira's attention as they see Sour sweet, Lemon zest, Sugar coat, and Sunny Flare

"Hey, Sour Sweet." Vira greeted. Ellie greet the girls by fist bumping Lemon zest

"Oh, and is that Sunny Flare?" Rarity gasped. "Why, it's been ages."

"It's only been a few months since the Friendship Games," Sugarcoat clarifies in the most honset blunt truth

"Nice to know you haven't changed a bit, Sugarcoat." Ellie said.

"I could say the same thing about you." Sugarcoat replied as she adjusted her glasses.

"Sorry it just with everything that had happen to us. You know...dealing with magic, just felt like a really long time we saw you girls" Vira explain smiling while rubbing the back of her head

Sour Sweet, Lemon Zest, Sugarcoat, and Sunny Flare all nodded remembering the friendship games inccident and realize this probably wasn't the first time Vira and her friends experince a hungry power misguided person with magic

"So anyways, how are things at Crystal Prep?" Rarity asked.

"Well thank to Vira and Ellie, after notifying superintendent Faust of what Principal Cinch did in the friendship games after Cadence ask for their help...although mrs. Faust seem to already knew about the magic inccident after someone post it. Anyways, she and the school board declared that Cinch wasn't fit to run the school. So Mrs Faust had force her to resign and give her position to Dean Cadence. Ever since then things have been a lot better" Sunny Flare explain.

***You know I decide to mention Lauren Faust and have her have a high position since she did create mlp: friendship is magic and i got this idea from reading one of the fimfiction.**  
**it called her legacy wont endure by Leo Archon***

"Yeah, Principal Cadence is going to let us have the spring dance on a yacht." Sour Sweet added. Then mutters, "If we raise the money."

"That's sound nice." Vira said.

"Sounds divine." Rarity added in agreement.

"Are you signing up for the 'Chance to Prance' contest too?" Lemon Zest asked.

"We are!" Rarity giggled, "Are you girls here to sign up for the competition?" she ask as putting her paper into the box.

"We definitely aren't here because we like standing in lines." Sugarcoat bluntly replies.

"Right." Vira said still getting used to Sugar coat's blunt honsety

"I assume you already have a video concept figured out. The competition's going to be pret-ty fierce," Sour asks the three.

Ellie and Vira look at each other. They had a feeling that something about tone Sour Sweet and the other girls are giving Rarity is suspicious, but didn't say anything yet

Rarity happily answers, "Yes, it came to me as soon as I saw that gorgeous red ruffled ensemble on the way over here."

Just then, and idea hit Sour Sweet, and persuades Rarity, "Oh. Tell me more."

Her eyes turn to Sunny and Sugarcoat and understand the idea.

Vira and Ellie looks at the girls and can tell that the girls had something up their sleeves, but beside Rarity doesn't seem to mind to tell them.

"Oh! Well, each member of the Rainbooms is going to dance in a different style like flamenco, hip-hop, or street ballet and we'll wear costumes to match each genre. Designed by yours truly, of course," Rarity explains with a giggle.

"That sounds like a very good concept," Sugarcoat replies.

"Yeah, heh, I guess it's okay. If you're going for way too over-the-top," Sour adds

"Thanks!" Rarity replies.

Then she asks, "So, what's your concept?"

"Nothing. We don't have one yet," Sugarcoat bluntly answers.

"What she means is it's a surprise! But it's a-ma-zing. So original, "Sour Sweet corrects that statement, sounding a bit nervous.

Then Sugarcoat look over to Ellie and Vira, "So, about you and Ellie? what are your idea of music video concept?"

"Oh No. we're not entering. See we're sorta...not technically part of the rainboom" Ellie stated

"How so?" Lemon ask them confuse about it

"Ellie and I are the back up memeber of the band. So if one or two memeber get sick or can't make it to the band rehearsal, we fill in for them" Vira explain then she, Ellie, and Rarity begin to take their leave.

"Good luck on your music video." Rarity said waving goodbye to them

"Good luck to you too," Sour happily replies, but mostly a façade

* * *

As they leave to tell the girls, Ellie and Vira look at one another and looks back at the four Shadowbolt girls and become a bit concern.

"Hey Rarity do you think a good idea to tell them your idea" Ellie ask

"Yes why darling"

"We just have this feeling those girls had something up their sleeves and they seem too eagered to hear about your music video concept idea" Vira said

"Oh Vira dont be parnoid" Rarity said waving her hand dimisivly

"But Rarity-"

Trust me you two. Not every person who we meet or know will look suspicous or it will lead to equestria magic" Rarity said as they left to meet up with the girls who is still waiting for them to come back

But Ellie and Vira still had a funny feeling with the four girls and how Rarity shares her idea with them despite of what Rarity just said, but they decide to just trust Rarity even though they still had

* * *

**TBC**

**WELL...YOU ALL WONDERFUL BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! THE SECOND CHAPTER OF THE STORY**

**I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE THIS AND PLEASE R&R**

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND TELL AND SHOW YOUR FRIENDS THIS STORY AND CHAPTERS**

**BYE BRONIES AND PEGISISTER AND OF COURSE ZELDA FANS! ^_^**  
**PLEASE R&R**

**I know they never explain about the whereabout of Cinch but here my theory:**

***obvious you know Cinch wouldn't retire or quit her position as principal. She loves the power of being principal and would think she'll have it as long as she stop when everyone was telling her about exposing magic and accuse CHS for cheating, but somehow this would come back and bite cinch in the ass when the superintendent was notify about the friendship game incident after someone who was there had video of it and post it**

**And course superintendent wants to make sure this video is real or not, so she goes to both school to investigate. Cinch would try to deny it and try to blame everything on CHS, but ****Cadence knew that Cinch need to take responsibility. **

**so she called Twilight and explain the situation to her, Ellie and Vira, which of course they gladly offered to help her expose cinch.**

**Candance, Twilight, Ellie, and Vira told superintendent everything since she seen the video and explain to her that CHS never cheat using magic and only use it to make sure everyone was safe and they explain how Cinch blackmail one of her student to win the games and pressure them to use magic which backfired almost cause the world to collapse.**

**Ellie and Vira had no choice but explain to superintendent about them not being from this world and they actual live in worlds that appeared in the portals. they had to also explain how there is another world which there are counterpart of this world**

**Twilight explain to superintendent it was she who affect by the magic making her act crazy had succeed in getting what she wanted,**  
**She explain to her in a scientific way how their world and the other two world would cease to exist if they had merge**

**Vira also explain to superintendent how Cinch ran off leaving her students not caring about their safety or the fact it was because of her**

**the superintendent sense something special about Ellie and Vira. She ask them a question on why are they defending CPA and they answer with this, **

**"That just the way we are. we'll always help someone in need even if they treated us or our classmates like we're nobodies who don't win at everything. Beside Twilight is our friend and we'll do anything to help her even if we only known her for a few days"**

**this surprise the superintendent even Cadence and Twilight. superintendent smiled obviously she knew Cinch takes the friendship very serious but she never knew how far Cinch was willing to go to win. Ellie and Vira's behavior are the perfect example of the true meaning of the friendship games**

**So the superintendent gather the evidence she need but she decide to leave out the whole magic and she promise Ellie and Vira she'll keep CHS secret So she bring this situation to the school board and shown them the evidence of this and obviously would make the desision of firing Cinch making her resign as principal***

**so that my theory of what i think happen in my story**


	3. Chapter 3: Dance magic part 3

**HEY GUYS AND GALS**

**NOW THE DISCLAIMER:**  
**I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND LEGEND OF ZELDA FRANCHISE, OR CHARACTERS. THAT RIGHTS FOR ZELDA GOT TO NINTENDO. THE RIGHTS FOR MY LITTLE PONY GO TO HASBRO. I ONLY OWN MY OCS**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY**

_As they leave to tell the girls, Ellie and Vira look at one another and looks back at the four Shadowbolts girls and become a bit concern._

_"Hey Rarity do you think a good idea to tell them your idea" Ellie ask_

_"Yes why darling"_

_"We just have this feeling those girls had something up their sleeves and they seem too eager to hear about your music video concept idea" Vira said_

_"Oh Vira don't be paranoid" Rarity said waving her hand dismissively_

_"But Rarity-"_

_Trust me you two. Not every person who we meet or know will look suspicious or it will lead to Equestria magic" Rarity said as they left to meet up with the girls who is still waiting for them to come back_

_But Ellie and Vira still had a funny feeling with the four girls and how Rarity shares her idea with them despite of what Rarity just said, but they decide to just trust Rarity even though they still had_

* * *

**And now the story began**

In the music room of Canterlot High, Rarity, Ellie and Vira are explaining to the girls about the idea for raising money to give to Camp Everfree. Rarity already explain it to Vira and Ellie

After finishing explaining her plan, Rarity says, "See? It's a wonderful plan. We'll write some lyrics for our new song, and we'll choreograph some dance moves. Then our video will win a cash prize, and voila !"

"And we can use that money to give to Camp Everfree. It's a perfect idea" Vira said

"You two make it sound simple as pie," Applejack says, sounding unsure..

"That's because it is! The girls at Crystal Prep even agree. They're making a video, too," Rarity answers with a smile.

"They are?" Twilight questions.

"I-Is that a problem, darling?" Rarity asked her in concern. Ellie, Navi, and Vira look at her with concern

"Oh, no, it's not. Just haven't heard much about my old school since I left, I guess," Twilight answers, feeling a bit sad.

Vira smiled, "Well you are in luck as far as news...Sunny Flare told us Dean Cadence became the new Principal of Crystal Prep."

Twilight perk up and smiled, " Really? That's wonderful news!"

"Well, if you ask me, Even if Cadence became the new principal of Crystal Prep, they has got nothin' on CHS!" Spike smiled, "I love it here!"

Fluttershy gives Spike on the chin and he shudder in delight, "See what I mean?" he said trying to prove a point. Navi who was near Spike chuckled and shook her head in amusemeant then she felt Fluttershy pet her as well. She shudder and coo in delight. Vira and Ellie giggled at the sight of Navi

Rarity, Ellie, and Vira remembered one little detailed they forgot to mention, "Okay, before we get started with the choreographing of our dance moves, and..." Rarity said before mumbling slightly.

"But There's just one tiny, teensy-weensy little thing we forgot to mention." Vira said

"what that" Sunset ask arching her eyebrow

"We would need to use our fundraiser money to buy costume materials for the video!" Ellie said.

"Hmm..." Sunset hummed in thought. "How much is the grand prize worth?"

"More than double what we need to fix up Camp Everfree!" Vira replied as Ellie and Rarity nodded.

"Hah! Then of course you can use the money for costumes!" Rainbow says with confidence.

Applejack sighs, "Oh, what the hay? Why not?"

"Sweet!" Rainbow shouts.

"Great." Ellie exclaim in excitement

"Whee-hee!" Pinkie cheers, giving Rarity a hug.

Twilight brings out her calculatorp as Navi flew on Twilight's shoulder, "According to my calculations, if we lend Rarity, Ellie, and Vira the funds we've already raised, we stand to gain four times as much money as we have now."

Twilight replied.

"That's good." Navi said looking at the number The girls cheer in agreement.

"But if we lose the video contest, we'll be completely back to square one and zero dollars. Anyone else think this is an awfully risky endeavor?" Twlight said

everyone stops cheering and looks at her

"I mean, um, heh... Me neither." Twilight said smiling nervously.

"It'll be fine Twilight," Ellie soothed her.

"Yeah! you gotta trust us on this. Beside if we work together, we can achieve anything" Vira said hugging Twilight

Twilight push her glasses up and nodded, feeling confidence at what Vira said

"All right, everyone. Who's ready to shoot our winning dance music video?" Rarity ask excitment going through her

The girls cheered in excitmeant as Applejack hand her the fundraising money

Rarity let a laughs, "Looks like I have some fabric shopping to do!" she look over to Ellie and Vira, "I'm also buy material for outfit since you guys are part of the band" she said

"you know i could still lend you money to buy the material so we dont have to use the fundraiser money" Vira said

Vira we already told no" Sunset said looking at her with annoyence

But-"

"NO" Everyone exclaimed in unsion, causing Vira's hair to bellow behind her as they cut her off.

"Alright! Alright jeez! can i atleast give you some money to buy material for our outifit" Vira ask wiggling her ear when they all yelled then pointed between her and Ellie

The girls look at each other then nodded approving for Vira to give money to Rarity to buy the materials for her and Ellie's outfit. They dont mind if she did this as long as she paid for her things only and not paid for anyone else stuff

And with that, they all got some work done so that they could save Camp Everfree, but of course, it wouldn't be easy.

* * *

**TBC**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE THIS AND PLEASE R&R**

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND TELL AND SHOW YOUR FRIENDS THIS STORY AND CHAPTERS**

**BYE BRONIES AND PEGISISTER AND OF COURSE ZELDA FANS! ^_^**  
**PLEASE R&R**


	4. Chapter 4: Dance Magic Part 4

**Hey Guys *Sigh***

** As you guys have heard the news of the death of Cameron Boyce.**

**He was known for his roles in the feature films Mirrors, Eagle Eye, Grown Ups, and Grown Ups 2, and for playing the character Carlos in the Descendants television films, as well as for his starring roles as Luke Ross on the Disney Channel comedy series Jessie, and as Connor on the Disney XD series Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything.**

** I'm here to say RIP Cameron you were truly funny actor but guys to me he isn't gone. **

**his death isn't a goodbye but a see you later. My mom who is a Jehovah Witness always believe after someone dies they go to have heaven but she also believes that we see them in the new world that we don't have to fear of death, illness, or violence. **

**While I'm not into the whole Jehovah/god believer, I do believe in something they say in my own way like how god doesn't anyone who is gay or trans and i do believe will see people who have died again in another life after we die **

**so what I'm saying is let us mourn for this beautiful soul and treasure what we have in this life span we have not brother or waste it fighting. I do believe Cameron want us to remember all the time we see him in movies events and wants us to do what we can to help others in need**

**NOW THE DISCLAIMER:**  
**I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND LEGEND OF ZELDA FRANCHISE, OR CHARACTERS. THAT RIGHTS FOR ZELDA GOT TO NINTENDO. THE RIGHTS FOR MY LITTLE PONY GO TO HASBRO. I ONLY OWN MY OCS**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY**

_everyone stops cheering and looks at her_

_"I mean, um, heh... Me neither." Twilight said smiling nervously._

_"It'll be fine Twilight," Ellie soothed her._

_"Yeah! you gotta trust us on this. Beside if we work together, we can achieve anything" Vira said hugging Twilight_

_Twilight push her glasses up and nodded, feeling confidence at what Vira said_

_"All right, everyone. Who's ready to shoot our winning dance music video?" Rarity ask excitment going through her_

_The girls cheered in excitmeant as Applejack hand her the fundraising money_

_Rarity let a laughs, "Looks like I have some fabric shopping to do!" she look over to Ellie and Vira, "I'm also buy material for outfit since you guys are part of the band" she said_

_"you know i could still lend you money to buy the material so we dont have to use the fundraiser money" Vira said_

_Vira we already told no" Sunset said looking at her with annoyence_

_But-"_

_"NO" Everyone exclaimed in unsion, causing Vira's hair to bellow behind her as they cut her off._

_"Alright! Alright jeez! can i atleast give you some money to buy material for our outifit" Vira ask wiggling her ear when they all yelled then pointed between her and Ellie_

_The girls look at each other then nodded approving for Vira to give money to Rarity to buy the materials for her and Ellie's outfit. They dont mind if she did this as long as she paid for her things only and not paid for anyone else stuff_

_And with that, they all got some work done so that they could save Camp Everfree, but of course, it wouldn't be easy._

* * *

**And now the story began**

In the school gym, the girls are all dressed up for the music video. Rarity has the assistance of Photo Finish and her two friends, along with Vinyl with the video and the music. Rarity is sitting on the director's seat to make sure everything goes right.

Vira sttod next to Twilight while Ellie stood next to Pinkie as they were wearing the outfits Rarity made

***Since you know what the main 7 clothes look like im gonna skip them and go straight for Vira and Ellie***

Vira wore a red Hoodie Vest with black around the pocket sides, a little bit on her the shoulder, and on bottom. Underneath her hoodie she had neon red a sport bra

***just think of the hoodie from the Universe Destination Disney Mulan Green Hoodie Vest in hot topic. just imagine Vira's color and erase the design of the chinese dragon***

on the front of the hoodie, in little word but it was noticeble writing said _'friendship is the'_  
and on the back it finishes with,_ 'key to happiness and a good relationship_' but in written in her hylain langue

She wore a dark grey tight that had a rainbow slash belt around her waist since rarity wants Vira to show people that it ok to be gay and proud and show that is proud to be one.  
she also has her hair in a lose ponytail. she put a hairclip to keep her long bangs in place. the design of the hairclip has her family crest on it.

Vira decide to take off her gloves and put on some black fishnet fingersless gloves since rarity thought her gloves wouldnt match her outfit.  
she also painted her nails with neon red

Rarity knowing how important Vira's gloves were and how dangerous it would be if someone had them, she put them into the box of the fundraising money, but she pinkie promise Vira she'll have back when this is all over.  
She wore red ballet shoes

***just think of Converse Chuck Taylor All Star Ballet Lace Also I want Vira clothes to be a mix of between Fluttershy and rainbow's clothes of style but her style of dance is freestyle because since she is flexible and quick on her feet when she fight with her sword and the whole thing of the rainbow slash because of lgbt pride it also was my idea to put it in because I'm a supporter of people either being lesbians, gay, bi, and transgender Plus the mane 7 and Ellie, Navi, and Even Spike are supportive of Sunset and Vira***

Ellie wore a white color t-shirt/hoodie. it had design of a purple magifying glass. in the center of the lens, it look like a red oval shape like a eye. it has three red spike on top. it's the lens of truth.

Ellie quickly give the girls a brief explain what the lens are. there was a writing on her shirt and it said,_ 'if you want to know the truth, then you must seek for it'_ but it written in her sheikah langue which only Vira and Navi understood what it said. They had to translate it to the girls

she had a white bandana wrap around her wrist which she ask Rarity if she can have their cutie mark stitch on it and she did.  
Rarity aslo ask her why and she explain that wherever if she ever gets lost or if she moves from another place, she'll always the girls' with her which touch the girls' hearts

she wore a voilet purple with ash color on the waist band, on side slighly above the knee, and one the knee which she rolled one leg pants up she had 4 zipper around the pants 2 on each side

***the style is call Zipper-Detail Harem Pants but the design of it called HIGHSTREET NY High Street New York MOTO HYBRID JOGGER PANT BLACK just type it on what internet your using like google, google chrome, etc. and you'll know what I'm talking about just imagines Ellie's pant being loose like the Zipper-Detail Harem Pants style but the design and color is like the HIGHSTREET NY High Street New York MOTO HYBRID JOGGER PANT BLACK***

she also wore a purple and black beanie

***It this beanie it called Men s Basic Reversible Slouch Beanie- Long Hipster Oversized Ribbed Knit Winter Skull Hat***

she wore a black high top shoes with red on the tounge, the stiches on the shoes and the collor were red as well. it had white on the midsole. it aslo had sheikah emblem on the side of the shoe

***just think of Alexandra Glitter High Top Sneaker style but with Ellie's collar***

Rarity calls out, "Let's take it from the top one more time. Rainbow Dash, don't forget your cue. It's when Fluttershy does her triple pirouette, okay?"

She turns to Photo Finish, and she puts a thumbs up, meaning they are ready to film.

Rarity calls out, "And... action!"

Vinyl plays the music and the girls try their best to dance. However, Sunset and Fluttershy are having trouble with their foot work. Fluttershy is able to pirouette once.

Vira was able to the first and second pirouette, but lost focus when Fluttershy bump into her than Sunset. Then Rainbow and Ellie gets on stage trying to do some hip hop, but it's a little hard when more people are on stage.

Rarity having a frustrated look, "Cut!" She shouts

Just then, the music suddenly stopped

"Hey! What happened to the music?" Rainbow asks, looking confused.

Rarity feels like she is ready to scream, but calm down, and calmly directs, "Fluttershy, Vira, it's supposed to be a triple pirouette."

Fluttershy begins to stutter, and says, "I know. It's just that... um... uh, I-I don't think I can do one of those."

"Darling, of course you can, darling. I believe in you," Rarity reassures.

"Rarity don't you think we should pratice somewhere with a little more room" Ellie ask her

"No darling we don't have time we only one week to for the fundraising deadline of the camp"

"How about you try "jazz paws" instead?" Spike suggests.

"Heh. Thanks, Spike. But all these moves are pretty hard," Sunset replies.

"Oh, I know. But if we want to win, we have to bring our A-game!" Rarity says, sounding confident.

"Crystal Prep certainly will. They're excellent dancers, and you know how they love to compete," Twilight replies.

Rarity becomes a bit concern about Twilight's statement.

Applejack puts her hand on Rarity in reassurance, "How about we forget about the other teams and get back to dancin'?"

"Great idea, Applejack!" Pinkie happily replies.

The others turn around to see Pinkie imitating a synth drums while shuffling in place.

Pinkie continues to do it as she says, "It's really fun!... I haven't stopped this whole time!" She said panting in excitment

The girls begin laughing with a smiles on their faces except for Rarity.

Rarity manages to keep cool, and says, "Let's take it from Ellie and Rainbow's entrance."

She sits back on her chair, and says, "And... action!"

Fluttershy, Vira, and Sunset do their dance move. Then Ellie and Rabinow enter the stage doing their hip hop dance. Just then, Sunset ends up getting her heel snag on to Rainbow's jacket end up ripping the jacket.

Then Rainbow bump into Ellie sending her and Vira both to the ground.

Rarity gasps as She then runs up the stage, "Are you two alright?" she ask Vira and Ellie

"Sorry guys," Sunset apologizes to Rainbow, Rarity, Ellie, and Vira

Rainbow helps Ellie up while Sunset did the same with Vira, "Were fine, but Rainbow's jacket got ripped."

Rarity takes off Rainbow's jacket, "Don't worry about that as long you two aren't hurt. I can get this fix, but I'll have run to the fabric store before it close. You girls keep practicing while I'm gone" Rarity said running off the stage and leave to get this fashion problem fixed.

**AT THE MALL**

Rarity has just exist the fabric store holding a bag.

she sighed in relieved, "Oh, it's a good thing I budget for backup fabric," Rarity says to herself.

Just then, she start to hear music, and wonder where it was coming from. She looks up curiously and to see Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Lemon Zest, and Sunny Flare performing on a water fountain perfectly

Rarity rub her eyes in disblief and gasps and studies the clothes as the girls perform, "Is that a disco-inspired look? And a street ballet tutu?!"

The girls perform their dance perfectly and they have a video camera recording all of this.

Rarity shockley exclaims, "I don't believe it. They stole my brilliant idea!" she exclaim

_**'I cant believe Vira and Ellie were right about them. I really own them an apology'**_ She thought to herself

* * *

**TBC**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE THIS AND PLEASE R&R**

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND TELL AND SHOW YOUR FRIENDS THIS STORY AND CHAPTERS**

**BYE BRONIES AND PEGISISTER AND OF COURSE ZELDA FANS! ^_^**  
**PLEASE R&R**


	5. Chapter 5: Dance magic part 5

**DISCLAIMER:**  
**I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND LEGEND OF ZELDA FRANCHISE, OR CHARACTERS. THAT RIGHTS FOR ZELDA GOT TO NINTENDO. THE RIGHTS FOR MY LITTLE PONY GO TO HASBRO. I ONLY OWN MY OCS**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY**

_The girls begin laughing with a smiles on their faces except for Rarity._

_Rarity manages to keep cool, and says, "Let's take it from Ellie and Rainbow's entrance."_

_She sits back on her chair, and says, "And... action!"_

_Fluttershy, Vira, and Sunset do their dance move. Then Ellie and Rainbow enter the stage doing their hip hop dance. Just then, Sunset ends up getting her heel snag on to Rainbow's jacket end up ripping the jacket._

_Then Rainbow bump into Ellie sending her and Vira both to the ground._

_Rarity gasps as She then runs up the stage, "Are you two alright?" she ask Vira and Ellie_

_"Sorry guys," Sunset apologizes to Rainbow, Rarity, Ellie, and Vira_

_Rainbow helps Ellie up while Sunset did the same with Vira, "Were fine, but Rainbow's jacket got ripped."_

_Rarity takes off Rainbow's jacket, "Don't worry about that as long you two aren't hurt. I can get this fix, but I'll have run to the fabric store before it close. You girls keep practicing while I'm gone" Rarity said running off the stage and leave to get this fashion problem fixed._

**_AT THE MALL_**

_Rarity has just exist the fabric store holding a bag._

_she sighed in relieved, "Oh, it's a good thing I budget for backup fabric," Rarity says to herself._

_Just then, she start to hear music, and wonder where it was coming from. She looks up curiously and to see Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Lemon Zest, and Sunny Flare performing on a water fountain perfectly_

_Rarity rub her eyes in disblief and gasps and studies the clothes as the girls perform, "Is that a disco-inspired look? And a street ballet tutu?!"_

_The girls perform their dance perfectly and they have a video camera recording all of this._

_Rarity shockley exclaims, "I don't believe it. They stole my brilliant idea!" she exclaim_

_'I cant believe Vira and Ellie were right about them. I really own them an apology' She thought to herself_

* * *

**And now the story began**

**in Rarity's house**

In her bedroom, Rarity continues to fix the ripped jacket. She had on her red glasses focusing in sowing the ripped area

Just then, she hears a knock on the door. The door opens to see Rainbow holding the knob while the others are behind her.

Pinkie appeared upside down on top of the door, "We're here!" she happyily exclaimed

The eight girls, Spike, and Navi enter the room. Everyone had their regualar clothes

***basically they wearing their clothes from Friendship games***

"We got your text. You said it was an emergency?" Twilight questions.

"Everythin' all right, sugarcube?" Applejack asks.

Rarity then calmly gets up and sits on her couch, "Well, since you asked...The answer is no!" She said before she begining to sob

Fluttershy gasps, "Oh, no! What happened?" Fluttershy ask petting Opal. Vira and Navi sat down beside her...though Navi stood a few feet away from Fluttershy only because of Opal who had tried to eat her when Vira and Rarity had their first sleepover together

Rarity continues to cry as she explains, "Sour Sweet... and the... Crystal... Prep girls stole our video concept!"

She sniffs as she wipe the tears, "I saw them filming at the mall. They copied my design ideas and everything! So of course they looked absolutely fabulous. But the worst part is that they're all incredible dancers!"

"THEY DID WHAT?" Ellie and Vira ask in shock and anger as Rainbow and Sunset sat down on Rarity's bed while Ellie, Applejack, and Twilight continue standing.

Sunset sat next to Vira laying on her head on between her legs

_**'So that why they were suddenly interest in Rarity's idea'** _Ellie and Vira thought as they both look at each knowing they were think the same thing

Pinkie gasps, "Major bummer in the summer! Tissue for your issue?" Pinkie adds offering Rarity a tissue.

Rarity takes it and blows on it, "Everyone is counting on me, on the video to win us the prize money for the camp." she fell back on her couch then got back up into a sitting position, "Oh, how could I have been such a fool?! Of course, those Crystal Preppers stole my concept! I practically served it to them on a platter!" she said feeling angry

Rarity sigh looking at Vira then to Ellie, "I owe you two an apology. you tried to warn me about telling the girls my ideas, but i didn't listen" Rarity Apologised to both girls

"No, Rarity you were right. we know we shouldn't just jump into conclusion when someone look suspious. After witnessing Equestrian magic mishaps 4 times and being involve in them, we became paranoid of every suspious person. bottom line, it's not your fault. you didn't know this would happen" Vira said not feeling any anger toward Rarity.

Vira playing with Sunset's hair then kiss Sunset's hand when Sunset squeeze her hand reassured her that it's ok to have this feeling and she proud of her to admit this problem to their friends

"Yeah we dont blame you" Ellie said pointing at all of them agree to what Vira said. She too, wasnt mad at Rarity

"They right Rarity You shouldnt be too hard on yourself. It's gonna take more than one Friendship Games for those Crystal Prep girls to learn that winning isn't everything." Twilight said

"But then again, you think they learn something after what happened at the Friendship Games," Navi replied before flying to Rarity's desk nearly escaping Opal's paw as she tried to roughly swat her

"Eh, maybe this was all for the best." Applejack said putting her hand on her hat

Rarity looks up at the girls, "Hmm? W-What do you mean?" She ask

"Uh, your concept and costumes are really awesome, but, uh... our dancin'..." Applejack calmly explains trying not to offend the fashionesta girl.

"Nnnnot so much," Sunset replies.

Vira nodded agreeing with Applejack and Sunset while giving Rarity an apologetic smile

Applejack giggles, and says, "We could barely get in a two-step without trippin' over each other's boots.

"You can say that again!" Pinkie replies.

The girls begin laughing, except for Rarity and Ellie

"Nonsense! You all looked great!" Rarity screams.

Rarity sighs, and sternly explains, "Okay, maybe not great, but, but... but it was getting there! And the point is we don't have to let them win! That is our video concept! And I am going straight to Crystal Prep to let them know that they have messed with the wrong girls! Mmm! Who's with me?!"

Everyone is silent for a minute.

Rarity sheepishly says, "No, n-no, seriously, who is with me? I have no idea how to get to Crystal Prep."

Twilight speaks up, saying, "I'll go. Maybe I can try to reason with them. We were classmates once."

"I'm in too. Maybe there something I can do to convince them what they did was wrong," Vira said getting up from the bed.

"Can I go with you guys?" Navi ask giving Vira a puppy dog stare.

Vira tried to resist, but sigh and gave in. She told Navi to hide in her bag since there no animals allowed in school. Although CHS has that same rule, Celestia let it slide as long as Navi didn't cause a distraction toward the students or staff or get into trouble.

"I'll go too for support...and to make sure this knucklehead doesn't start threating those crystal prep girls" Ellie teasing Vira but at the same time she was being serious

"HEY" Vira yelled feeling offend by it

"That's the spirit! Come on!" Rarity happily cheers ignoring Vira and Ellie's _"Sibling fighting"_ .

With that, the four girls and a hidden Navi set off to go to Crystal Prep to see if they can reason with the Shadowbolt girls. Hopefully they can reason with them and show them that using someone concept is wrong just to try to win. But either way, They had to something to set this dilemma right.

* * *

**TBC**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE THIS AND PLEASE R&R**

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND TELL AND SHOW YOUR FRIENDS THIS STORY AND CHAPTERS**

**BYE BRONIES AND PEGISISTER AND OF COURSE ZELDA FANS! ^_^ PLEASE R&R**


	6. Chapter 6:Dance magic part 6

**DISCLAIMER:**  
**I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND LEGEND OF ZELDA FRANCHISE, OR CHARACTERS. THAT RIGHTS FOR ZELDA GOT TO NINTENDO. THE RIGHTS FOR MY LITTLE PONY GO TO HASBRO. I ONLY OWN MY OCS**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY**

_Vira playing with Sunset's hair then kiss Sunset's hand when Sunset squeeze her hand reassured her that it's ok to have this feeling and she proud of her to admit this problem to their friends_

_"Yeah we don't blame you" Ellie said pointing at all of them agree to what Vira said. She too, wasn't mad at Rarity_

_"They right Rarity You shouldn't be too hard on yourself. It's gonna take more than one Friendship Games for those Crystal Prep girls to learn that winning isn't everything." Twilight said_

_"But then again, you think they learn something after what happened at the Friendship Games," Navi replied before flying to Rarity's desk nearly escaping Opal's paw as she tried to roughly swat her_

_"Eh, maybe this was all for the best." Applejack said putting her hand on her hat_

_Rarity looks up at the girls, "Hmm? W-What do you mean?" She ask_

_"Uh, your concept and costumes are really awesome, but, uh... our dancin'..." Applejack calmly explains trying not to offend the fashionista girl._

_"Nnnnot so much," Sunset replies._

_Vira nodded agreeing with Applejack and Sunset while giving Rarity an apologetic smile_

_Applejack giggles, and says, "We could barely get in a two-step without trippin' over each other's boots._

_"You can say that again!" Pinkie replies._

_The girls begin laughing, except for Rarity and Ellie_

_"Nonsense! You all looked great!" Rarity screams._

_Rarity sighs, and sternly explains, "Okay, maybe not great, but, but... but it was getting there! And the point is we don't have to let them win! That is our video concept! And I am going straight to Crystal Prep to let them know that they have messed with the wrong girls! Mmm! Who's with me?!"_

_Everyone is silent for a minute._

_Rarity sheepishly says, "No, n-no, seriously, who is with me? I have no idea how to get to Crystal Prep."_

_Twilight speaks up, saying, "I'll go. Maybe I can try to reason with them. We were classmates once."_

_"I'm in too. Maybe there something I can do to convince them what they did was wrong," Vira said getting up from the bed._

_"Can I go with you guys?" Navi ask giving Vira a puppy dog stare._

_Vira tried to resist, but sigh and gave in. She told Navi to hide in her bag since there no animals allowed in school. Although CHS has that same rule, Celestia let it slide as long as Navi didn't cause a distraction toward the students or staff or get into trouble._

_"I'll go too for support...and to make sure this knucklehead doesn't start threating those crystal prep girls" Ellie teasing Vira but at the same time she was being serious_

_"HEY" Vira yelled feeling offend by it_

_"That's the spirit! Come on!" Rarity happily cheers ignoring Vira and Ellie's "Sibling fighting" ._

_With that, the four girls and a hidden Navi set off to go to Crystal Prep to see if they can reason with the Shadowbolt girls. Hopefully they can reason with them and show them that using someone concept is wrong just to try to win. But either way, They had to something to set this dilemma right._

* * *

**And now the story began**

**AT CRYSTAL PREP ACADEMY**

Vira Twilight, Ellie, Rarity, and Navi arrive at CPA thanks to Twilight who led them there.

luckily before arriving, Twilight had called Candence to let her know about coming by so they are able to get in without having to sneak in.

She also explain that she had her friends with her. As soon as she said who was with her, Candence imdenatelly and quickly allowed Twilight and her friends to come over for a visit

She was still grateful for Vira and Ellie helping exposing cinch to the superintendent and how they saved Twilight. Twilight also told Cadence about Vira bringing Navi to the school

Cadence alomst hesitant, but allow it as long as she behave and doesnt cause a mess or distraction

Vira explain to Cadence Navi is really well behave animal and promise she wouldnt cause any trouble. She and Ellie made a pinkie promise to Cadence that any mess Navi cause they'll take full reponsibility

They walked in the entrance of the building

Twilight, Ellie Navi Vira, and Rarity, and the others walk inside to find the Shadowbolt girls. Of course, Rarity is wearing large sunglasses and a hood so she won't be recognized. Rarity is trying to be sneaky walking around the school not trying to get caught by the students of CPA

Everyone look at one another think it's a bit strange, **_'Did she remember that Cadence gave us permission to be here'_** Twilight, Ellie, Navi and Vira all thought before shrugging it off

Rarity turns to Twilight and asks, "Okay, where's the dance studio?"

"There's a dance studio?" Twilight questions.

Everyone except for Vira look at Twilight with a confused look on their faces.

Ellie arches her eye brow in confusion and asks, "Didn't you go to this school?"

"Well, I can show you where the library is," Twilight says with a sheepish smile.

_"Of course you would know that"_ Vira said under breath which earned a slap from Navi

"Dont be rude" Navi said making Vira smiled apologetic to Twilight

Just then, the girls begin to listen to loud music.

Rarity shush them, "Wait that their music" Rarity said in a hush tone.

"That the song they were playing at the mall," Rarity clarifies.

The girls look ahead to see one of the doors is open

"Bingo" Rarity said. They walk over to the door look inside. the room had a large mirror, part of a pull, and a wooden floor.

There they can see Sour Sweet and the girls practicing their dance routine. When they finish the pose, Rarity is stunned to see how good the girls are.

"Hey, girls! So what did you think of our routine? Scared yet?" Sour sweet ask

Vira stomp her foot as she had a very angery expression. This made the Crystal prep girls step back a bit in fear remembering the last time Vira was this angry was at the friendship games as she threat both Sour sweet and Sugar coat

"Don't you dare change the subject, Sour Sweet!" Vira Shouted.

"But you didn't bring up a subject," Sugarcoat replies in a obvious blunt way.

"Shut it!" Vira yelled looking at her making Sugar coat raise her hands in surrender not wanting to make the girl any angerier than she already is

Ellie then walk up to Vira grabbing her from behind holding her in place. Then Vira began grunting in displeasure and stuggle trying to break free of Ellie's hold anger still on her face, "Ok! let us try to be calm about this before we this-"

But Rarity cuts her off, "OH Knock it off the both of you!" She said to Vira and Ellie who stop mid fight as Vira had her arm stretch out pushing Ellie's face while Ellie still had her arm around Vira

"Ooookay " Sour sweet chuckled looking at both girls then to Rarity.

Then Rarity turn her attention to Crystal prep girls, "You know why we're here! You stole my our music video idea! Now... change your concept, or else!"

"Sorry, heh, but we can't," Sour sweet told them as she and the other girls began to laugh.

"And why is that?" Twilight asks.

"Because we care about winning. Duh!" Sunny said smirking at the four girls

"And we will, because we're just about to submit our video." Sour sweet said smirking as well as they began to laugh again

"You're what?" Rarity exclaims stammers a bit but still kept her composure, "It doesn't matter! Because we are still doing our video the way we planned!"

"Go ahead. But there's just one flaw in your little plan," Sour said still smirking at the girls.

"By the time you submit yours, it'll just look like you copied us," Sunny replies with a smirk on her face.

"Except the worse version," Sugarcoat bluntly said frowning at them.

Lemon then turns on the radio and begin to practice their routine again. Vira broke free of Ellie's grip.  
Ellie worried about Vira starting a fight was about to tackled her but stop when she turns off the radio.

"No your version is and will always be the worst." she mumble but it was loud enough for everyone to hear

The Shadowbolts look at each other with confused looks on their faces.

"What do you mean?" Lemon asks in a timid tone but act like she wasnt scared...Even though she was sweating in fear.

Vira turn to them with rage and disappointment in her eyes. This made the girls feel uncomfortable knowing Vira could beat them up in a flash using her weapon, but they notice she never made her weapon appear

"I thought you girls had learn something after the whole friendship games, but sadly, I was wrong. You girls stole Rarity's concept idea to use it to win and you didn't even care how it'll make her, my friends, and even Twilight feel. Don't you girls remember the last time you tried to use something that didn't belong to you? It almost cause this world, Sunset's world, and possible mine and Ellie's home to be destroyed all because you want to win so badly. " Vira said to them feeling very bitter as she let out a bitter laugh.

"And to think we risk our lives to save your sorry asses back in the friendship games. And Ellie and I even help Candence when came to investigate the friendship game inccident and expose cinch making her lose her position as principal making your lives easier and this is how you repay?! Yeah, we trying to win, but we don't care for winning, We only care about winning the prize money so we can give to Camp Everfree so it wouldnt be closed down"

The girls even Ellie, Rarity, Twilight, and Navi become stunned to hear Vira saying that to then especially the whole thing about saving the Crsystal prep when Twilight turned into midnight Sparkle.

Rarity, Twilight, Ellie, and Navi walk up to Vira worried and concern about her. they knew she never would let anyone escpecially people who are not the nicest people get hurt they put their hands on her trying to get to calm down

Vira sigh, feeling regretful for saying about the whole risking their lives to save the Shadowbolts students was pointless. She knew about the danger or they can get hurt but she didnt care. She was glad that everything work out

"Guys, don't worry. I'm fine" She said smiling at them trying to convince them which they did, but they still had doubt about it.

Ellie and Navi knew about Vira building up a wall around her to protect her from someone breaking her trust. So she and Navi told Rarity and Twilight to let Sunset or Farore handle this. If there two people who can get through Vira's wall, is Sunset and Farore.

Ellie then decide to speak up to the girls, "So you see girls, even if you won, it'll never make you feel statisfied if you did something that ends up hurting to someone else. At the end, you'll end up hurting yourselves at the end, just like what happened at the Friendship Games." she replies with a disappoint Expression.

Rarity look at them, "We going to leave now, but I want you all to think everything we said. And if you did learn something from this, I'd expect you to give me an apology."

They leave the dance studio.

AS they leave, the Shadowbolt girls are looking at each other thinking on what Vira had said. As they stood there, a sudden feeling of guilty came as they remember what they did to Twiligh at the friendship games

**_'Is winning the music video really worth stealing someone else's idea.'_** they all thought

* * *

**TBC**

**What do you think will happen next? what do you think how Vira handle the situation? Do you think Vira was in the right for calling them out or was it pointless?**

**I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE THIS AND PLEASE R&R**

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND TELL AND SHOW YOUR FRIENDS THIS STORY AND CHAPTERS**

**BYE BRONIES AND PEGISISTER AND OF COURSE ZELDA FANS! ^_^ PLEASE R&R**


	7. Chapter 7: Dance magic part 7

**Hey sorry that i took so long to upload this chapter a lot has happen.**

**first was that my family and i had to put one our dog down he had this thing in nose that was blocking from breathing properly and we where waiting for results. The vet gave us some medicine for him and we were waiting to see if he got better but 2 days ago his right eye gotten swollen which give an idea on what was going with him.**  
**In the end he had a tumor that was slowly growing to the point it reach his eye. so we made a decision that wasn't easy but at the same time we didn't him to Suffer anymore.**

**I remember My sister adopted him in the animal shelter. He was poodle mix. I think other breed was a cockapoo. In the years he been with us My sister left the responsibility of her dog to My bother and I and she was ready to give him to my dad who isn't living with us anymore but my brother and I didn't give up on Bruno and we continue to care for without complaining till the end. He was only 8 years old**

**he was...the most annoying the dog in a either good or bad way. you give the slightest attention and he wouldn't leave you along and would bug you for more attention and if you give attention to the other dogs he'll get jealous and tries to but in the dogs face wanting the attention for himself. I give him the nickname **_'little attention whore'_**, but he was still a good dog**

**2011-2019 Rip Bruno**

**DISCLAIMER:**  
**I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND LEGEND OF ZELDA FRANCHISE, OR CHARACTERS. THAT RIGHTS FOR ZELDA GOT TO NINTENDO. THE RIGHTS FOR MY LITTLE PONY GO TO HASBRO. I ONLY OWN MY OCS**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY**

_Vira turn to them with rage and disappointment in her eyes. This made the girls feel uncomfortable knowing Vira could beat them up in a flash using her weapon, but they notice she never made her weapon appear_

_"I thought you girls had learn something after the whole friendship games, but sadly, I was wrong. You girls stole Rarity's concept idea to use it to win and you didn't even care how it'll make her, my friends, and even Twilight feel. Don't you girls remember the last time you tried to use something that didn't belong to you? It almost cause this world, Sunset's world, and possible mine and Ellie's home to be destroyed all because you want to win so badly. " Vira said to them feeling very bitter as she let out a bitter laugh._

_"And to think we risk our lives to save your sorry asses back in the friendship games. And Ellie and I even help Candence when came to investigate the friendship game inccident and expose cinch making her lose her position as principal making your lives easier and this is how you repay?! Yeah, we trying to win, but we don't care for winning, We only care about winning the prize money so we can give to Camp Everfree so it wouldnt be closed down"_

_The girls even Ellie, Rarity, Twilight, and Navi become stunned to hear Vira saying that to then especially the whole thing about saving the Crsystal prep when Twilight turned into midnight Sparkle._

_Rarity, Twilight, Ellie, and Navi walk up to Vira worried and concern about her. they knew she never would let anyone escpecially people who are not the nicest people get hurt they put their hands on her trying to get to calm down_

_Vira sigh, feeling regretful for saying about the whole risking their lives to save the Shadowbolts students was pointless. She knew about the danger or they can get hurt but she didnt care. She was glad that everything work out_

_"Guys, don't worry. I'm fine" She said smiling at them trying to convince them which they did, but they still had doubt about it._

_Ellie and Navi knew about Vira building up a wall around her to protect her from someone breaking her trust. So she and Navi told Rarity and Twilight to let Sunset or Farore handle this. If there two people who can get through Vira's wall, is Sunset and Farore._

_Ellie then decide to speak up to the girls, "So you see girls, even if you won, it'll never make you feel statisfied if you did something that ends up hurting to someone else. At the end, you'll end up hurting yourselves at the end, just like what happened at the Friendship Games." she replies with a disappoint Expression._

_Rarity look at them, "We going to leave now, but I want you all to think everything we said. And if you did learn something from this, I'd expect you to give me an apology."_

_They leave the dance studio._

_AS they leave, the Shadowbolts girls are looking at each other thinking on what Vira had said. As they stood there, a sudden feeling of guilty came as they remember what they did to Twilight at the friendship games_

_'Is winning the music video really worth stealing someone else's idea.' they all thought_

* * *

**And now the story began**

**BACK IN THE MUSIC ROOM**

Rarity and the others have return to give the other the bad news. Which made Rarity even more stress then she is about the whole thing. However, everyone else are surprised to hear what Vira has said to the Shadowbolt girls

"Whew Nelly! Ah still can't believe Vira just went off on them like that!" Applejack said in surprise

"Oh Believe me Darling, I know the feeling. I didn't think I ever seen Vira this mad about anything" Rarity agree surprise as well

Fluttershy look over to Ellie who was just reading a book, "um...Ellie...if you dont mind ask, why aren't you surprise or even worried about Vira" She ask her in a timid tone.

She look up and close her book, "Flutteryshy, Navi and I litterally have known Vira since she was a baby. Her family and I have dealt with her lashing out before and everytime we try to get her to talk with us about her problems, she just pushes people away. The only person she talk about her problem was to Navi. She never talk to me because she was still uncomfortable about me being her personal bodygaurd and she had slowly gained my trust" She explain looking over to Vira

Sunset who had Vira around her arms hugging her, "you feeling better, Vira?" she ask her in concerning way

Vira sigh "Yeah, I'm fine. it just you have to understand that the last time I trusted someone, they broke that trust. That almost cost me my life especially since I ended up trusting the wrong person. After my parents thought it was time to have Ellie as my bodygaurd and friend, I put a wall around me so i wouldnt get hurt again.

But thanks to all of you, I was able to break that wall down, but I think what those girls did, trigger my emotion and i said something in the heat of the moment. I really didn't mean to say those things" Vira explain giving them a small smile referring when they save everyone in the friendship games

"I know what you mean. I'm just so disappointed in them. I just hope they realize their mistake" Navi said hugging Vira

I'm sorry guys. I'm need some time alone to clear my head. i'll be at sugarcube cafe" Vira said breaking away from Sunset and left the room. Before leaving Pinkie gave her a piece of paprer. it was cupon for a big ice cream enough for two people.

Sunset was ready to go after Vira, but was stop by Ellie who place a hand on her wrist,

"I know your worried about her, but you need to let her handle this problem on her own. Trust me by first experience with dealing with Vira, don't pressure her to talk about what she feels right now. If she wants to talk, she will" Ellie let out a reassuring smile to Sunset, "she'll be fine. she probably went to work out to let out some steam" Ellie said even Navi nodded making Sunset grumble to herself staying in place

Then Rarity growled knowing it was her fault for making Vira feel this way, "Oh, this is all my fault! All the money we raised is gone, and now we have no music video! I should never have convinced you all that we could pull this off in so little time!"

"Are you crazy? We're great at doing stuff super-fast. I mean, look at Pinkie Pie. She just built that castle made entirely out of chocolate bars after Vira left a second ago," Rainbow said smiling.

They look to see that Pinkie has build a castle out of chocolate, icing, and other kinds of sweets. It's tall as half of the room from the floor to the ceiling. She has just finished putting the chocolate star on top of the castle, using the piano to do so.

Pinkie eats a piece, and happily offers, "Want some?"

The girls were about to decline Pinkie's offer but then Rarity spoke

"What I want is a new video concept!" Rarity whines.

Pinkie shrugs and eat more of the chocolate bar.

"So let's create one!" Rainbow replies.

"Really?" Rarity questions with a large smile.

Everyone agree to the idea

"I'm sure if we all put our heads together, we'll come up with something even better than before." Sunset sigh sadly, "I just wish Vira was here to hear our idea" Sunset said feeling sad that she couldnt make Vira feel better

"Aww dont fret Sunset. Ah'm sure she'll be in a better mood once we come up with a idea" Applejack said putting her hand on Sunset trying to reassure her

"Yeah I mean despite the crystal prep girls stealing our video concept, at least they didnt steal our song" Ellie said making everyone agree

"Okay. I suppose it's worth a try." Rarity said looking a bit skeptic, but smile agreeing about what Ellie said

Out of nowhere, Pinkie drages all of the girls with their heads close together. Some of them are feeling a bit uncomfortable with their personal space especially a certian bird feeling squished by the other girls.

"I think it's working!" Pinkie happily says.

Just then, Applejack has an idea, "Yeah! A-Ah got somethin'! Okay, so we're in home-ec class..."

With their imagination, they are in the home-ec classroom, and are wearing western style clothes, with hats, boots, and some wear bandanas. Rarity shreeks in reply, seeing the outfit she is wearing.

_"...bakin' some apple fritters!"_ With that, trays of apple fritters appear in front of the group, _"And then, a fresh batch comes outta the oven."_ then a glove mitten appeared on Applejack's hand as tray of freshly bake fritter appear on top of the glove mitten

She smelled the food and sigh, _"And everybody's havin' a great time!"_ Applejack said

Everyone begin to have a conversation as they are having apple fritters for a snack.

Rarity was about to take a bite then stops, "Wait. So basically, we are eating pastries at school in our music video? She ask looking at Applejack with an arched brows

Applejack nervously laughs, "Uh, Ah guess Ah'm just kinda hungry." She admits sheepish rubbing her stomach.

Rarity crosses her arms,"Anyone have another idea?" she asks.

Rainbow waved her hand, "Oh, oh! I do! So... we're in the middle of the jungle.." then her imagination takes them into the jungle wearing wilderness gear

_"And we're being chased by henchmen who are shooting poison arrows at us!"_ Rainbow explain as they are screaming and running as that happens

Then Rainbow loudly says, _"When suddenly, out of nowhere, the shadow of a giant beast appears!"_ She said as a monster appears that has a long head and sharp claws.

"Wait a second! Isn't this a scene from the latest Daring Do book?" Twilight said recongizing the monster and where this scene is from.

Rainbow nervously laughs and rub her head, "Oh, yeah. That's why it seemed so cool. Never mind." She said

"ok how about we do something that doesn't kill us" Ellie said ducking down as an arrow almost hit her

"Okay! I've got it!" Pinkie shouted with glee.

Then Rarity and Navi yelp and flinch as a arrow nearly almost hits them

"Please, do tell." she said as she really want to leave Rainbow's imagnation idea

"We'll start out on... the moon!" the scenery changes to a crayon drawing of everyone on the moon with their instruments and microphones .

_"And we'll be wearing really sparkly costumes,"_ Their outfits had sparkles on, but Pinkie changes her mind, _"No, wait! We'll be in spacesuits!"_ Everyone now had on space helmets

Twilight taps the mikes on her helmets and as she realize the helmet is prventing her from singing

_"We're surrounded by gorgonzola cheese!"_ Pinkie then suddenly is floating as cheese started to appear, _"But then, a space doggie and birdie walks over and start to eat the cheese!"_ She added as Spike and Navi float to one of them wearing a helmet.

Then both eat one of the cheese, _"Mmm! Rich with buttery undertones."_ Spike said in satisfaction as Navi hum in agreement

As everyone, but Rarity begin to float in space giggling and laughing having a fun time flying in space.

However, Rarity had enough, "Stop!" then they are Snapped back to reality in the music room, "This will never work!" Rarity shouted letting out some frustrated noises

Everyone stop their chattering to see that Rarity isn't very happy.

"Aw, why not?" Pinkie asks, still holding a smile.

"Because the contest is for dance music videos, and not one of your ideas included dancing at all!" Rarity angrily grumbles.

Pinkie give her a smirks, "But they were pretty funny, huh?" She let out a giggles turning her attention to Rainbow, "I liked yours, Rainbow Dash." She said

Rainbow smiles at her pink friend "Thanks, Pinkie!" She said

Rarity growls angrily feeling furious and mostly frustrated at them for not taking this seriously

"Are you okay?" Fluttershy asks in concern.

"Okay? No, I am not okay! The contest deadline is tomorrow, and we have just been wasting time! Now If you excuse me, I'm going to where Vira is and maybe she can actually give us an idea that isn't awful" She shouted in rage as she left leaving the girls to look in worry.

Navi then flew after Rarity especially since she is going to see Vira. She wants to make sure both girls are ok

Ellie wince as the door slam after Rarity left. Then an idea hit her, **_'Since none of our 'video ideas concept' aren't helping Rarity, maybe Vira can help Rarity out and I'm hoping Rarity can help sort out Vira's problem. *Sigh* I hope Rarity and Vira can solve their problems together'_ **She thought pulling out her phone to text Vira about their situation.

* * *

TBC

What do you think will happen next? Will Vira or Rarity be able to each other problem out together or will it end up badly

I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE THIS AND PLEASE R&R

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND TELL AND SHOW YOUR FRIENDS THIS STORY AND CHAPTERS

BYE BRONIES AND PEGISISTER AND OF COURSE ZELDA FANS! ^_^ PLEASE R&R


	8. Chapter 8: dance magic part 8

**Hey sorry that i took so long to upload this chapter a lot has happen.**

**So sorry it took so long. just need time to cope with our dogs death. But on the bright news of his passing plus. See, when we put our dear bruno down, the place that my sister works and where they put him down *It a place that both a day care and vet hospital* they cremate him and gave us back his ash.**  
**They were so sweet that they put him in a nice box with his name. his footprint, a piece of his mowhawk hair and ceritficate of time of death. And honsetly im worried how they our other dogs will react. one of our dogs react of smelling the pice of hair and box by backing his head away like he knew.**  
**2010-2019 Rip Bruno**

**DISCLAIMER:**  
**I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND LEGEND OF ZELDA FRANCHISE, OR CHARACTERS. THAT RIGHTS FOR ZELDA GOT TO NINTENDO. THE RIGHTS FOR MY LITTLE PONY GO TO HASBRO. I ONLY OWN MY OCS**

* * *

**_PREVIOUSLY_**

_However, Rarity had enough, "Stop!" then they are Snapped back to reality in the music room, "This will never work!" Rarity shouted letting out some frustrated noises_

_Everyone stop their chattering to see that Rarity isn't very happy._

_"Aw, why not?" Pinkie asks, still holding a smile._

_"Because the contest is for dance music videos, and not one of your ideas included dancing at all!" Rarity angrily grumbles._

_Pinkie give her a smirks, "But they were pretty funny, huh?" She let out a giggles turning her attention to Rainbow, "I liked yours, Rainbow Dash." She said_

_Rainbow smiles at her pink friend "Thanks, Pinkie!" She said_

_Rarity growls angrily feeling furious and mostly frustrated at them for not taking this seriously_

_"Are you okay?" Fluttershy asks in concern._

_"Okay? No, I am not okay! The contest deadline is tomorrow, and we have just been wasting time! Now If you excuse me, I'm going to where Vira is and maybe she can actually give us an idea that isn't awful" She shouted in rage as she left leaving the girls to look in worry._

_Navi then flew after Rarity especially since she is going to see Vira. She wants to make sure both girls are ok_

_Ellie wince as the door slam after Rarity left. Then an idea hit her,** 'Since none of our 'video ideas concept' aren't helping Rarity, maybe Vira can help Rarity out and I'm hoping Rarity can help sort out Vira's problem. **_*****_Sigh_*****_** I hope Rarity and Vira can solve their problems together'** She thought pulling out her phone to text Vira about their situation._**  
**

* * *

**And now the story began**

***at the Sweet Shop Café**

Rarity and Navi walk in the cafe and sees Vira as she just sat in in one of the booth with a big banana spilt ice cream with sprinkles, chocolate chips, with 3 whip cream and three cherries on each whip cream

Rarity notice Vira's shirt was a little wet but she guess in her mind Vira had came not long after Rarity left the girls in the music room to eat some ice cream to make her feel better as well too.

Vira look up to see Rarity and Navi. She gently smile and made a waving gesture and gesture to one of the chair for Rarity.

Rarity began to walk up to her shows a reassuring smile, "Hello darling, are you feeling better?" She ask grabbing Navi who was chilling in her shoulder and place her on to the table as she began to nuzzle Navi's head all the down to her feathers

"Yeah I feel a little better. And judge on how your here by yourself and not with the others, I'm guessing the whole coming up with a new concept idea didn't go so well" Vira said putting the spoon of ice cream in her mouth

"how did you..." Rarity trailed off eyes widen in surprise

Vira hold her phone out, "Ellie explain to me what happen" She said putting her phone down

Rarity close her eyes and wince slightly knowing who blab it out _**'Ellie ****i don't whether to thank you for the true friend that you are...or straight up hate you for getting Vira into this my problem when clearly she has issue herself and for being a big mouth'** _She thought feeling even more frustrate as Vira offer her a second spoon.

Rarity accept the spoon as all the frustration of the situation came out as Rarity let it all out. While Vira offer bit of banana and cherries to Navi

Rarity began crying and sobbing as she scoop the ice cream in her spoon, "Nom-nom-nom-nom-nom." she said making those noise while eating the ice cream.

The she resumes crying and eats more ice cream, "Nom-nom-nom-nom-nom."

"I hope your not angry at me for leaving when you need help" Vira said swallowing the ice cream and the banana

Rarity let out a deep breathes after gulping the ice cream and looks at Vira, "No I'm not angry. I owe you an apology. it's my fault, I'm the one who share them my concept. I'm the one who thought we can pull it off with short amount of time. Now we don't have any money for Camp Everfree.  
I should have known about those girls stealing my video concept would have tiggered you in a bad way" Rarity explain as she look at Vira with an apologetic expression

Vira put both her hands on Rarity's hand squeezing it in reassurance, "Rarity, you couldn't have known this would have happen. As for me, I dont want you to ever blame youself for what happen to me. While I was by myself in thought, Farore made me realize that i shouldn't let this fear of trusting people hold me back and She also said _if i ever feels like this, that I should tell you all everything_" Vira said smiling

"Dont stress yourself anymore Rarity. We'll find a way to come up with a new video concept" Navi said she as well putting her wings on Rarity's hand

Then the two girls and Navi heard Sunny Flare's voice and by the sound of her voice she didnt sound happy, "It's no use, Sour Sweet. Why are we even still trying?"

they peek out a bit to see Sour Sweet and the other CPA girls. They are having drinks and snacks here too, and are talking about something.

"Because the deadline hasn't passed. We can still come up with an original song to replace the Sapphire Shores one we've been practicing our choreography with" Sour Sweet explains

After sipping her drink, "That's highly unlikely." Sugarcoat brutally said rolling her eyes

"Why did we tell Rarity and the others that we already submitted our video?" Lemon asks in distress.

"So that we can still use her concept. Rarity is creative. She'll come up with something else. But if we don't, we have nothing. And imagine what our classmates would say" Sour said starting to feel remorse and stress.

"They'll say it's our fault the spring dance had to be held in the boring old auditorium instead of on a yacht like we promised," Lemon sighed looking sad.

"Exactly" Sour said in gloomy tone

Hearing the conversation, Vira, Navi, and Rarity now understood why the shadbols girls twant to win so much.

"Oh. They just don't want to disappoint their classmates." Rarity said

"I guess we have something in common with the crystal prep girls" Vira said refering to how CPA can't come up with a song and while Rarity and the other can't come up with another video concept. And both CPA and CHS girls need the money to get what they need it for.

Vira, Navi and Rarity focus back on listening to the rest

They then hear Sugarcoat says, "But the Rainbooms have a band. They'll surely have a killer original song, and we don't."

"Yet," Sour sweet said.

"Face it, Sour. We're doomed" Sunny said feeling defeated.

Lemon stood in silent then sighs, "Girls, I been thinking and maybe...we shouldnt use Rarity's concept anymore."

"Is this about what Vira said?" Sugarcoat asks.

Lemon nodded looking guilty and asame taking a sip of her drink

"I agree too." Sugarcoat said as she too felt guilty though her expression look bored and unamuse considering all of this was Sugar coat's idea

"Ok i'll admit. stealing their concept was wrong of us to do, and now we can't come up with a song to match the concept," Sour said feeling guilty and remorseful as well

"And we end up hurting not only ourselves, but Vira and her friends" Sunny said she too feeling guilty

Just then, Rarity and Vira look at each other and nodded about confront the Shadowbolts.

They got up from their booth and stood infront of the girls, "Excuse me, girls." Rarity said smiling polietely

Shocked to see the two CHS girls, Sour stutters, "R-Rarity! Vira ! Uh, how long have you been over there?" Sour ask stuttering

"We kind of overheard everthing that you said espcially about you all feeling guilty about stealing Rarity's concept." Navi said hoping on the table making all the girls look down at her

"Like I said... Doomed..." Sugarcoat bluntly said before drinking her shake.

Soursweet glare at her

Just then Vira has an idea, "Maybe we're not." Vira grab a chair to sit down while Rarity sit next to Sunny flare, "Look, I know our teams haven't been getting along lately and just like our situation you we weren't able to come up with a new concept after you decide to use ours, and you girls can't come up with song. Which we both can't get what we need. We can't get the money for Camp Everfree, and you can't get it for the dance on a yacht. So we're all doomed, but I think I have a solution; where everybody wins!" Vira said

The four Crystal Prep girls look at each other with confused look. Navi and Rarity know Vira has a idea that will make everyone happy.

Sour smiles and says, "We're listening." Sour sweet said as everybody lean in to listen to Vira's idea

soon she came up with a big plan for everyone to be happy. And of course, they had to convince their friends.

* * *

**TBC**

**What do you think will happen next? what will Rarity and Vira plan be? Will their plan work and how will they convince the other Rainbooms?**

**I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE THIS AND PLEASE R&R**

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND TELL AND SHOW YOUR FRIENDS THIS STORY AND CHAPTERS**

BYE BRONIES AND PEGISISTER AND OF COURSE ZELDA FANS! ^_^ PLEASE R&R


	9. Chapter 9: Dance magic final part

**Hi guys just a quick note before reading the chapter. ****I'm in need of some help. **

**I was watching the 2016 Ghostbuster movie and like the movie, but i felt bad that it didn't do so well with fans and critics. **

**so I had this idea of doing a fanfiction of ghostbuster but it going to be my version. But I really need some help or have a partner to help me to write this or have someone write this and i'll give the writer some ideas i wrote on a notebook. I need help with the fact I'm not so good with the whole thing of ghostbuster knowledge and the science terms they use in the movie. I mean i watch all the movie and I'm good at making plot points to make the movie make more sense.**

**DISCLAIMER:  
I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND LEGEND OF ZELDA FRANCHISE, OR CHARACTERS. THAT RIGHTS FOR ZELDA GOT TO NINTENDO. THE RIGHTS FOR MY LITTLE PONY GO TO HASBRO. I ONLY OWN MY OCS**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY**

_They got up from their booth and stood infront of the girls, "Excuse me, girls." Rarity said smiling polietely_

_Shocked to see the two CHS girls, Sour stutters, "R-Rarity! Vira ! Uh, how long have you been over there?" Sour ask stuttering_

_"We kind of overheard everthing that you said espcially about you all feeling guilty about stealing Rarity's concept." Navi said hoping on the table making all the girls look down at her_

_"Like I said... Doomed..." Sugarcoat bluntly said before drinking her shake._

_Soursweet glare at her_

_Just then Vira has an idea, "Maybe we're not." Vira grab a chair to sit down while Rarity sit next to Sunny flare, "Look, I know our teams haven't been getting along lately and just like our situation you we weren't able to come up with a new concept after you decide to use ours, and you girls can't come up with song. Which we both can't get what we need. We can't get the money for Camp Everfree, and you can't get it for the dance on a yacht. So we're all doomed, but I think I have a solution; where everybody wins!" Vira said_

_The four Crystal Prep girls look at each other with confused look. Navi and Rarity know Vira has a idea that will make everyone happy._

_Sour smiles and says, "We're listening." Sour sweet said as everybody lean in to listen to Vira's idea_

_soon she came up with a big plan for everyone to be happy. And of course, they had to convince their friends._

* * *

**And now the story began**

**LATER AT CHS HIGH**

Rarity, Vira, and Navi are leading the others to the school gym for another meeting.

Sunset and Vira walk together hand in hand. Vira had already explain to Sunset and the other girls the same thing she told to Rarity.  
She also apologize to all of them for walking out without working out the issue. They all immediatley accept her apology and hugged it out ready to put the issue past them.

"So what's the big plan you were excited about?" Applejack ask walking in the gym as the girls except Rarity, Vira, and Navi are shocked and awe to see what is inside.

They see a colored disco floor with crystal pillars with balloons and diamond decoration on top.  
On stage there is a rainbow and clouds around. The girls are amazed to see all of this.

Sunset turns to Vira and Rarity with a concern look, "Aren't the Crystal Prep students using this video idea now?" she ask as everyone minus Rarity, Vira, and Navi look at them in concern

"Yes, They are," Vira said.

"But so are we!" Rarity said with a smile.

Navi turns to the stage, "Girls, you can come out now!" She shouted as the Shadowbolts girls come out with shameful expression except for Sugarcoat

Everyone looks in shock while Rainbow glares. She look over to the three hoping Rarity, Vira, and Navi have an explanation to why they are here.

"I know it's hard to believe, but the Crystal Preppers, and Vira helped me to realize that competing against one another was getting us nowhere," Rarity explains.

"And Rarity, and Vira helped show us that winning was the only thing driving us. We didn't even care if we had to steal to accomplish it," Lemon says in remorse.

"But that's not who we are. Anymore" Sour said with a sincere smile.

"The Crystal Prep Academy girls have offered to help with dance moves if we'll help them with an original song." Vira said

"Combining our talents is the most logical thing to do," Sugarcoat said crossing her arms showing a calming smiles

"We'll make one epic music video together." Sunny exclaim grinning at them

"So, what do you guys think? Are you in?" Vira ask pleading at them with a grin as Rarity and Navi did the same thing

"Ummmmm..." Everyone said as they look in concern uncertain about this

...well minus Pinkie who shouts in excimeant, "Best! Music! Video! Idea ever!"

Sunset look over to and stare into Vira's eyes which she was still pleading at them. She sigh and grin giving into Vira's idea, "Alright Vira. We'll go with your idea. I mean it better than nothing. what you all think?" Sunset said look over to the others

the other look at one another and nodded, "Then let's do this!" Pinkie said as everyone cheered

* * *

***and Now for a short Skit featuring Sunset and Vira...and the rest of the rainboom**

**Sunset, Ellie, Rainbow, Rarity, Pinkie, Applekack, Twilight, Spike, and Navi are sitting around a bon fire. They're telling camp stories and now it was Sunset's turn**

**Sunset: This year. I lost my dear Vira**

**Vira far away from inside Applejack's barn: Gem! Quit telling everyone I'm dead!**

**Sunset ignore Vira: Sometimes I can still hear her voice**

**Rainbow look confuse turn over to Applejack: Uhh is there something going on with Sunset and Vira?**

**Applejack: Vira and Sunset are in a non talkin' term**

**Years later**

**the girls as they're adults along with their kids are in the same place with a big picnic. Sunset and Vira's two kid who a girl and boy each had spike's pup and Navi's baby bird as their own companion**

**Sunset sigh dramatically : If only Vira was alive**

**Vira again yell from inside Applejack's barn: I told you Gem! I'm right here!**

**Still Sunset ignored Vira as she let out cries in quiet laughter**

**Rarity look over to the girls: Oh Dear. Are Sunset and Vira still in non speaking term?**

**Pinkie, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Ellie and they're husbands cover their kids ears while Flash cover Vira and Sunset's kids**

**Ellie: oh Sunset and Vira are fine and they made up years ago. Sunset just being a asshole and a troll towards Vira**

**Vira having a unamused expression getting hugged by Sunset: ***_T_T -_- _***** **Why must you torment me like this...**

**Sunset kissing Vira on the cheek and lips: Because your so cute and adorable to mess with**

**END OF SKIT**

* * *

**LATER**

Agreeing to work together on the music video, The Rainbooms, Ellie Vira, and the Crystal Prep Girls are dressed up for their music video.

Fluttershy Navi, and Sunny Flare are looking at Fluttershy's notebook for the song to the video.

"We can start by teaching you the words to our song," Fluttershy said smiling and handed a sheet music to Sunny Flare,

Sunny looks at the song from the notebook, "But this is just about the Rainbooms. There's nothing about us in the lyrics." she said with a concerned expression

"Yet" Navi said

Then Fluttershy holds out a pen, "Wanna help us make some changes?" she ask her and Sunny give her a smiles

Then Rarity calls out to the girls, "Anybody else care to work on some music?" she ask excitedly

"We'll get to it after I teach you some dance moves," Sour Sweet said, ready to dance.

"Music first." Rarity calmly insisted

"Dance first," Sour calmly said

Then, the two began arguing back and forth until someone call them out,

"GIRLS" Vira shouted walking up to them and flick them on their forehead. They let out a yelp slightly rubbing their forehead, "It doesn't matter which one you work on" She scolded the both of them

"She right, the order is irrelevant." Sugarcoat bluntly stated arching her eyebrows at them

Pinkie and Ellie looks at them in concern

"Oh, yeah," Rarity said giving a sheepish smile. Then both Rarity and Sour nervously laugh, both feeling a bit embarrassed.

They both slouch their bodies feeling a bit dumbfounded at the moment,

But Vira hugged them showing a childish smile as she shook in excitement which cause Sour sweet and Rarity to let out a calm smile at the sight of Vira.

Despite Vira acting like a mature wise princess she needs to become, her friends help bring out the kid that is trap within her.  
Which her friends and sunset finds so adorable and always try their best to keep a smile on Vira all the time.

***What i mean by kid within her is since she need became a leader like her mom, she never learn or was allow how to have fun as a kid should***

"Lights!" Rarity shouted

Then the light turn on in the gym.

"Camera!" Sour sweet shouted

The camera is in position.

"Action!" Rarity declares.

The lights on, the dance floor begin to sparkle. The music begin to play as the girls put on their accessories.

Sunset:

I feel it stirrin' deep down inside my soul

The rhythm's taking hold, and it's about to roll

Sunset comes on the stage with a smile on her face as she was doing the flamenco Her pony ears, wings, and tail are on her let her body go with the flow of the music. Sunset taps her shoes on the floor and shifts her arms across the front.

Twilight Sparkle:

_A million sparkles falling across the floor_

_So, DJ, give it more, it's what we're looking for_

Twilight begins to dance on the sparkling dance floor with her pony form activated as well.

All:

**Dance the night away**

AS the light turn on the others. The first light turn on, Sugarcoat, Fluttershy, and Vira to a pose.

**All our friends right by our side**

Rarity, Twilight, Sour Sweet, and Sunny Flare are on it as well.

Then the light turn on with Rainbow, Lemon, and Ellie are next.

**It doesn't matter what style you bring**

**Finally is Sunset, Applejack, and Pinkie do a pose.**

**We're about to go on that ride**

(_Hey!_)

The four then holds hands and jump in the air to the dance floor. Then the Rainbooms, Ellie, Vira grow pony ears, wings, and tails on their hairs as they dance.

**It's dance magic, once you have it**

Pinkie was doing some synthetic dance then both Applejack and Sunset spun around dancing

**Let your body move, step into the music**

Fluttershy, Sugarcoat, and Vira are next to each other doing street ballet. Well Vira was mixing ballet dance with her freestyle style dance

Then the light turn on with Rainbow, Ellie and Lemon are doing hip hop moves

**It's dance magic, and it's electric**

Rarity, Sour Sweet, Twilight, and Sunny are doing disco moves Let your body move to the music

Just then, Pinkie appears as Smoke surround her as she now in a completely different outfit, a hip hop outfit. Next to her was Vira who was the one that made the smoke appear made smoke appear

***She used magic but to people it look like a special effect and will make her look like a stage magician***

Pinkie Pie:

_Doesn't matter what style you got_

_Just keep dancin' on that spot_

Vira:

**Your friends like you for who you are**

**Dance queen, on the scene, superstar!**

**Crystal Prep, you got the moves**

Vira did a one hand cart wheel. then she did a moonwalk side glide across

The Crystal Prep girls dance and stop to do a pose, each of them doing a different pose.

Pinkie Pie:

_Rainboom bringin' all the grooves_

Then the Rainbooms look to see Rainbow Dash and Ellie stand on their hand and spin on her their head. Then stop doing a pose on the ground.

_Put it together and make it fit_

Pinkie and Vira:

**_Crystal Rainbooms, dance magic_**

Pinkie continues to do a dance pose as she spin her arm around. Then stop doing a superman pose. While Vira was doing the windmill dance. Then use her hand to flip over and she land on her feet, stretching her arm out towards Pinkies nearly touching hers.

Then Vira let out a playful smirk as she pull Pinkie her in a side hug as she fist bump Pinkie's fist.  
This show how much Vira value's her friends' friendship.

***For those who don't know the windmill dance look it up***

All:

**Dance the night away**

Sunny, Sugarcoat, Sunset, Applejack, Vira Pinkie are on one side of the stage happily

**All our friends right by our side**

Lemon, Twilight, Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Ellie are on the other side happily

**It doesn't matter what style you bring**

Rarity put her arms around Sour sweet who smile at them

**We're about to go on that ride**

(_Hey!_ )

they all dance in synch

All:

**It's dance magic, once you have it**

**Let your body move, step into the music**

**It's dance magic, and it's electric**

**Let your body move to the music**

The girls then do the same dance routine of ballet, disco, and hip hop.

**Crystal Rainbooms got a style that's all our own**

everyone is doing their own styles happily

**Dancin' nonstop, body movin' in the zone**

**Bring whatever style you got**

Applejack then did some folk dancing then Vira showed up next to her doing the same. Applejack grinned at her putting her hat on Vira. Vira's face lit up like how a child is on Christmas day

**'Cause the party is goin' on**

they all jump up and down together

**It's dance magic, and it's electric**

**Let your body move to the music**

they finish with happy poses

* * *

**AT THE MALL**

Rarity and girls along with the CPA girls look to see their music video on the screen. which means that they won the contest and split the prize money

"Yee-hoo! We've got enough to make Camp Everfree look just like new!" Applejack cheer in excitement

"We're having the summer dance on a yacht!" Lemon shouts in excitement.

Everyone cheer in excitement and give each other hi fives. Now they have the money to get what they need from it.

Pinkie happily asks, "Who's up for a celebratory Aunt Orange smoothie?!"

The girls cheer as most of them leave to get some drinks from the smoothie stand.

Rarity, and Vira Sour Sweet remain behind.

Vira let a excited gasp, "I had the greatest idea! seeing how you need entertainment at your spring dance, maybe you could us a certain award-winning band?

"You just read my mind darling" Rarity agreeing with Vira and look over to Soursweet, "It'll be the perfect way to show off your new dance moves!"

"That would be amazing!" Sour Sweet said liking the idea.

Then Sour Sweet's smile fades "Of course, then we'd have a new dilemma to deal with."

"Oh, no. What?" Rarity asks in concern while Vira had a concern expression.

Sour Sweet grins at them both "Figuring out what we're all gonna wear?"

Rarity and Vira smiled back at Sour sweet "Oh, I already have some ideas that I'd be willing to share." Rarity said

"Me, too," Sour said smiling as the three girls are all laughing as they walk together joining the others for a smoothie.

Once again, the power of friendship brought together the two group of girls. This made everyone is happy, but only because they became better friends, and have a great time with the music video working together.

* * *

**TBC **

**Ok if anyone tells me the references of the skit, You'll get a hug and pat from me. honestly seeing this from a certain movie and seeing this from someone youtube video in a fan made video made me do this skit. Though some of the skit is some i improvise**

**this is the end of dance magic next is the movie magic**


	10. Chapter 10: Movie magic part 1

**Hey guy here it is part 1 of Movie magic. hope y'all like it**

**DISCLAIMER:**  
**I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND LEGEND OF ZELDA FRANCHISE, OR CHARACTERS. THAT RIGHTS FOR ZELDA GOT TO NINTENDO. THE RIGHTS FOR MY LITTLE PONY GO TO HASBRO. I ONLY OWN MY OCS**

* * *

_At a volcano in a dark night, lighting clashes into the sky. The volcano is quiet, and still a little bit of lava is showing. Just then, a mysterious man wearing a gray cloak walks towards the volcano. The man's cloak has been removed from his head to reveal a gray man with dark hair, a black mustache and a goatee._

_He laugh maniacally before speaking "It is almost time." He pull out s staff, "Once I have all three relics, no one will be able to stop me, and Marapore will fall!" the man declared as he lifts the staff with it in both of hands, "For I am Stalwart Stallion-"_

But the guy is interrupted when someone shouts, "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!"

"Ugh! Cut!" someone shouted in frustration as it turns out they were in a studio set fliming the scene and this person was the happen to be a director name Canter Zoom

The person who interrupted the scene was Rainbow Dash

Along beside Rainbow were her friends and Canter

The girls and Canter look at Rainbow.

Rainbow, Twilight and Ellie have their necklaces on while the others didn't. Vira had hers, but it disapears when she doesn't use it. The only way it'll appear if she mentally call upon it like how she calls her weapon.

Rainbow notice everyone staring at her, "Sorry. But at this point in the story, Stalwart Stallion would be known as "Mojo"." She stated putting air quotations on the name and closing her eyes as she explain with the knowlodge of her reading all the Daring do series book

Twilight points a finger at her waving and shaking her head giving Rainbow a scowl expression.

Vira, Ellie and Navi all face palm themselves,**_ 'Leave it to Rainbow to interrupt something to correct the director. I just hope we don't get kick out for that'_ **they all thought in unison glaring at Rainbow

Rainbow open her right eyes noticing Twilight, Ellie, Vira, and Navi staring at her, "What? You think he wants Daring Do fans to call him out for making a mistake like that?" Rainbow ask trying to defend herself.

"Rainbow" Vira hissed elbowing her side. She look over to Canter, "Mr. Zoom I'm so sorry for our friend" She Apologised slightly bowing her head

Canter sighs, "Let's go again." then lifting up the megaphone to his mouth and spoke through it, "And this time, say "Mojo" instead of "Stalwart Stallion", 'kay? And action!" he said as Rainbow let out a really big grin as they shot the scene again.

* * *

**LATER**

Later on, Sunset and the girls are walking with Canter Zoon around the studio set.

"I can't believe we're really here!" Rainbow shouts in excitement.

"Thank you so much for letting us come, Mr. Zoom." Twilight said to Canter feeling excited and grateful for him inviting the girls and herself to his set

"We promise we won't get in the way..."

"Again" Vira finishing Sunset's setence as both glared at Rainbow in annoyence

Rainbow laughs nervously remembering from her little interruption at the earlier scene.

"As a fellow Camp Everfree alum, I was more than happy to afford the girls who helped save it the chance to visit the set of our little film," Canter said smiling at them

"Eh-heh! Little? This is Daring Do we're talking about! This movie is gonna be huge!" Rainbow looks at him as she shouted in excitement.

"Rainbow tone it done" Ellie look annoyed but still give Rainbow a smile while chuckling

Vira look over to canter, "Sorry about her. Rainbow Dash here is a HUGE Daring do fan" She said joining in on Ellie teasing Rainbow

Just then one of the female staff comes over to Canterlot, "Uh, there's a problem in wardrobe. They can't find the costume Daring Do is supposed to wear in the nightclub scene." The female staff stammered

Canter facepalm himself on the head, and looks up in annoyence, "If we're ever able to finish it, it will be."

He turns to the girls, "If you'll excuse me." he said smiles calmly to them as he and the staff member walk away to check out the problem with one of the outfits leaving the girls alone.

Twilight brings out the schedule papers, "According to our visitor schedules, they won't start shooting the next scene for a while, which means we have time to "

"Get my picture taken with Chestnut Magnifico, the actress playing Daring Do!" Rarity yelled in excitement interrupting Twilight.

Then Fluttershy smiles happily with Spike in her arms, "And ask her to sign my petition to bring more bird feeders to Canterlot High!"

Everyone looks at her which she notice

"Well, Chestnut Magnifico is an avid supporter of a foundation that helps build homes for animals in need," Fluttershy clarifies while giving Spike a hug.

Vira giggles at Fluttershy love for animal, "Hey, maybe you could give her one of your flyers of the animal shelter so she can spread the word to people to can go to the shelter to adopt an animal to a good home"

Flutershy squeak in excitement. She let out a grin as her eyes grew big and had stars on it

Everyone chuckled at the sight of Flutershy

Twilight cleared her thoart, "Oh, okay. But I was thinking that we could ".

"Check out all the sets?" Sunset said in excitement interupts her

"Ah'd sure like to get a closer look at that volcano," Applejack said with a smiles on her face.

"Me too and I do want to see the set for that night club they mention" Ellie said rubbing her chin still amaze by how they can make a movie set so real

But Twilight look down at paper, "Actually, I thought we'd "

"Find the buffet!" Spike interrupts.

"And the cupcake fountain!" Pinkie cheers.

The others look at the two with confusing expression as Pinkie and Spike lick their lips with glee.

"I don't know what a cupcake fountain is, but I'm pretty sure they don't have one," Rainbow said smiling at Pinkie.

"Of course they do. I read it in my 100 Things You Didn't Know About This Movie Studio: Insider's Tour Guide," Pinkie confirms bringing out a map.

"Is the number-one thing we didn't know that the guy who founded this studio was an eccentric oddball with a sweet tooth?" Applejack ask smirking at Pinkie.

Pinkie looks over the list, "Oh! Yes!" She shouted and smiled as it literally confirming Applejack's question

"Why do I get the feeling this guy could be somehow be a long lost relative to Pinkie?" Vira whispered to Sunset who almost snorted in laughter

I wouldnt be surprise" Sunset whisper back squeezing Vira's hand and kiss the back of her hand. The only reason they're not acting all lovely dovey is because they promise Canter they be on their best behavior and not show too much pda. So, they agree to wait until they aren't in the studio

Twilight sighs, "I guess we're splitting up?"

It seem like it" Navi stated as all the girls agree and begin to go their separate ways.

Navi decided to go with Pinkie which Vira was fine with it. She just simply told her to try to keep Pinkie and Spike from getting into trouble

But Vira, Twilight, and Rainbow all stay behind.

"How come you're not leaving?" Rainbow asks as she and Twilight notice Vira didn't go with Sunset.

"I was going to but this place is so big that their too many place to explore that I dont know where to go first. I mean this is the first time me or Ellie actually see what a movie set looks like" Vira explain as she almost felt overwhelmed

Understanding what Vira was refering to with the whole thing about being in a time where modern items or places didnt exist in her home of Hyrule. Sure, Vira had read books about all modern stuff they built but it's different when you actually experience it than looking at in a book

Twilight smiles at both girls, "Hey, I don't suppose you both want to "

"Check out the props that A. K. Yearling designed specially for the movie?" Rainbow finishes with a large smile.

Vira chuclked at her two friends' excitement and says, "Sure." she said as she, Twilight and Rainbow leave the area to check out the props for the film.

* * *

**TBC**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE THIS AND PLEASE R&R**

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND TELL AND SHOW YOUR FRIENDS THIS STORY AND CHAPTERS**

**BYE BRONIES AND PEGISISTER AND OF COURSE ZELDA FANS! ^_^ PLEASE R&R**


	11. Chapter 11: Movie magic part 2

**DISCLAIMER:**  
**I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND LEGEND OF ZELDA FRANCHISE, OR CHARACTERS. THAT RIGHTS FOR ZELDA GOT TO NINTENDO. THE RIGHTS FOR MY LITTLE PONY GO TO HASBRO. I ONLY OWN MY OCS**

* * *

_**PREVIOUSLY**_

_"Is the number-one thing we didn't know that the guy who founded this studio was an eccentric oddball with a sweet tooth?" Applejack ask smirking at Pinkie._

_Pinkie looks over the list, "Oh! Yes!" She shouted and smiled as it literally confirming Applejack's question_

_"Why do I get the feeling this guy could be somehow be a long lost relative to Pinkie?" Vira whispered to Sunset who almost snorted in laughter_

_I wouldnt be surprise" Sunset whisper back squeezing Vira's hand and kiss the back of her hand. The only reason they're not acting all lovely dovey is because they promise Canter they be on their best behavior and not show too much pda. So, they agree to wait until they aren't in the studio_

_Twilight sighs, "I guess we're splitting up?"_

_It seem like it" Navi stated as all the girls agree and begin to go their separate ways._

_Navi decided to go with Pinkie which Vira was fine with it. She just simply told her to try to keep Pinkie and Spike from getting into trouble_

_But Vira, Twilight, and Rainbow all stay behind._

_"How come you're not leaving?" Rainbow asks as she and Twilight notice Vira didn't go with Sunset._

_"I was going to but this place is so big that their too many place to explore that I dont know where to go first. I mean this is the first time me or Ellie actually see what a movie set looks like" Vira explain as she almost felt overwhelmed_

_Understanding what Vira was referring to with the whole thing about being in a time where modern items or places didn't exist in her home of Hyrule. Sure, Vira had read books about all modern stuff they built but it's different when you actually experience it than looking at in a book_

_Twilight smiles at both girls, "Hey, I don't suppose you both want to "_

_"Check out the props that A. K. Yearling designed specially for the movie?" Rainbow finishes with a large smile._

_Vira chuckled at her two friends' excitement and says, "Sure." she said as she, Twilight and Rainbow leave the area to check out the props for the film._

* * *

**And now the story began**

**WITH RARITY AND FLUTTERSHY**

At a trailer in a different side of the studio, Rarity and Fluttershy are there to see Chestnut Magnifico, a famous actress who is playing Daring Do

"Maybe we shouldn't bother her when she's in her trailer." Fluttershy worriedly suggests.

"Darling, please. Actresses love interacting with their fans," Rarity reassured her then the door to the trailer opens and hits Rarity in the face. At the same time Flutershy gasped in shocked

The girls look to see the star playing Daring Do.

"Oh, Miss Magnifico! I-" Rarity said trying to get her attention

However, Chestnut was busy being on her phone, "Ugh! I don't care if I'm under contract! This is a joke, and I want this thing shut down! Do you hear me?!" she shout in anger before hanging up the phone and storms off angrily without noticing the girls.

Fluttershy looks at Rarity in worry

Rarity giggles nervously at her, "She probably just didn't see us." She said trying to convince Fluttershy

* * *

**WITH SUNSET ELLIE AND APPLEJACK**

At a volcano scene, Sunset, Ellie, and Applejack are looking around to see the construction that is done on the place.

"Hmm. Wonder how long it takes to build somethin' like this?" Applejack asks in awe.

"Several weeks, I'd bet." Sunset said guessing.

"They sure do go all out makin' it look like the real deal, huh?" Applejack said, looking at the scene still in awe.

Yeah, it looks amazing" Ellie said agreeing with Applejack

The two girls continue to walk around the set until Sunset and Ellie steps on something leaving a crumbling sound. Sunset and Ellie looks down to see they had step on a strange purple wrapper.

Both pick it up, "Though I don't think the rainforest is known for its... Bon Mot peanut butter praline crunch bars." Sunset said reading the wrapper

"Better pocket that. Wouldn't want it ruinin' the shot." Applejack replies.

"Yeah your probably right" Ellie said sticking the wrapper into her pockets of her jeans while Sunset nods her head, and puts the other wrapper in her jacket.

All three girls look at each other and smile and continue on their exploring around the set.

* * *

**WITH TWILIGHT, RAINBOW AND VIRA**

Twilight, Rainbow, and Vira exploring the Tri corner set, mostly they are going to see the reliance A.K Yearling designed for the movie. The three look around to see the movie set that will take place in the movie.

Rainbow gasps in excitement to see three props in a open safe case, "Wow! These are the three Altoriosa Relics!" She shouted as she and Twilight excitedly zooms over to take a closer look.

Vira walk over intrigued to see the props for the movie. She was excited, but not as much as Twilight and Rainbow

"The Staff!" Twilight explains.

"The Sword!" Rainbow adds in excitement.

"Don't forget the Arrow of Altoriosa!" A girl's voice appears on the scene. The girls turn to see a girl around the same age as them.

She has a light grayish olive skin, blue eyes and strong cerulean with moderate arctic blue streaks hair which were style in pigtails. she had her hair in place with some bands that look like film rolls.

She has a light blue shirt, a purple jacket, a black skirt with magenta polka dots, white knee high socks, and purple slip on shoes. She is wearing two gold bracelets on each wrist, and purple glasses.

"You're from Canterlot High, right?" The girl asks.

The three girls nod their heads in reply.

"Hi! I'm Vira and this is Twilight and Rainbow Dash. And you are?" Vira said introducing herself, Twilight, and Rainbow to the girl

"I'm Juniper Montage, Canter the director's niece." Juniper said introducing herself to them

"What do you think?" she ask smiling pointing to the props

"They're awesome!" Rainbow shouted with glee.

"They are interesting, but I don't understand why are these two are really excited to see the props" Vira said shrugging not realizing she offend all three girls

"you kidding right?" Juniper ask feeling offend. Twilight and Rainbow gasp offended as well in a dramatic way

Vira notice she offend the three girls. She give them a apologetic smile, "Sorry. my parents were really old fashion and were strict on having a tv and they only allow me to have certain books. So I was never been around tv or movies or all the daring do books until recently" Vira explain as it was the half truth to them while rubbing her neck

The three girls nodded in understanding, especially Twilight and Rainbow. They knew how Vira like to read books, but when it came to watch Tv or movies, it took her a while to get used to it. But they also understood that all the daring do book weren't around Vira world and it took forever to understand daring do books. But other than that, Vira found the tv technology amazing and all the interesting shows, movies and how amazing they show an image, but she still prefer to read books.

"Anyway! A. K. Yearling is very hands-on when it comes to the sets and props for the movie." Juniper explains.

Twilight shows a large smile, "Have you met her?" she ask

"Just once when she came to check out the relics," Juniper then leans to the girls, "I did get her to sign a copy of the latest Daring Do book, though." She said as the three girls excluding Vira squeal with glee.

_**'...This A.K. Yearling must be a great author for these girls to be fangirling so much'** _Vira thought chuckling at the sight of her friends having a geek out moment with Juniper

"So what do you do here?" Twilight asks.

"Mostly, I bring my uncle coffee and help get everything ready for shooting. I've been on the set for all the movies he's shot here. Pretty much know every inch of this place like the back of my hand," she giggles, "I tried to convince him to cast me as Daring Do, but...He really didn't go for that," Juniper mutters the last part in a bitter tone.

Twilight and the others look at Juniper with confused looks as she showed a bitter look.

But Juniper changes her mode and happily asks, "Hey! Have you guys seen the set for Caballeron's secret lair?"

Rainbow gasps while Twilight excitedly nod her head. Vira just tilt her head in confusion but she nod her head

"They usually lock the door to that set, but I've got keys that open just about every door in this place. Come on. I'll show you," Juniper says, presenting the keys she has.

The three girls begin to follow Juniper walk down to the set.

* * *

**WITH PINKIE, SPIKE AND NAVI**

Pinkie is sitting in a chair while the Spike's on stools with chocolate wrappers

At the catering table, Pinkie is sitting in a chair while the Spike's on stools with chocolate wrappers

Navi was lounging on another stool eating some seeds and piece of apple.

Pinkie sighs sadly, "Three lunch buffets, six different kinds of fondue, two rooms with nothing but candy, and still no cupcake fountain! but she let out a calm smiles, "Oh, well. At least we found those peanut butter praline crunch bars! They weren't in my guidebook, but they sure were delicious" She said to Spike

Spike sighs in satisfaction with his tummy full of the candy bar, "I'll say." then gets up from the stoll, "You think they got any more?" Spike ask

***I know people will say that chocolate is toxic to dogs and will kill them but remember that this is a kids cartoon show***

"I think you two already clean out all the peanut butter praline crunch bars from that table" Navi said stretching her wings out after finishing the apple and seeds. She let small burp out and sigh in satisfaction

But still, Pinkie look at the guide to see if they can find anything about the crunch bars.

Just then, they hear someone screaming, "Ahh! One more month, Chestnut!"

They look at the catering table to see Canter Zoom with Chestnut Magnifico.

"That's all we need! I'm doing everything I can to keep us on schedule! But with all the setbacks we've had, I don't think we can do it! If you could just agree to stay on for one more month...!" Canter begs her

But Chestnut wasnt paying attention to what Canter is saying as she seems to be looking for something

Chestnut then becomes angry, "Unacceptable!" she yelled out

"But-" Canter tries to speak.

"Where are my imported peanut butter praline crunch bars?!" She furiously screams intrupting Canter again

Pinkie, and Spike realizes that the crunch bars they've been eating belongs to Chestnut. Navi wince realizing she didn't do her job of making sure Pinkie didn't get intp trouble

"I think it time we leave" Navi whisper to the both of them jumping on Pinkie's shoulder

Spike panicly whispers, "Good call Navi. Now would probably be a good time to resume the search for that cupcake fountain." Spike whisper as he jump into Pinkie's arm

They quietly sneak away before anyone can see them with the wrappers as evidence.

* * *

**LATER**

Hours later, all the girls are at the volcano set to see the retake of the scene of the movie.

"You guys should've seen the were amazing!" Rainbow whisper then shouted in excitement to Ellie and Applejack

Canter turns around to the girls, "Ugh! Quiet on set, please!" he said in frustration to them

Rainbow look sheepishly at Canter, "Sorry! Maybe I'll just go take one more peek at them." she quietly said feeling embarrass leaving to check out the relics again.

Vira sigh, giggling softly, "I better go with to make sure she dosent get into trouble" She whisper to the group and left to catch up with Rainbow

Once Vira left, Canter lift the megaphone, "And action!" He shouted through the megaphone

The scene has begin to take place. thunder clashes as the actor begin to walk to the volcano that has lava running down Just then, a crack noise and little pieces was coming from the valcano. but the top of volcano begins to collapse on down from the set.

Everyone gasp in horror of what is happening. Luckily, the actor was able to run out of the way before the volcano top hits the ground.

"Cut! Cut! Cut!" he shouted in exasperated through the megaphone as the volcano top has fallen to the ground.

What is going on around here? We just filmed on this volcano, and it was fine! This could set us back weeks!" Canter said upset and worried

Just then, Rainbow and Vira runs in with panic on their face, "They're gone! They're all gone!" They both scream

"What's gone?" Canter asks in concern.

Juniper runs over too, "The relics!" She said

Everyone gasp in shock to hear the news. Now the relics for the movie has disappeared as well.

* * *

**TBC**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE THIS AND PLEASE R&R**

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND TELL AND SHOW YOUR FRIENDS THIS STORY AND CHAPTERS**

**BYE BRONIES AND PEGISISTER AND OF COURSE ZELDA FANS! ^_^ PLEASE R&R**


	12. Chapter 12: Movie magic part 3

**DISCLAIMER:**  
**I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND LEGEND OF ZELDA FRANCHISE, OR CHARACTERS. THAT RIGHTS FOR ZELDA GOT TO NINTENDO. THE RIGHTS FOR MY LITTLE PONY GO TO HASBRO. I ONLY OWN MY OCS**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY**

_Rainbow look sheepishly at Canter, "Sorry! Maybe I'll just go take one more peek at them." she quietly said feeling embarrass leaving to check out the relics again._

_Vira sigh giggling softly, "I better go and to make sure she doesn't get into trouble" She whisper to the group and left to catch up with Rainbow_

_After Vira left, Canter lift the megaphone, "And action!" He shouted through the megaphone_

_The scene has begin to take place. thunder clashes as the actor begin to walk to the volcano that has lava running down Just then, a crack noise and little pieces was coming from the volcano. but the top of volcano begins to collapse on down from the set._  
_Everyone gasp in horror of what is happening._

_Luckily, the actor was able to run out of the way before the volcano top hits the ground._

_"Cut! Cut! Cut!" he shouted in exasperated through the megaphone as the volcano top has fallen to the ground._

_What is going on around here? We just filmed on this volcano, and it was fine! This could set us back weeks!" Canter said upset and worried_

_Just then, Rainbow and Vira runs in with panic on their face, "They're gone! They're all gone!" they both scream_

_"What's gone?" Canter asks in concern._

_Juniper runs over too, "The relics!" She said_

_Everyone gasp in shock to hear the news. Now the relics for the movie has disappeared as well._

* * *

**And now the story began**

Hearing the shocking news from Rainbow, Vira, and Juniper

They led Canter and the others to the the relic site where. Everyone see that the relics are missing from the case where they are kept safe.

"I wanted to check them out again up close, and Vira caught up with me to see them as well. When we got here, they weren't there!" Rainbow explains in a panic.

"This can't be happening! What are we gonna do?!" Canter panics.

"Couldn't you just get the prop department to make new ones?" Sunset ask Canter

"It's isn't that simple," Juniper spoke up answers Sunset's question.

"What you mean Juniper?" Vira asks her.

"What she means is that the missing relics were personally approved by A. K. Yearling! We could have new ones made, but we can't use them until Miss Yearling has given them her official stamp of approval!" Then Canter pinching the bridge of his nose and cross his arm looking annoyed, "You think it'd be easy to reach someone who is always holed up in her office writing, but Miss Yearling is a very difficult woman to track down." He said

Ellie, Vira, and Navi look at each other knowing how it felt to try to find someone important, but only to be diffult to find back in Hyrule especially when it came to mission.

"I-It'll be okay, though, right?" Rainbow asks looking very worried.

"Chestnut's contract with us is almost up, and with Mount Vehoovius collapsing, and now this, I fear we'll have to stop production altogether!" Canter explains the situation with a worried expression.

The girls becomes stunned to hear what will happen.

"But-but you have to finish this movie! Think of all the Daring Do fans who'll be so disappointed if you don't!" Rainbow says, sounding upset.

"Isn't there something you can do to continue the production" Vira ask

Canter was about to say something until a crashing noises comes from the wreckage.

Which made Canter becomes more stressed, "I'm so sorry. Please excuse me." Canter said to the group leaving the scene to check on the situation. Juniper lets out a weak smile and leaves with her uncle

Twilight put her finger on her chin, "Hmm... There was trouble with one of the costumes when we first arrived. A set that was fine yesterday just collapsed. And now, the most important props in the movie have been stolen"

Vira thought for a moment then realization hit her, "Twilight you dont think.."

"Yeah I do Vira" Twilight said thinking the same thing Vira was thinking.

Ellie, and Navi nodded knowing what their thinking

"Do ya'll want to include us in? Applejack ask gesturing to everyone

"What Vira and I are thinking is these inccidents cant be coincidences. Something's going on"

"I couldn't agree even more. All the things that have gone wrong have production put on hold. It seems that Someone is going through a lot of trouble to be sure the movie doesn't get made." Sunset said taking a closer look at the the relic case. Sunset too agree with Twilight and Vira

Spike with a worried expression, "Who would want to-"

Then Fluttershy who was holding Spike gasps interputing him. She look over to Rarity, "Oh, dear! You all don't think...

"Oh, no-no-no-no. Certainly not!" Rarity said to Fluttershy instantly denying it

everyone looks at them

"You guys have someone in mind?" Ellie ask while Sunset did a hand movement that said, _'well?'_

"When Rarity and I followed Chestnut Magnifico to her trailer, we overheard her saying something about shutting down the movie..." Fluttershy explain to the group looking concern

"Yes, but she said she wanted something shut down. We don't know that she was talking about the movie." Rarity said to Fluttershy and the group

Pinkie zoom next to Rarity.

She smiles calmly and shrugs, "Maybe she's just really mad that they're always running out of her imported butter praline crunch bars"

Ellie and Sunset pull the wrapper out of their pockets, "You mean this Bon Mot butter praline crunch bars, right?" Sunset ask her

"That's the one," Pinkie replies.

"We, uh... may have tried a few ourselves. Heh." Spike sheepishly admits.

"Yeah a few" Navi said in a deadpan tone

"We found them on the Mount Vehoovius set right before it collapsed." Sunset explain

"It sure seems like all signs are pointing to Chestnut Magnifico as the one causing all the problems around here." Twilight said

"Now hold on just a minutes guys! we can't just rule one person on sabotaging the movie. Chestnut Magnifico could very well be inocent. Maybe another person doing this." Vira said not wanting to accidently accuse an inocent person

"I get what your saying and all of us get it, but we don't know who's behind this or what's going on. But the first thing we need to do is find those relics." Rainbow said to Vira and everyone in a serious tone

"I agree with you. The relics were here earlier, and if Chestnut is behind this, then they must still be around here somewhere." Twilight said

Rarity crosses her arms in anger, "But still Darling. Vira does have a point! Chestnut Magnifico is an acclaimed actress! She'd never do something so dramatic!

"An actress? Dramatic? Never!" Sunset sarcastically said while smirking at Rarity

Vira face palm and groan. She look over to Applejack pleading to her to help Luckily Applejack could read Vira like a book.

Applejack crosses her arms, "Well, she might do somethin' like this if she was tryin' to get out of workin' on a movie she didn't want to do. But Ah have to agree on Vira on this. Chestnut Magnifico could be inocent and maybe someone else is sabotagin' the movie"

"Why don't Fluttershy, Pinkie, Spike, Navi and I follow Chestnut Magnifico and see if we can find anything out?" Sunset suggest the plan as they leave the group

Twilight look over to the others, "In the meantime, we should look for the relics."

"Where do we even start? It's not like there's some mysterious, thievin', cloaked figure we can chase after and say, _Hey, tell us where you're keepin' the relics!_" Applejack asks, and hollers at the last sentence in a dramatic way.

Just then, Rarity notices someone wearing a black cloak, sneaking around, "You mean like that one?" She ask pointing to the black cloak wearing person

The others turn to see a mysterious person wearing a black coat and bodysuit trying to sneak away, and stop when they notice they have been spotted. Sadly, cloak over their head is keeping them from being identified.

"Hey! Stop right there!" Rainbow demands

However, the thief begins to run away from the scene. Rainbow using the power of the geode she is wearing and runs with super speed to catch the culprit.

Ellie activate her geode and use her ninja speed to catch up with Rainbow. She use her geode again to made sure that she light on her hands and feet so that she doesn't damage the movie set and equipment.

Vira activated her geode to cast two spell that made bunny ears appear on her head. And the other spell was to increase her running to to catch up with the two girls and that cloak thief.

***It's the bunny ears from majora's mask, but think of the speed of the ears from super smash brother***

The others girls suddenly became stunned as their hair were a mess after Rainbow took off. Then they chase after them.

* * *

Rainbow, Ellie, and Vira continues to chase the mysterious person wearing the cloak.

However, Rainbow, Ellie, and Vira were having trouble keeping up with the relic thief as they kept going through different set and other locations around the building.  
But they have has lost the mysterious person and look around to see which way they went.

Twilight and the others finally caught up to them.

Rainbow, Ellie, and Vira pants after the speed they taken, "I can't believe We lost them! My geode gives me super speed, but I guess being awesomely fast doesn't help when the person you're chasing knows their way around better than you do." Rainbow frown complaining

"And even with my ninja skill and speed, Plus with Vira's magic skill we weren't able to catch the person" Ellie pouted upset while Vira had a serious expression

Sunset and her group enter the back set

"Hey, guys," sunset waving to the group

"Any luck findin' Chestnut?" Applejack asks.

"We couldn't find her," Navi explain flying toward Vira's shoulder

"But we did find a cupcake fountain!" Pinkie cheers, pulling a cupcake from her hair. Then chomps it in her mouth while hold Spike

"Then we got lost and somehow ended up here. What's going on with you guys?" Sunset then notice Vira and almost snorted in laughter at how adorable Vira look, "Uhh Love? What with the umm bunny ears?" She ask her

"We spotted this super-suspicious cloaked figure, but they got away. As for the bunny ears, well...these are items back home. It can make someone run fast, but I increase the speed with my magic to catch up with Rainbow" Vira explain waving her hand around over her head making the bunny ears disappear for now.

"I'm sure They're here somewhere." Rainbow said in a serious tone

"There you are!" The girls turn to notice a guy with a headset on his ear. He is a P.A., " W-Where are your costumes? We've got to hurry! I-I-I'm so gonna be fired if you aren't ready. The director wants to shoot in three minutes!" He said nearvously pushing the everyone but Vira, Navi and Ellie hurriedly.

Ellie , Navi and Vira follow them behind

***I decide not to include Vira and Ellie and Navi in on the costume cause I have no idea what superhero costume they should be in. ANYWAY LET GET BACK TO THE STORY***

* * *

**LATER**

After the guy led the girls to where they need to be, The girls are now wearing superhero costumes while Sunset was in Mane-iac costumes

"Uh, Ah think there's been some kind of mistake" Applejack called to the director who was a guy

"Wait, wait. Who are they?" He ask the P.A. confused

"They're the Power Ponies!" The P.A. announce while smiling

The Director groans putting his head down pinching the bridge of his nose while shaking his head

I'm fired, aren't I?" The P.A. ask knowing the answer of his mistake

"So fired." He said in a deadpanned tone looking very unamused

Applejack gasps, "Hey! There he is!" Applejack yelled pointing through the set alley as they see the mysterious cloak figure ran through the set alley

Rainbow and Pinkie both run through the slot alley trying to catch the person, but they get stuck between the gap of the wall.

Then both felt someone shoes on their heads. They look up and notice as Vira as she jump and flip over them. Then felt someone else shoes on them and realize it was Ellie as she did exactly what Vira did. Both ran after the mysterious cloak with Navi flying behind them

After Pinkie and Rainbow got unstuck, They caught up to Ellie, Vira, and Navi to catch up to the mysterious cloak The girls begam to give a chase after this cloak person.

They run after the mysterious person, who has been running to many different sets and other location in the studio.  
At one of the sets, Vira and Ellie hop over one of the cars. Then Pinkie who thought it would be fun to slide over the cars like in the movies, but the alarm sets off.

***You know what more funny? how the car didn't go off as soon as Vira and Ellie touch the hood but when pinkie did it..***

The girls except Vira, Ellie, and Rainbow are starting to get tired and are begin to lose the disguised person.

They end up reaching to a set that looks like a city block, that is entirely covered in some strange brown goo.

"Uh, what's this place supposed to be?" Applejack questions.

"And where did she go?" Rainbow asks.

"She must be around here somewhere. Wherever here is." Twilight answers, looking skeptic at the location

Pinkie gasps, and shouts, "Are you kidding?! This is the set of Stormy with a Side of Pudding!"

"Stormy with a side of what, now?" Applejack questions, looking very confused.

Pinkie grunts in disbelief, "It's only my all-time favorite movie!"

The girls except Vira and Ellie are giving confused looks at Pinkie. Rarity facepalm her head in response.

"I've tried to get you all to watch it, like, a kazillion-billion times!" Pinkie said to the girls.

"Oh That right! I remember watching it when you, Ellie and I had the sleepover few months ago," Vira said remembering the movie Pinkie smiled to her knowing she saw it

"I've heard they use real pudding!" Pinkie said with a smile.

Pinkie look at the giant blob of pudding on one of the building. She grab some with their finger, and puts it in her mouth.

"They do!" Pinkie said feeling the taste of pudding in her mouth

"Blech! Pinkie, You shouldn't be eating that. You don't how long it been there" Navi and Vira both spoke unison feeling disgusted

"Ugh! We're running out of time! We're supposed to be hunting down the missing relics and catching the bad guy, not eating pudding!" Rainbow said sounding very annpyed and frustrated about this situation

"We're trying. Maybe we should make our way back to the Daring Do set. There might have been some clues we missed," Twilight suggests.

Vira nodded then sense someone around the set then she heard Farore speak to her telepathic

_**'PRINCESS MOVE'**_ Farore yelled to her warning her

Vira grabbed Ellie and pulling them both away

Everyone, except, Rainbow, Vira and Ellie, scream in surprise. Rainbow turn around to see the others have been caught in a net. She notice Vira had Ellie with her knowing Vira had Save Ellie from being under the net

They look to see the mysterious person, and suspect that where the net comes from. The person begins to runaway from the scene.

"Don't worry! We've got this!" Rainbow declares then using her geode to run after the crook at top speed.

Then Ellie activate her geode to run after Rainbow and the cloak person. Vira followed suit after they had left the set

* * *

**WITH ELLIE AND RAINBOW**

Rainbow and Ellie ended up in a room full of equipments, "I know I saw him come in here." Rainbow said to Ellie looking around the room for the cloak person

"Where do you think they went?" Ellie ask looking around then they notice something shot past the them and Rainbow become spooked. Then they see one of the doors slams close.

Rainbow whimpers in concern

"Come on Let go in together" Ellie said reassuring Rainbow it's ok to be scared

Rainbow took a deep breath and opens the door entering the room with Ellie behind her

The two begin to look around as they look for the mysterious person. Rainbow screams to see a monster costume, and bumps into Ellie

Rainbow realizing it's fake, sighs in relief.

She turns to Ellie, "Sorry." She sheepishly said

Ellie just simply shrug and give Rainbow all small pat on the back. She not not offend or even mad about Rainbow freaking out. To be fair, Ellie would do the same if the role was reverse of her freaking out like rainbow did

Rainbow notice a locker and opens noticing a nice orange outfit in the locker. She pull it out to inspect it

"Hey isn't this the outfit Daring Do is suppose to wear in the nightclub scene" Ellie ask

"Yeah it is. What's it doing in here?" Rainbow said wondering why is it in this room

"I'm thinking whoever this cloak person is, probably put it here so no one can find it" Ellie said solving the mystery when the female P.A. explain to Canter about the missing oufiting

Then both hear door creaks as they turn around to see shut as the figure began to close it

"Hey!" Rainbow yelled as both girls runs to the door but they werent fast enought to make it as the figure closed the door and lock it

Rainbow Dash grunts trying to pull the door, "Hello? Anybody out there?" She sigh sitting down then snaps her fingers remembering something, "No problem! We'll just call our friends and let them know"

"Rainbow didn't you remember? we gave security our phones when we got here?" Ellie told her then Rainbow groan face palming herself almost ready to panic

"Look don't panic. Let try to get someone's attention" Ellie Suggested as both began to bang and yell to get someone to come and save them

"Hello? Is someone in there?" someone called out from the other side. Both Ellie and Rainbow were relive to know it was Vira

"Vira, it's us! Ellie and I are locked in here. That cloak person locked us in!" Rainbow yelled out trying once again pulling the door

Ok! Uhh...I dont see anything that can get the door open. I'll be right back with someone who can open this door" Vira yelled

"Just hurry back Vira!" Ellie shouted as they hear her footsteps fading

* * *

**TBC**

**What do you think will happen next? Will Ellie and rainbow get out? Who was that mysterious person? Will the girls get out of the net? Will they be able to save canter from being canceling the movie production**

**I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE THIS AND PLEASE R&R**

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND TELL AND SHOW YOUR FRIENDS THIS STORY AND CHAPTERS

BYE BRONIES AND PEGISISTER AND OF COURSE ZELDA FANS! ^_^ PLEASE R&R


	13. Chapter 13: Movie magic part 4

**DISCLAIMER:**  
**I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND LEGEND OF ZELDA FRANCHISE, OR CHARACTERS. THAT RIGHTS FOR ZELDA GOT TO NINTENDO. THE RIGHTS FOR MY LITTLE PONY GO TO HASBRO. I ONLY OWN MY OCS**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY**

_WITH ELLIE AND RAINBOW_

_Rainbow and Ellie ended up in a room full of equipments, "I know I saw him come in here." Rainbow said to Ellie looking around the room for the cloak person_

_"Where do you think they went?" Ellie ask looking around then they notice something shot past the them and Rainbow become spooked. Then they see one of the doors slams close._

_Rainbow whimpers in concern_

_"Come on Let go in together" Ellie said reassuring Rainbow it's ok to be scared_

_Rainbow took a deep breath and opens the door entering the room with Ellie behind her_

_The two begin to look around as they look for the mysterious person. Rainbow screams to see a monster costume, and bumps into Ellie_

_Rainbow realizing it's fake, sighs in relief._

_She turns to Ellie, "Sorry." She sheepishly said_

_Ellie just simply shrug and give Rainbow all small pat on the back. She not not offend or even mad about Rainbow freaking out. To be fair, Ellie would do the same if the role was reverse of her freaking out like rainbow did_

_Rainbow notice a locker and opens noticing a nice orange outfit in the locker. She pull it out to inspect it_

_"Hey isn't this the outfit Daring Do is suppose to wear in the nightclub scene" Ellie ask_

_"Yeah it is. What's it doing in here?" Rainbow said wondering why is it in this room_

_"I'm thinking whoever this cloak person is, probably put it here so no one can find it" Ellie said solving the mystery when the female P.A. explain to Canter about the missing oufiting_

_Then both hear door creaks as they turn around to see shut as the figure began to close it_

_"Hey!" Rainbow yelled as both girls runs to the door but they werent fast enought to make it as the figure closed the door and lock it_

_Rainbow Dash grunts trying to pull the door, "Hello? Anybody out there?" She sigh sitting down then snaps her fingers remembering something, "No problem! We'll just call our friends and let them know"_

_"Rainbow didn't you remember? we gave security our phones when we got here?" Ellie told her then Rainbow groan face palming herself almost ready to panic_

_"Look don't panic. Let try to get someone's attention" Ellie Suggested as both began to bang and yell to get someone to come and save them_

_"Hello? Is someone in there?" someone called out from the other side. Both Ellie and Rainbow were relive to know it was Vira_

_"Vira, it's us! Ellie and I are locked in here. That cloak person locked us in!" Rainbow yelled out trying once again pulling the door_

_Ok! Uhh...I don't see anything that can get the door open. I'll be right back with someone who can open this door" Vira yelled_

_Just hurry back Vira!" Ellie shouted as they hear her footsteps fading_

* * *

**And now the story began**

**WITH TWILIGHT AND THE OTHERS**

After finally getting the net off of them, the girls need to find Rainbow and the others along with the person behind the problems going around here.

"We have to find Rainbow Dash," Applejack says.

"And Ellie and Vira too" Navi adds.

"I don't see how. She, Ellie, and Vira moves so fast, they could be anywhere on the lot by now. Why she felt it necessary to wear the geode that gives her super-speed to a movie set? I could understand Vira and Ellie having their geodes" Rarity stated

Sunset sighs, "I wish I'd brought mine. One touch and I'd be able to see Chestnut's memories and get to the bottom of this whole thing." Sunset said concerned about her two friends and her girlfriend

"I know how to find Rainbow Dash and the others! Follow the pudding!" Pinkie declares, licking the treat from her finger.

The girls are looking a bit confused by it.

Pinkie kneels down to the bucket of pudding that is spilled on the floor, and says, "See?" She said pointing to the pudding

The girls look to see the bucket that is spilled to the ground, and Rainbow has lead a trail when she runs after the thief.

Spike sniffs the trail, "Follow me!" Spike shouts, and runs to follow the trail

"You're a genius, Pinkie Pie!" Twilight happily said to Pinkie

"I know!" Pinkie replies, with glee.

"C'mon, this way!" Sunset said as the girls begin to follow Spike as he follows the trail of pudding tracks on the ground. Twilight look to see Pinkie putting the bucket of pudding in her hair.

Pinkie shrugs her shoulders, "Eh, for the road!" she said to Twilight who wasn't phase by it. Then Twilight and Pinkie begin to follow the others.

After they began to following the trail, they hear footstep they look up to see Vira

"Oh I'm glad to see you guys!" Vira shouted in glee to see them. She stop, but almost fell down when she step on the pudding trail if it wasn't for Applejack catching her.

Vira look to Applejack and give her a grateful nod while Applejack tip her hat to Vira in return.

Sunset walk up to her quickly peck her lips in relief to see Vira safe and sound, "Vira, do you know where Rainbow and Ellie are?" she ask

"They're locked in a room. Come on! I'll show you where" Vira explain as she lead them where they are

"Rainbow! Ellie! I'm back and I bought the girls here!" Vira shouted into the door

Just then, the girls hear rattling sounds coming from the door.

They then hear Rainbow grunts, as she struggles and shouts, "Help! We're trapped in here!

"It's okay. We're here," Fluttershy calmly reassures.

Fluttershy tries to open the doors, but it's locked up tied.

"Vira, cant you use your magic to get them out of there? Sunset ask her

"Yeah I could try teleporting in there to get them out, but I've never actually use my magic to teleported with people before. I was planning to train my magic back home when i was younger but...my parents found out that i was doing it unspervise and in secret along with training with a sword. And after alomst getting killed by one of those enemies/monster,  
I was ground for a long time, never to train and always had a guard with me all the time. So I never had the time to pratice my magic So yeah I could or might accidently harm the both of them if I tried" Vira said not wanting to hurt Rainbow or Ellie

***I know I said in the last story Legend of Everfree she train her whole life...that is true, she did train, but there a difference in training physically and mentally. Plus whenever she manage to get away from her guard (who isn't her main body guard, It's Ellie), she would practice her magic and when she in her room or in the library, she would train mentally. **

**That why her mind and will is strong enough to not hurt her friends but it isn't strong to teleport many people with her. Plus the whole thing about she about her using her mental mind to control her magic and someone or something hit her magic, it causes damage to her mind or body is another limitation of hers These are obstacle Vira would have until she can get over in time. If i Put in she could easily get Rainbow and Ellie out of the room, but that would make too much perfect powerful oc which I don't want. I want an oc with problems that they need to overcome and have emotion***

Sunset understanding that Vira doesn't want to hurt her friends, so she decide not to pressure Vira to do something and made the decide to go with a another plan, "I'll go find somebody with a key." She told the group

"Wait," Twilight says, causing Sunset to pause in place.

Twilight grabs hold of her geode and uses the magic that is connected to her hand. She place her hand on the door and hears clicking noises from the lock.

The door quickly opens, and Rainbow jumps out as she happily says in relief, "Boy, am I happy to see you!"

Ellie walk out toward Vira, "nice job Vira" She fist bump Vira's shoulder complimenting her on the job well done

"Did you just make that lock unlock itself?" Rarity ask Twilight

"Nice!" Sunset and Vira compliments her

Applejack started Petting Spike and Navi, "Thinking' maybe we should all start wearin' our geodes around. Never know when our new magic might come in handy," Applejack suggest, thinking the idea of carrying the geodes around wasnt a bad thing."

"How did you find us? We gave up banging on the door five minutes ago," Rainbow asks.

"Pudding never lies," Pinkie answers with a grin on her face.

Then she begin to eat the pudding with the spoons.

"Plus Vira found us and lead us where you were" Rarity explain as Rainbow hugged Vira in thanks causing Vira to chuckle.

Vira pulled away from Rainbow then notice she had something in her hand, "Hey, is that the costume that went missing when we first got here?" She ask her

"Yeah. But We didn't see the person who locked us in, and there's still no sign of the relics," Rainbow answers.

"Huh. Ah say we head back to the scene of the crime Maybe there's somethin' there that could lead us to the relics." Applejack suggest confident on finding the relics

Twilight smiles as an idea hit her, "Or... we could let the culprit lead us to them!"

"Oh Boy, I know that look. What your plan?" Vira ask her knowing Twilight has a idea on whoose behind this

"But We just told you. We didn't see who locked us in here." Rainbow stated confuse

"We've got a pretty good idea who our thief is." Twilight smirk then turn to Vira, "But my idea requires Canter Zoom's help to catch them. They're...key...factors." Twilight explain still smirking

Rainbow, Ellie, and Vira nods but turn and look in disgust as Pinkie continue to eat the pudding

* * *

**TBC**

**What do you think will happen next? Who was that mysterious person? What plan Does Twilight had in mind? Will it be enough to save canter from being canceling the movie production? Will succeed or fail?**

**I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE THIS AND PLEASE R&R**

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND TELL AND SHOW YOUR FRIENDS THIS STORY AND CHAPTERS**

BYE BRONIES AND PEGISISTER AND OF COURSE ZELDA FANS! ^_^ PLEASE R&R


	14. Chapter 14: Movie magic final part

**DISCLAIMER:**  
**I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND LEGEND OF ZELDA FRANCHISE, OR CHARACTERS. THAT RIGHTS FOR ZELDA GOT TO NINTENDO. THE RIGHTS FOR MY LITTLE PONY GO TO HASBRO. I ONLY OWN MY OCS**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY**

_Sunset understanding that Vira doesn't want to hurt her friends, so she decide not to pressure Vira to do something and made the decide to go with a another plan, "I'll go find somebody with a key." She told the group_

_"Wait," Twilight says, causing Sunset to pause in place._

_Twilight grabs hold of her geode and uses the magic that is connected to her hand. She place her hand on the door and hears clicking noises from the lock._

_The door quickly opens, and Rainbow jumps out as she happily says in relief, "Boy, am I happy to see you!"_

_Ellie walk out toward Vira, "nice job Vira" She fist bump Vira's shoulder complimenting her on the job well done_

_"Did you just make that lock unlock itself?" Rarity ask Twilight_

_"Nice!" Sunset and Vira compliments her_

_Applejack started Petting Spike and Navi, "Thinking' maybe we should all start wearin' our geodes around. Never know when our new magic might come in handy," Applejack suggest, thinking the idea of carrying the geodes around wasnt a bad thing."_

_"How did you find us? We gave up banging on the door five minutes ago," Rainbow asks._

_"Pudding never lies," Pinkie answers with a grin on her face._

_Then she begin to eat the pudding with the spoons._

_"Plus Vira found us and lead us where you were" Rarity explain as Rainbow hugged Vira in thanks causing Vira to chuckle._

_Vira pulled away from Rainbow then notice she had something in her hand, "Hey, is that the costume that went missing when we first got here?" She ask her_

_"Yeah. But We didn't see the person who locked us in, and there's still no sign of the relics," Rainbow answers._

_"Huh. Ah say we head back to the scene of the crime Maybe there's somethin' there that could lead us to the relics." Applejack suggest confident on finding the relics_

_Twilight smiles as an idea hit her, "Or... we could let the culprit lead us to them!"_

_"Oh Boy, I know that look. What your plan?" Vira ask her knowing Twilight has a idea on whose behind this_

_"But We just told you. We didn't see who locked us in here." Rainbow stated confuse_

_"We've got a pretty good idea who our thief is." Twilight smirk then turn to Vira, "But my idea requires Canter Zoom's help to catch them. They're...key...factors." Twilight explain still smirking_

_Rainbow, Ellie, and Vira nods but turn and look in disgust as Pinkie continue to eat the pudding_

* * *

**Now the story begins**

**LATER**

After changing back into their normal clothes, the girls, Navi and Spike went back to the Tricorner set to talk to Canter, Chestnut, and Juniper about the situation. They hand Canter the costume that they found in the supply closet.

"You found this in a supply closet?" Canter questions.

"We didn't find the relics. But we don't think the thief has had a chance to take them off the lot yet. We wanted your permission to search the Tricorners Village set from top to bottom. Maybe we'll find a clue that would lead us to where they're hidden," Twilight explains.

Chestnut, Ellie, and Vira look to see Pinkie with a magnify glass and searching around.

Chestnut notice the two girls or even their friends weren't phase by their pink friend, so she just went back to listen to the conversation

"Of course." Canter answers and turns to Chestnut, "Chestnut, I need you to get into hair and makeup. As soon as we get the relics, we're gonna start shooting again."

"Hmph. We'll see," Chestnut said in a huff walking off to get her hair and makeup done.

Juniper had look worried as everyone begin to leave.

"Juniper, can you do a smoothie run? I'm sure all this sleuthing is gonna make everyone thirsty." He ask her

"Absolutely!" Juniper answers in a chipper voice Then runs off.

**MEANWHILE**

in a crate in a dark hallway, a dark figures appear as they ran to a large crate. They looked inside to find the relics. The person is relief to see the relics are still there and grab the relics in their hands, but doesn't notices that a someone had grabs their hood and pulled it off revealing the person. The person who was in the cloak turns out to be Juniper as the lights turn on.

The person who had reveal culprit face was Vira

"Ha! See? We told you all it wasn't Chestnut!" Rarity said point to Vira then her, knowing Chesnut was innocent the whole time

Juniper becomes stunned to see the CHS girls are all here.

Juniper fake a gasp, "Look! I found the missing relics!" Juniper said trying to act innocent

"Because you're the one who stole them!" Sunset sternly confronts her.

"She... She wouldn't." Canter said not believe his neice would do this

"I really hate to say it, but she would. And she did" Vira said.

Then Twilight explains, "But what she didn't expect was for Rainbow Dash and Vira to come to the Tricorners set before she was able to sneak them off to a safer hiding place. So she was forced to hide them in the first place she could find."

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Juniper in the tricorner set and take the relics. She hide them just as Rainbow and Vira appear to look at the relics. But Rainbow gasp in shock to see the case where the relics aren't there anymore, "Vira! They're gone!" Rainbow exclaim in shock_

_Juniper runs over, and asks, "What happened?" She ask_

"But she knew she couldn't leave them there. So the first chance she got, she tried to sneak them away." Twilight explains. voicing over the flashback

_Later on, Juniper uses the cloak and sit to cover her identity and goes back to get the relics from their hiding place. But hearing Applejack, Juniper turns around to see Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Vira, Ellie and Rainbow._

"Unfortunately for her, we spotted her!" Twilight add

_Juniper ran in her cloaks as the girls follow her_

Vira snap her fingers in realization, "But of course it makes so much sense. Since Juniper always here and works here when you direct your movies, She know this every inch of this place like the back of her hand" Vira chime in making Twilight nodded to her friend in congrautlation of remembering what Juniper said to them

"Which made the job easy for to trap us and lose Rainbow Dash and Ellie..."

_Juniper throw the net over them. Rainbow and Ellie ran after her then Vira ran after them_

"For a while. But when Rainbow Dash and Ellie managed to figure out where she'd run off to, she locked her in a closet with a set of keys that gives her access to _"just about every door in this place_"...which gave her the time she needed to hide the relics here." Twilight said finishing her explanation

"When did you figure out it was her?" Rainbow ask in shock on the fact Twilight had figure it out

"I started to piece things together when I unlocked the door to get you out of the supply closet.  
But we knew Juniper would never admit she were the one who had taken the relics." Twilight said making her

"Unless, of course, she was caught in the act of trying to move them again!" Sunset said smirks at Juniper

Juniper gives a worried expression putting the relics down

Twilight turns to Canter, "Which is why we told you to send them on that smoothie run." Twilight said smirking

The girls were impressed on Twilight figuring the mystery nod their heads in reply.

"So she'd think she had the opportunity to get the relics off the lot where no one could find them." Vira explain remembering the plan Twilight had

"But instead of searching the Tricorners set, you all were secretly following me here," Juniper admits.

Why would you do this?" Canter ask Juniper hurt that his niece was the one who was sabotaging his movie

"I'm sorry! Okay? I'm sorry. I just can't stand Chestnut! She's always eating all the peanut butter praline crunch bars, which are the only candy bars I like." Juniper explains, sounding upset and angry.

However, Pinkie blushes as she pull out one of the bar out of her hair and begans to eat it

"Where do you even had time to get those?" Vira ask whispering to her

Pinkie was about to say something but Canter spoke out

"That's hardly a reason to go-"

Juniper then glares at her uncle, "And I was mad at you for casting her as Daring Do! I mean, I have told you over and over again how badly I wanted to play Daring Do, and you just ignored me!" she angryily explain interupting her uncle

"But, Juniper, you're too young! You don't have any experience," Canter explain to her looking mad.

"I know! But I thought if enough things went wrong, Chestnut would maybe back out of the movie and then... you would give me a chance." she admits as she explain why she did it

"Not only did you jeopardize the production, endanger the safety of the actors and the film crew, but you also lied to me and took advantage of my trust!" He yell not please with the action of his niece

"I know. A-And I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt anyone, and I was going to return all the props, just as soon as Chestnut quit. I hope you can forgive me." She said looking down in shame

You're my niece, Juniper, so, of course, I can forgive you." Canter said with a calm demeanor then change to a stern expression, "But I'm sorry to say you're no longer welcome on the set, and it'll be-" Then he snaps his finger, "A long time before I consider allowing you back here!"

The security guard comes over to take Juniper away.

Before she is taken off the building, Canter hold out his hand, "Keys!" he firmly commanded

Juniper gives her uncle the spare keys. The security guard takes Juniper away, but not before giving the girls and Canter a cold glare. Juniper was mad, But she felt becoming resentment for the girls who had foil her her plans of wanting to be in the movie. The girls all look in concern as she left the building with the security guard

Just then Chestnut comes in to see Canter, "Canter, there you are!" She laughs, "So sorry I'm not in makeup, but I've just gotten a call from my agent. I no longer have to work on that ridiculous documentary about nests next month. Ha-ha! I swear, when they approached me, I thought they wanted to do a documentary about my organization for homeless animals." She laughs again, "Not on various "nests" around the world! Completely misleading! But no matter! That's all behind us!" She explain putting her shoulders on him

"See? I told you guys!" Vira said refering to almost rule Chestnut as the main suspect making the girls minus Rarity groan in annoyence knowing they'll never hear the end of it

"Does this mean? He ask

"No more scheduling conflict! I can extend my contract and continue filming" Chestnut says giving Canter a tap on the nose.

She turns to see Sunset and Vira holding the relics, "Hey, are those the missing relics?" she ask

Sunset lightly rolls eyes

"Yes! And I don't think we'll have to worry about them disappearing again. And it's all thanks to our visitors from Canterlot High. First you save Camp Everfree, now the Daring Do movie. Y'all are certainly on a roll," Canter told them, feeling appreciated for the girls to save his movie

"Yeah, We have an knack for attracting trouble wherever we go but we always help anyone in need" Vira said remembering all the inccidents they been in. The girls laugh too knowing what Vira was talking about

"Heh, heh. Uh, speaking of roles... Don't suppose you've got any extra parts my friends and I could play? You know, heh, as a reward for saving the day?" Rainbow asks.

"Rainbow! Just because we save the movie from being cancelled, doesn't mean we should expect someone to reward us. We only did this because it was the right to do" Vira scolding rainbow like a mom and reminding her not to be a arrogant person, but a humble herp

When Vira said/scold to Rainbow, Canter thought about what Vira just said a few seconds ago. He look at the girls and made a motion with fingers making look like a video camera trying to imgaine them in the shot.

After he thought for a minute and smiled, "I think we could figure something out." he said

* * *

LATER

They began shooting the scene of the Tricorner of Marapore, Chestnut is running as she is dress as Daring Do is with the sword in her possession.  
As Daring Do is running across the marketplace, Sunset and the girls have been seen doing their part of the film.

Sunset, Rarity, and Vira are carpet merchants. Vira had a cane wearing an eyepatch having Navi on her shoulder. Applejack and Ellie are carrying a basket of apples Pinkie and Spike are juggling

Twilight is carrying books.  
Daring Do runs into Fluttershy and then a man name Starwart appears. Fluttershy along with the citizens start running.

"You will give me the Sword of Altoriosa!" Starwart demands.

Daring Do looks down to see the sword glowing connected to the staff.

"I don't think so, Stalwart!" She shout refusing

Stalwart grins evilly, "Have it your way! Hostium prihobore...Give up, Daring Do! The Sword shall be mine!" He yelled to her as he did an evil laugh

Starwart uses the staff and points it in front of Daring Do

Daring Do gasps in shockas she watch Starwart using the staff's power. then the sword escapes from Daring's possession and floats to the staff

Daring doesn't know what to do as she fail to get the sword from escaping from her grasp.

Just then, she hears a loud whistle, and Rainbow throws her the whip. Daring cracks the whip and uses it to knock the staff out of Stewart's hands. With that, the scepter and the sword falls to the ground.

However, Rainbow squeals in excitement, "This is so awesome!"

"Cut! Again?!" Canter shouts with a groan.

The girls including some of the actors and employees calmly look at Rainbow to see her with a exciting look on her face.

Realizing what she has done, "Uh, sorry." She Apologised looking Sheepishly...

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

The girls and the actors retake the scene again and manage to finish the scene without any interuption.  
Canter didnt want anything bad to happen the girls if they took the bus home, so he had his personal driver drive them home.

After dropping Vira and Sunset home, Vira was seen looking out in Sunset's window of the apartment being lost in her thoughts.

Ellie and Navi went to Fluttershy's home to sleepover cause they both promise her to help her at the animal shelter tomorrow after Fluttershy finally had the courage to give Chestnut a flyer of the animal shelter. Of course she post the flyer up online and sponsor it. Now more people will come to either help or adopt a pet. So Fluttershy will need Ellie and Navi help.

Vira was so focus in her thought that she didn't notice Sunset walk up to her. Then Vira jump when felt Sunset wrap her arm behind her, "Shh, love it only me" Sunset laugh calling her love in Vira's language, "is there something on your mind?" She ask her putting her head on Vira's shoulder

Vira let out a 'hmm' sound, sensing Sunset's concern about her and could tell that Sunset wanted to Vira to share on what on her mind

"I was just thinking about what happened today. I just thinking about on what happened with Juniper. Even though we caught her being the thief and save the production. I just can't help, but feel bad for Juniper, but then again, i cant shake the feeling of her causing trouble to get back on us.

Maybe she do that when she has the chance, but honestly I feel like we deserve it. I don't know maybe it's the feeling of guilt... I just wish we didn't cause her to be fired. It really reminded me of all the people we met and how everyone who Wanted something and didn't care who or what happens to accomplish it in a bad way."

Sunset furrow her eyebrow in anger and annoyance, but she sigh turning Vira aroung quickly pulling her into a kiss. Vira squeak in surprise but she relax letting the moment of Sunset kissing her envelope her as a warm feeling enter her mind. Sunset then pick Vira up and led her to the bed. She give Vira a quick kiss and plop down on the bed with Vira still on her arm.

She had Vira laying on top of her below Sunset's neck, "Vira, my sweet dove...You know how I made mistakes in the past just like Juniper. And Twilight end up making mistake too, Soursweet and the other Shadowbolts made mistake too, And even Gloriosa made mistake as well. And we all paid the price for our mistake."

Sunset running her hand through Vira's head, "But What Juniper did to her uncle wasn't yours, mine or the girls' fault but her own. She let her action get the better of her even after her uncle said she was too young and inexperience to be in his movie and now she paying the consequences of her action." Sunset look down to see Vira having a doubtful Look.

Sunset thought for a moment and remember a sort of similar experience, "Do you remeber back when You and me were first starting on fencing?" Vira nodded confuse that Sunset just randomly brought this up, "You, of course were already a natural and the most experience since your like your dad. And I, Thinking I was ready to spar with you after barley learning the basics of the sword and body position.

You tried telling not to do it and to practice more before sparing with you or anyone. but I didn't listen and I stupidly tried to impress you and end up spraining my hand and ankle. you angrily told me off that I was still too inexperience to even do any cool tricks but in the end you felt guilty while you were tending my injuries. And I reassured you it wasn't you fault but mine that I didn't listen to you when you told me i wasn't ready on doing anything with the sword until I fully was able to.

Then I remember always apricating the time you were always there to help me with my fencing" Sunset smiled as Vira's finger trace the wrist where Sunset had Sprain in the incident and kiss it.

"I get what your saying and I understand why you feel like this. maybe in the future we can help and offer her friendship to her, but only if she wants to" Sunset said trying to reassure Vira that everything is and will be ok in the end Then Sunset kiss her head, "Now come on. let get some sleep" Sunset said snuggling closer to Vira still running her hand through her hair as both are feeling tired and let their mind and body be overtaken by sleep

* * *

**THE END...FOR NOW**

**As for the whole thing of Vira feeling bad...Vira is the type to just feel bad that someone will do anything and I mean ANYTHING to get what they want. And she feels guilty that she and her friends cause Juniper to lose her job and ban from her uncle movie production even though it not her fault but the person themselves. Vira or any case you the reader are not responsible for the action of another person. Honestly the whole juniper movie incident, how long had she been doing this to her uncle?**

**Like is this the first time or has there been other incident she where she sabotage him? And another thing the fact she did this to her own Family that just a low blow.**

**this is the end of Movie magic next is the Mirror magic**


	15. Chapter 15: Mirror magic part 1

**Hey guy here it is part 1 of Mirror Magic and the final story. hope y'all like it**

**DISCLAIMER:**  
**I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND LEGEND OF ZELDA FRANCHISE, OR CHARACTERS. THAT RIGHTS FOR ZELDA GOT TO NINTENDO. THE RIGHTS FOR MY LITTLE PONY GO TO HASBRO. I ONLY OWN MY OCS**

* * *

**AT CANTERLOT MALL**

Many people are seen hanging with friends, shopping, eating, going to the movies, or doing any activities that are done at the shopping center.

Walking down the halls of the mall is Juniper Montage, wearing a usher uniforms

As she walks down the halls, a t.v screens turn on, and playing the music video Dance Magic that The Rainbooms, Vira, Ellie, and The Shadowbolts are on.

She grumple as an annoyance expression appears on her face. She walk away from the tv screen, but then the same video in another tv of the mall

"Those girls!" Juniper said as she became more annoyed as she tries to leave but she kept seeing other video appears. Juniper feeling resentment towards the 9 girls who foil her plans and made her lose her job with her uncle

Juniper groans in anger and annoyence, "First, they get me kicked off the Daring Do set. Now...!" Juniper said to herself as she bumps into a billboard.

She turned around to sees the poster for the movie. She looks on the side of the poster and notice Sunset and her friends are in it, "They're everywhere! I bet they'll be at the premiere tonight. I bet I'll be the lucky one ushering them to their seats." she said in annoyence

Juniper hits the billboard, but it's still standing. She then grabs it, and shakes it, then let it fall to the ground.

Just then, strange static appears, and male appear, "Juniper, where are you? We need you back at the popcorn popper."

Juniper picks up the walkie talkie from her pocket, "What was that...boss? Can't hear you!...Losing you!" She said making noises with her mouth making sound like she losing the signal.

She then walks to a sunglasses stand, "If those girls hadn't shown up, I would have played Daring Do! Tonight would have been about me." She said to her herself

"I would have been a star!" Juniper exclaim puting on red, sparkling star shaped sunglasses.

The clerk in charge of the stand, looks at Juniper after pulling down his shades. He shakes his head then went back to his phone putting the glasses back up

Juniper pick up the mirror to looks at herself, "You're right. They are a bit much." She said agreeing taking the sunglasses off and puts the glasses on the shelf, and tries on another pair.

What she and the Clerk didn't notice was a stream of blue magic appear from the sky and travels inside the mall. Then it lands on the mirror Juniper has used. The mirror transformed into a light pale blue like crystal, with two purple gems.

Juniper picks it up and looks at her reflection. Suddenly the reflection changes on the mirror. Juniper yelps and drops the mirror to the ground.

She look around, "What was that?" she ask herself trying to process if she saw was real or not.

Juniper slowly touches the mirror with her finger then a strange blue sparks and flames come out of it.  
Juniper screams when the mirror did that. She pick it up and look at the reflection again

The mirror began to ripples and it reveals a different reflection of Juniper.  
The mirror shows her hair is down and stylish with a purple clip on it.  
She is wearing a elegant purple and black feather like dress, and has a three blue bells for a necklace. The reflection blows a kiss at Juniper.

Juniper gasps, "Incredible!" She said amazed by the mirror changing her appearence in the relfection

she put the money on the counter, "Keep the change. Something tells me this thing's worth it," Juniper said to guy leaving with the mirror. Unaware on the danger the magic in the mirror truly poses.

* * *

**MEANWHILE WITH SUNSET AND THE GIRLS**

At the food court of the mall, Sunset, Ellie, Vira and the girls are having lunch at the food court.  
Sunset sat at one of the table of the food court. She had Vira's bag which contain a certain bird who had sneak into the mall. She was waiting for the girls to come back with food.

She decide write a letter to Princess Twilight in her journal

As Sunset began to writes,

_'Dear Princess Twilight,_

_Tonight's the night of the big movie premiere. All my friends even Vira are really excited, and I should be, too. Except I can't seem to keep my mind on anything other than our new powers, and the rogue magic that's loose in this world, and how scary but exhilarating it all is. How does it work? How can we be prepared for it? When will it show up again? Well, you see the problem. With the weight of all Equestria on your shoulders, you must have some advice on how to-'_

Sunset stops writing to see that she on her last page of her book, "Oh no! _'Sigh'_ Shoot!" She exclaim

"What's the matter Sunset?" Navi ask in a hush tone peeking slightly out of the bag. At the same time, Pinkie and Vira appeared pulling out the two chairs. Vira sat on the right chair while Pinkie sat on the left chair.

"Hey Sunset. Is something wrong?" Vira asking her the same thing Navi ask. she and Pinkie are holding a tray of food...Well actually Vira had two tray. One was hers while the other tray was Sunset.

"Oh, I just ran out of pages in my journal. That's all," sunset answers. Then she makes a sulk look on her face.

Rainbow walks by, "Chillax, SunShim." She said

"Um, who's "SunShim"?" Fluttershy asks.

"That's Sunset's new movie star name," Rainbow said, taking her seat. Then took a sip of her drink, "I just made it up!"

"For sweet apples' sake, we only have bit parts in this flick. We're not movie stars" Applejack says, looking annoyed.

"Yet, darling. Yet," Rarity says.

"Rarity, that's not helping Rainbow's ego. We don't need a repeat of the battle of band incident." Ellie said sitting down next to Twilight looking over to Rarity then to Rainbow. Both girls shudder and grim at the thought of all of them fighting when the dazzling took over the school using evil magic and making everyone turn into jerks and fight with them.

"There's more bothering you than just journal pages, isn't there, Sunset?" Twilight asks, knowing there's something on her friend's mind.

"Um..." Sunset said unsure about telling them

Vira grab a hold of Sunset hand, "Hey, remember you always told me many times if I had something on my mind, I can tell you anything even if it serious or not. Please tell us. we're not going to judge you" Vira said squeezing Sunset hand

"Vira's right Sunny! C'mon! Share your troubles. It might help soothe your stressed nerves," Pinkie happily told, leaning against Sunset then grab Sunset's face rubbing her cheeks and squish her cheeks together

Sunset rubs her cheek, and says, trying not to look nervous, "Uh, I don't wanna take any of the fun out of our big night "

"I said spill it, SunShim!" Pinkie shouts, getting to Sunset's face making Sunset and Vira grab each other in a sudden surprise. Navi squeak and duck back in Vira's bag in surprise. But she stick her head out and unamusing glared at Pinkie for shouting.

Pinkie notice this and quickly shot a apologetic expression but then went back into her hyper self.

"Okay, okay," Sunset said, slowly pushing Pinkie away from her and pull away from Vira hold on her

She then turns to her friends, "It's just that things have been calm around here, magic-wise."

"But isnt that a good thing? You know us not worry about magic appearing too often" Vira ask her in cofusion

"No-I mean, it is a good thing, yes. It's just that instead of enjoying the fact that things are calm, I'm constantly thinking about things going wrong, even when they aren't," Sunset explains, not feeling very calm about it.

"Ooh, like...like what things?" Fluttershy asks, starting to get worried.

"I don't know. I shouldn't even be thinking about any of this stuff right now. And neither should any of you" Sunset said

Pinkie, Vira, and Navi notices that Sunset's book is vibrating and Pinkie picks it up.

"Look! Twilight's writing you back!" Pinkie happily exclaim while holding it up, "Hey, everybody, Sunset's getting an Equestritext!" She announce it to everyone in a loud way

Sunset reaches up, and tries to take it from Pinkie. Vira rolling her eyes at how loud Pinkie is. That not she mind her friends, but it's probably best to keep the whole Equestria/magic/pony counter parts on the down manage to grab the book from Pinkie and then hand back to Sunset.

Sunset look over to Vira in thanks and sits down reading the message Twilight wrote.

"What's it say?" Applejack asks.

"Princess Twilight wants me to come to Equestria" She said to all the girls

Hearing the message, the girls know it can only be one thing.

"Looks like you're going to Equestria for a quick visit," Vira says.

"Yeah, but it been so long. I havent been back home. I dont know...the last time I went back, was when I stole Princess twilight crown" Sunset said with a terrified expression

"You know you dont have to go alone. I can go with you for moral suport" Vira suggest as she really wants to go to equestria since last she tried...was in the friendship games.

"Uhhh….Vira dont you remember? The errand you promise to do before going the premiere movie" Twilight said reminding Vira the errand she was suppose to do in the mall before the premiere.

Vira groan remembering the promise she made. She sat back down pouting while crossing her arms. This sight of Vira acting like a child made Sunset smile lightly at her.

"My god dove. You look so adorable pouting. You like a child doing that. how are you this adorable?" Sunset gushed and Teased Vira while pinching her cheek.

Vira let out a whining noise, SUNNY STOP! IM NOT ADORABLE NOR LOOK OR ACT LIKE A CHILD" Vira whine stomping her feet

This made Sunset laugh even more squishing Vira's cheek even more pulling her into a kiss then rubbing her nose against Vira. The other girls groan but they also laugh at their interaction

"Hey I can go with her if you want Vira" Ellie said suggest the idea as Sunset and Vira pull away from their moment of affection

"Really?" Vira ask surprise

"Sunset is not only your girlfriend, but my friend too. I'll make sure she'll be ok" Ellie said as Vira hugged in thanks

Ellie pulled away and walk over to Sunset who got up from her chair, and both left to the girls ready to enter Equestria. Before they left, Navi too went with them

* * *

**BACK WITH JUNIPER**

At the movie theater, Juniper is at the popcorn stand looking at herself in the mirror she bought. The reflection of the mirrior is showing herself a famous movie star as cameras are flashing behind her

"It's like this mirror is the only one around here who gets us." She dreamily said staring at it. Then she hears someone behind her clear their thoart in a irritably way. She turned around to see a male usher.

It was her boss holding a broom, "Popcorn spill at the condiment counter."

"Does this look like someone who cleans popcorn spills?" Juniper asks glaring at her boss then show him the mirror. but it didn't seem to phase him since it just show him his reflection and nothing else

"No. It looks like someone about to fire somebody." He said amost telling he will fire her if she didn't do her job as he give her the broom.

She sulk in anger as she takes the dust pan and broom as he walks away. She began to groan as she walks to the spilled popcorn, dragging the broom and dust pan.

As soon as Juniper reaches the spill, drops the two supplies, "This is the worst." She sighed talking to herself

Then an idea hit her, "Hey, I know what will perk me up! A little Mirror Me time!" She said taking the mirror out and once again, it shows the reflection of her being a star. it show her people are asking for her autograph, interviews, and others.

Juniper smiled and giggles, "That's more like it!" She said liking what the mirror is showing her

She sighs, "I wish this popcorn would just clean itself up so I could just stare at you all day." She said to the mirror holding it up in the air. Then then the mirror starts swirling in colors. Then it shot a magical aura beam at the popcorn zaps the popcorn making the popcorn be up into the mirror.

Juniper is shocked to see what has happened.

Then her Boss appears from behind her "Whuh?" He look at floor in shock. She jump in surprise hiding the mirror behind her back, "Done already? I'm shocked." He said to her still in shock

Juniper let out a nervous grins as her boss walk away, "You and me both!" She said to herself as she nervous laugh looking at the mirror worriedly unaware of the danger of having this magic for too long

* * *

**TBC**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Since Sunset and Ellie are going to Equestria, what do you think Ellie pony form should be or what it will be? earth, pegasus, or unicorn? and should she still have her geode with her or should it be hidden within her?**  
**tell me and I'll give credit to whoever gives me the best suggestion and reason and remember it has to be based on the fact she part of the sheikah tribe and why**


	16. Chapter 16: Mirror magic part 2

**Hey everyone I hope everyone had a wonderful halloween time**

**DISCLAIMER:**  
**I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND LEGEND OF ZELDA FRANCHISE, OR CHARACTERS. THAT RIGHTS FOR ZELDA GOT TO NINTENDO. THE RIGHTS FOR MY LITTLE PONY GO TO HASBRO. I ONLY OWN MY OCS**

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY_

_BACK WITH JUNIPER_

_At the movie theater, Juniper is at the popcorn stand looking at herself in the mirror she bought. The reflection of the mirror is showing herself a famous movie star as cameras are flashing behind her_

_"It's like this mirror is the only one around here who gets us." She dreamily said staring at it. Then she hears someone behind her clear their throat in a irritably way. She turned around to see a male usher._

_It was her boss holding a broom, "Popcorn spill at the condiment counter."_

_"Does this look like someone who cleans popcorn spills?" Juniper asks glaring at her boss then show him the mirror. but it didn't seem to phase him since it just show him his reflection and nothing else_

_"No. It looks like someone about to fire somebody." He said almost telling he will fire her if she didn't do her job as he give her the broom._

_She sulk in anger as she takes the dust pan and broom as he walks away. She began to groan as she walks to the spilled popcorn, dragging the broom and dust pan._

_As soon as Juniper reaches the spill, drops the two supplies, "This is the worst." She sighed talking to herself_

_Then an idea hit her, "Hey, I know what will perk me up! A little Mirror Me time!" She said taking the mirror out and once again, it shows the reflection of her being a star. it show her people are asking for her autograph, interviews, and others._

_Juniper smiled and giggles, "That's more like it!" She said liking what the mirror is showing her_

_She sighs, "I wish this popcorn would just clean itself up so I could just stare at you all day." She said to the mirror holding it up in the air. Then then the mirror starts swirling in colors. Then it shot a magical aura beam at the popcorn zaps the popcorn making the popcorn be up into the mirror._

_Juniper is shocked to see what has happened._

_Then her Boss appears from behind her "Whuh?" He look at floor in shock. She jump in surprise hiding the mirror behind her back, "Done already? I'm shocked." He said to her still in shock_

_Juniper let out a nervous grins as her boss walk away, "You and me both!" She said to herself as she nervous laugh looking at the mirror worriedly unaware of the danger of having this magic for too long_

* * *

**Now the story begins**

**MEANWHILE OUTSIDE OF CHS**

Sunset, Navi and Ellie walk toward the wondercolt statue which is still missing the horse that is supposed to be on top.

Sunset look over to Ellie, "are you ready?" Sunset ask Ellie which she nod mentally preparing for the trip

Sunset holding her bag breathing deeply, "Is the coast clear?" She ask both Ellie and Navi

Navi who was on Sunset's head jump and landed on top of the statue looking around. At the same time, Ellie look around to see if anyone around. When there wasn't anyone near, they gave Sunset a thumbs up confirming the coast is clear

"You two have fun. I'll stay here and guard the portal. Dont want another inccident of someone getting to close to the portal" Navi said looking down on them

Sunset smile and gave a nod to Navi in a way of thanking her as both girls enter the portal to Equestria.

Sunset and Ellie both yelp and scream in surprise as their swirls around across the rainbow portal.

* * *

**MEANWHILE IN EQUESTRIA**

At Princess Twilight's castle library of Equestria, the portal begin to make a magical charge, and activates the portal.

In a matter of seconds, Sunset flies out of the portal and crashes into stacks of books, and hits the ground. Changed into her pony form, Sunset groan as she became very daze from the landing She open her eyes as she had her vison was blurry, but she notices somepony is looking at her.

Sunset tries to get a clear view, "Princess Twilight, is that you?" she ask in confusion trying to get a better veiw as she squint her eyes

Then her vision clears up to reveal somepony else in her sight.

"Nope. Starlight Glimmer," Starlight said smiling introducing herself.

"Opps" Sunset said laughs nervously to the unicorn before standing up on two feet like a human and try to keep her balance.

Starlight gave her a _'WFT is wrong with this pony'_ look. Sunset look back and notice Starlight's expression. She got on all four feet.

Then the portal activated once again which made Starlight and Sunset look towards it as Ellie flew out of the portal. Starlight knowing and witness how Sunset had nasty landing, was about to use her magic to stop Ellie from crashing into the crystal wall using her m, but she was stunned when the pony use the momentum of their legs to cushion their landing, which stop her from crashing into the wall, but she still ended up sliding down to the ground with her face down on the ground and her tail in her face

Sunset troted up to her friend, "Whoa Ellie nice landing! You got to teach me how to do that and maybe that way I can finally rub it in Rainbow's face" Sunset said very excitedly and impress as she help her friend up and she said the last part in a teasing way

"Sure, but it might take a while for you to learn that since you haven't been trained like a sheikah like me. And I'm not going easy on you even if your my friend" Ellie said shake off like a dog getting the hairs out of her mouth. She said the last part very seriously since she takes training very seriously

Ellie look around the castle then stop when saw herself in the reflection "Whoa this castle is amazing! Huh...So this is what i look like" She said admiring herself. Her fur was a darker shade of brown and her red hair tips had a lighter color. she had her family crest on her flank. she notice she dint had a horn or wing. She had the choker geode on her neck

***What i meant of Ellie sticking the landing when she flew in from the portal and not made Sunset do the same. it's because of Ellie training to adapt to her environment when she leaves to a new place. think of lighting dust when she was on the equipment called the Dizzitron of the episode Wonderbolt Academy. Which Test and task a disorientating Pegasus to recover after being spun in circles. And since Ellie doesn't have magic like Vira she has to use other methods like a ninja in the shadows. So her being a earth pony make sense since she doesn't rely on her training on magic (minus her geode) and honestly, i would love to see her on the Dizzitron to show/prove to ponies you don't need to be a Pegasus to know that you have what it takes to be a hero or wonderbolt material when it comes to obstacle in the way. or in other words working hard and train despite of not having wings or horn***

"This both weird and cool" Ellie comment walking around feeling weird and amaze on it

Yeah it takes a while to get use to it." Starlight said giving a small smile

Yeah i know the feeling; it's weird after all this time. umm... quick question how are you walking on fours so easily if it your first time being here?" Sunset ask Ellie

"…..well...… when you spend your years with Ansem and Vira who have magic there were bound to have mishap with their magic" Ellie stated pausing on her answer while giving a sheepish smile remembering all the time being accidently in their way when they tried to use their magic then backfires turning her into any type of animals, monsters, ect. ect.

Both Starlight and Sunset made an '_oh'_ sound considering Sunset laugh now finally knowing this embarrassing moment of Vira childhood and having leverage on her now which made her want to know more

**_'Note to self: Bribe Navi and Ellie into spilling more of happy/embarrassing childhood of Vira' _**Sunset thought to herself

While Starlight tilt her head in confusion not know what this pony is talking about or if she should praise this pony for not growing insane towards pony with no control on their magic abilities

"Starlight glimmer" Sunset said remebering what Twilight told her and the girls

"Oh your that Student that Twilight decide to teach about friendship" Ellie said also remebering when twilight last visit them

Starlight nodded then she give Ellie a confuse look, "and you are..."

"Oh where my manners? I'm Ellie" She said introducing herself

"Ah! your that girl that Twilight had been talking about along with another girl and bird" Starlight gently smiling now realizing who this is since Twilight had been talking about them non-stop, "Anyway She wanting me to give you this" She said litting up her horn holding up a book with her magic.

the cover had Sunset and Twilight's cutie mark on it. Sunset hold her hoof out to grab it as Starlight let go, but it fell to the ground

Sunset giving Starlight a embarrasing expersion

Sunset then tried grabbing it with her hoof but failed as she give a growl of annoyed

"Uhh Sunset?" Ellie call out as Sunset look up to see Ellie point up her head making Sunset remember she has magic. She lit her horn and levitate the book expecting the pages.

"She wanted to give it to you herself, but she and her friends were called away on a friendship mission," Starlight looks away, "It happens a lot around here." She explains on why Twilight isn't here

Then Sunset uses her magic to put it back in her bag, "That must be stressful huh? Never knowing when you might be called to save the day. Dropping everything at a moment notice, How does she do it?" Sunset ask

"Boy, dont I know the feeling" Ellie said almost sounding sad and bitter. She knew how improtantance the role of princess is or what need to be done to help out a princess in need

What do you mean?" Sunset ask Ellie

"your talking to the person who had to be train at a young age just to be a bodyguard to my friend who is a princess" Ellie having a somber look her ears fold back, "Never having to experience to be a kid or to have fun, dropping everthing to save her only to find out your friend doesn't need to be protected like a little fragile person"

Sunset giving her pity expression remembering the stories Vira had said about Ellie being train to be her personal guard while Starlight had a surprise expression, **_'how in Equestria can this girls be burden with so much on her hoof? From what Twilight had told me and our friend, She along with her friend are really strong and wise, but judging on how Ellie is a few years younger than me, they seem too young to experience this kind of burden'_ **Starlight thought as she fold her ear down not knowing how to lighten the mood.

"Sorry girls. Twilight only told me to give you the journal" Starlight explain

Sunset and Ellie had dissapointed expression

So, are you sure she wont be back anytime soon" Sunset ask

Pretty sure" Starlight said confirming the question

"I'm not sure. Depending on the problem, it could take a while," Starlight answers.

"Oh that too bad. I guess we'll be going now" Ellie said begin to walk back to the portal then duck down when Sunset once again tried to walk on her two legs as her hoofs flail around trying to keep balance

"FOR HYLIA SAKE SUNSET! USE YOUR FOUR LEGS! I swear how does Vira put up with your embarrassing dorky self" She ask teasing the poor pony

Sunset shot Ellie a glare then give Starlight a sheepish smile. She and Ellie then continue walking towards the portal

Starlight decides to follow her, "What's it like back there?" She ask them making the two girls stop in their track

"Well, it's pretty different...and not so different at the same time. it kind of hard to explain" Sunset answers.

"Yeah Like ummm...You know, I wouldnt know how to explain to you since your world look like the world Vira, Navi and I pretty much live in like having magic except the whole being pony" Ellie explain not knowing how to explain

Starlight giggles, "I guess you have to be there in order to get it."

"Guess so. I lived there for a few years, and it's great. Of course, being in Equestria is great too," Sunset answers.

Starlight is starting to get an idea in her head, "I don't suppose...?"

"You really think Princess Twilight would be okay with that?" Sunset ask.

"I don't know for she if she wouldn't be okay with it," Starlight remarks.

Sunset arches her eye brow, and says, "That's not a particularly compelling argument."

"She wants me to learn more about friendship, and I'm not learning a whole lot just hanging out in her castle," Starlight says.

Ellie put her hoof on her chin, "Hmm you do you have a point. I remember Vira going to the same thing of not having friends or making them until she experience it herself" Ellie said remebering the time Vira learned about friends after becomeing friends with the rainboom and Sunset

Sunset put her hoof on her chin in thought, "Well, We haven't seen you in that world, so chances are you aren't gonna run into yourself."

"Is that something you don't hear everyday," Starlight blunt replies.

"You'll get use to that once you realize what we mean." Ellie putting her hoof around Starlight's neck "if we bring you with us, can you promise us that you lay low. and not draw too much attention to yourself."

Starlight scoofs it off, "You'll barely even notice I'm there." She wink at them

"introducing you to my friends could be a nice distraction," Sunset replies.

"But you'll totally notice I'm there, and it will keep your mind off other things that might be bothering you," Starlight gushed Starlight glancing at Sunset with eager sparkles in her eyes.

"And we can properly introduce her to Vira and Navi too" Ellie stated since all three of them having been dying to get to know starlight. Ellie then glance at Sunset shooting her a puppy eye expression with her ears down

Sunset look over to Ellie and notice her expression, "Oh dont give me that look! I already have to deal with Vira giving me the same expression and now I have deal with you in your pony form" She shout blushing remembering how easily she gave in when Vira did her puppy eye expression to do the thing what she wanted. Then it made even more worse and possibly even more diabetically adorable when Ellie got Starlight to do it too.

_***Nooo not another one ***sigh*** I wonder what would Vira look like if she was a pony too...***shook head*** nope. nope. nope. don't think about Vira and how even more adorable she would be and how she would use it as a advantage to try to get me to do things for her' **_Sunset thought to herself and trying to shake the image of what Vira would look like

"So what do you think?" Starlight ask Sunset nudging her, "Can I come back with you two?" Starlight adds with glee and jumping a bit.

Sunset looks back at the mirror, and then look over to Ellie nodded

"Just a quick warning it might be a rough experience going throught the portal. So dont freak out when you see yourself" Ellie explain

" Dont worry I'll be fine" Starlight said dismissing Ellie's warning as as all three walk into the portal. Starlight eyes close when she and the others were spinning in the portal

* * *

**TBC**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? How would the other Girls will react to Starlight? How would Starlight react of the change?**


	17. Chapter 17: Magic mirror part 3

**DISCLAIMER:**  
**I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND LEGEND OF ZELDA FRANCHISE, OR CHARACTERS. THAT RIGHTS FOR ZELDA GOT TO NINTENDO. THE RIGHTS FOR MY LITTLE PONY GO TO HASBRO. I ONLY OWN MY OCS**

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY_

_"Oh that too bad. I guess we'll be going now" Ellie said begin to walk back to the portal then duck down when Sunset once again tried to walk on her two legs as her hoofs flail around trying to keep balance_

_"FOR HYLIA SAKE SUNSET! USE YOUR FOUR LEGS! I swear how does Vira put up with your embarrassing dorky self" She ask teasing the poor pony_

_Sunset shot Ellie a glare then give Starlight a sheepish smile. She and Ellie then continue walking towards the portal_

_Starlight decides to follow her, "What's it like back there?" She ask them making the two girls stop in their track_

_"Well, it's pretty different...and not so different at the same time. it kind of hard to explain" Sunset answers._

_"Yeah Like ummm...You know, I wouldnt know how to explain to you since your world look like the world Vira, Navi and I pretty much live in like having magic except the whole being pony" Ellie explain not knowing how to explain_

_Starlight giggles, "I guess you have to be there in order to get it."_

_"Guess so. I lived there for a few years, and it's great. Of course, being in Equestria is great too," Sunset answers._

_Starlight is starting to get an idea in her head, "I don't suppose...?"_

_"You really think Princess Twilight would be okay with that?" Sunset ask._

_"I don't know for she if she wouldn't be okay with it," Starlight remarks._

_Sunset arches her eye brow, and says, "That's not a particularly compelling argument."_

_"She wants me to learn more about friendship, and I'm not learning a whole lot just hanging out in her castle," Starlight says._

_Ellie put her hoof on her chin, "Hmm you do you have a point. I remember Vira going to the same thing of not having friends or making them until she experience it herself" Ellie said remebering the time Vira learned about friends after becomeing friends with the rainboom and Sunset_

_Sunset put her hoof on her chin in thought, "Well, We haven't seen you in that world, so chances are you aren't gonna run into yourself."_

_"Is that something you don't hear everyday," Starlight blunt replies._

_"You'll get use to that once you realize what we mean." Ellie putting her hoof around Starlight's neck "if we bring you with us, can you promise us that you lay low. and not draw too much attention to yourself."_

_Starlight scoofs it off, "You'll barely even notice I'm there." She wink at them_

_"introducing you to my friends could be a nice distraction," Sunset replies._

_"But you'll totally notice I'm there, and it will keep your mind off other things that might be bothering you," Starlight gushed Starlight glancing at Sunset with eager sparkles in her eyes._

_"And we can properly introduce her to Vira and Navi too" Ellie stated since all three of them having been dying to get to know starlight. Ellie then glance at Sunset shooting her a puppy eye expression with her ears down_

_Sunset look over to Ellie and notice her expression, "Oh dont give me that look! I already have to deal with Vira giving me the same expression and now I have deal with you in your pony form" She shout blushing remembering how easily she gave in when Vira did her puppy eye expression to do the thing what she wanted. Then it made even more worse and possibly even more diabetically adorable when Ellie got Starlight to do it too._

_*Nooo not another one *sigh* I wonder what would Vira look like if she was a pony too...*shook head* nope. nope. nope. don't think about Vira and how even more adorable she would be and how she would use it as a advantage to try to get me to do things for her' Sunset thought to herself and trying to shake the image of what Vira would look like_

_"So what do you think?" Starlight ask Sunset nudging her, "Can I come back with you two?" Starlight adds with glee and jumping a bit._

_Sunset looks back at the mirror, and then look over to Ellie nodded_

_"Just a quick warning it might be a rough experience going throught the portal. So dont freak out when you see yourself" Ellie explain_

_" Dont worry I'll be fine" Starlight said dismissing Ellie's warning as as all three walk into the portal. Starlight eyes close when she and the others were spinning in the portal_

* * *

**Now the story begins**

**WITH NAVI**

Navi let out a yawn and stretching out while preening her wings. She almost doze off, but she perk up shaking the sleep out of her mind when she notice the portal rippling as she saw Sunset and Ellie coming out of the statue, but she notice a new girl with them

Starlight open her eyes her vision a little blurry then it clear up, "What happened?" she ask not knowing what she seeing or what to think of her new appearence.

she had a cyan v neck shirt, under the shirt was a Vivid magenta shirt, dark gray blue sleeveless jacket, light pale blue ripped jeans, Very dark gray/blue shoes with a inch heel and had 3 Soft violet straps on each shoe.

she had a watch on her wrist and a Soft magenta beanie with stars on it

"It's all pretty weird at first, but try to roll with it." Sunset reassure Starlight as she and Ellie and help Starlight up

She then heard someone spoke out, "Oh you girls are back" then Starlight is surprise to see a bird who landed on Ellie's shoulder

Starlight began to struggle standing on her two legs.

then people began walking by the three girls. one girl walk by them

Hi" Sunset greet them trying act casual while Ellie wave at which the girl wave back then walk off

Starlight looks at her new hooves wiggling her fingers, "Are these-?" she the two girls

"hands," Sunset answers.

Starlight looks down on her bottom hooves, "And what happen to the rest of my hoo-?"

"Feet. Those are feet. Remeber the whole thing about laying low, and not freak out about all of this? now would be a good time to play it cool. try to keep things cool." Ellie told her.

Starlight nervously laughs, "Right… play it cool."

Starlight begins to take a step, but ends up walking on her feet and knuckles like her pony self.

Everyone who was witnessing this were weiried out by her

Sunset and Ellie ran over to stop her and brings Starlight up to walk like a human girl.

They all smiled nervously trying to not bring any suspious, "You said I make a good distraction." Starlight chuckled in embarrasment

Sunset and Ellie simply smiles in reply.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Getting off topic here, girls! I need an explanation on who is this and why is she here?" Navi ask pointing her wing toward Starlight. Starlight eyes widen in amazment to hear the bird talking

Sunset slap her forehead, "oh right, you don't know her. This is Starlight Glimmer and she wanted to come to visit" Sunset explain

"Twilight's student right?" Both girls nodded, "and Twilight was ok with her visit the human world?" She ask

All girls let a "ummm..."

"Wait...let me guess, she wasn't there? and she doesnt know about it" She ask them giving them a unamuse expression

"I'm starting to hate how you and Vira are getting scarily good at being pysichic" Ellie said teasing the bird

Oh I'm not but after dealing with you and the other girls for while, I started to easily guess. plus you make it too easy and let not forget, I have know you and Vira since you two were little" Navi explain teasing the girl back then turn over to Starlight

"Hi im Navi; Ellie and Vira's friends. I'm not sure if Twilight explain to you about us or our situation, but it's really nice to finally meet you" Navi introducing herself nuzzling Starlight in cheek making starlight lightly laugh

"Now, that your here now, let's meet up with the others." Navi said.

"I have so many questions." Starlight said in confusment and wonder.

"I'll explain on the way" Ellie said smiling lightly

Starlight smiled back as they all left to go to the mall

* * *

Back at the theater, Juniper is scooping popcorn from the popcorn maker. She then drop it onto the ground where a pile is already forming. She was both amaze and shock what the mirror has done earlier, and decides to try again.

"Mirror, pick up this popcorn!" Juniper demanded holding the mirror to the popcorn.

But nothing has happened. The two girl are witnessing this and they look at each other in confusion. The girl with brown hair was name Velvet

***I don't know the other girl name. I tried looking up on google and it said female patron***

Juniper looks at the mirror confused and frustrated, and decides to try again, "Mirror, I command thee, pick upeth this poppage of corn!" Juniper commands as she holds the mirror to the spilled food.

Again, nothing has happened.

"Ugh! Why won't this thing work anymore?" she ask herself annoyed as she grabs another scoopful of popcorn.

Then of the girls spoke out, "Like... we were gonna eat some of that." She said wanting to get some popcorn along with another girl with her

"Mirror, make these annoying people go away," Juniper commands, present the mirror at the two people.

The two looked to each other and walk away annoyed.

"Well, that kinda worked" She said look down at the mirror, not noticing a girl walking up to the stand

"Um Hello? Im here to drop something off for mr-"

YOU! Juniper yelled in a bitter tone to the person who turns out to be Vira. She was carrying a package. Juniper dropping the shovel making the floor even more messier

"Wha- JUNIPER? What are you doing here?" Vira ask surprise to see her here

"Oh you know, doing some sight seeing. What you do you I'm doing? I here work here since because of you and your friends making me lose my job at my uncle studio" Juniper lash in a snarky way

Vira hair raise up sensing a fimilar magic like the one from Camp everfree

_**'princess I sense magic coming from the mirror she holding. Please be careful my dear princess'**_ Farore warned her sounding very worried and concern in a motherly way. This made Vira look in fear and worry

***Just know Farore loves Vira in a motherly way. She make sure Vira writes to her parents and make sure Sunset ask for Vira's consent if they go deeper in their ****relationship like kissing her or holding her. But if Vira isn't 100% physically or ****emotionally ok then Farore will step in and push Sunset away making her know that is not a good time to do that right now.**  
**But if Vira is ok with it or is ok with just Sunset holding her hand or just plain holding her comforting her, then Farore will just leave it be and just give ****Vira some privacy time with Sunset. **

**Farore of course trust Sunset and knows that she won't do anything to harm the Hylian princess, but a mother worries; plus Vira doesn't have her mom or dad there, so Farore decide to step up and tries to mother Vira as best she can, but know that Vira will always love her mom and remember her and Farore never let Vira forget that.**

**She makes sure Vira doesn't do anything stupid and end up getting hurt or worse killed. She doesn't want anything bad**  
**happen to her but know she can't always baby Vira and step in to help every time a situation comes up where Vira can easily dealt with it.**  
**But when Vira doesn't know how to handle the situation and panics, than Farore will step in and give Vira some advice and tells her to take a deep breath to calm her down and have Vira to ask the girls for help to tackle this situation together even if the situation is embarrassing.**

**But if a mean bully tries to insult her and provoke her, Farore just tells her to "Walk away. Don't stoop to their level" but if someone does fight Farore just warn her and let Vira handle the fight in a self defense way. Vira doesn't use violence as she knows violence doesn't solve anything but she only use them on monster like the one from home. She block people their attacks and wears them out to the point that they can't fight anymore and she pin them down and wait for an adult to help the situation***

'I gotta get this magic away from her before she does something dangerous or carelessly' Vira telling Farore. Farore was trying to get Vira to run but Vira wasn't listening

***What did you expect? She is a teenager and is sort of a rebellious one not in a bad way***

"Juniper, I'm sorry that we cause you to lose that job and I know you feel bitter because of that, but you have to understand what you did to try to get the main role was wrong and it could have ruin your uncle's career and it was because of you that completely broke Canter's trust by sabataging his movie. The fact my friends and I are in the movie which I was against to be in but your uncle offer us the roles after stoping you from Canter cancelling the movie all together.

Please whatever anger you have, don't take it out on me, Sunset or my friends; We just only did what we did because it was the right thing to do." Vira squint her eyes but she pinch the bridge of her nose closing her eyes. She let out a deep breath realizing she almost let out her anger toward Juniper, "I also know that mirror is no ordinary mirror. it has some kind magic. please Juniper you don't understand the danger your in if you still use it" Vira plead with Juniper trying to get to listen for a reason She tried to reach out to grab the mirror and keep it away from Juniper.

Juniper look very furious not wanting to hear what Vira was saying. She let out a frustrate scream and pull away from her, "I wish you go away and leave me along" She yelled closing her eyes then the mirror begins to glow and a strong beam of light shot Vira

Vira was sucked into into the mirror. But before Vira was pulled into the mirror, She ripped her necklace and dropped in the ground, so either her friends or Sunset can figue out what happen to her.

Juniper open her eyes to see Vira wasnt there anymore. She probably thought Vira left and went back to figure out how to use the mirror. She notice a necklace on the ground which She figure it probably belongs to Vira.  
She was awe at the beauty of the necklace and decide to keep it making no plan to give it back to Vira.

"JUNIPER MONTAGE?" someone yelled which turns out to be Pinkie who was shock to see Juniper

Juniper jump in surprise to see the girls minus Sunset and Ellie who ruin her life

"What in the blazes are you doin' here? Applejack ask shocked to see her here

Were you invited to the Daring Do premiere? Ooh, that's exciting! No, crazy! No, concerning! No! Just no!" Pinkie shouts, "No offense." She calmy said

"I wasn't invited to the premiere. My uncle Canter Zoom felt bad for firing me, so he pulled some strings and got me this job," Juniper explain why she is here then felt bitter.

"You work here?" Fluttershy ask.

"As little as possible," Juniper mutters frowning gathering the popcorn on the counter then dump it to the ground.

There's an awkward silence.

Rainbow says to Juniper, "Y'know, if you hadn't tried to sabotage the movie, you could be celebrating with us." Rainbow said

Hearing this and having to hear this from Vira made Juniper feel very angry, and walks out of the popcorn stands to face them.

Juniper angrily grit her teeth and walks over to them, "Ooh! This should be my night! I would have found a way to be in the film if you all had stayed out of it! I would have been Daring Do! Everyone would've loved me! See?"

Juniper shows the mirror to the girls. They are looking rather confused as they only see their reflections in the mirror.

"Can't you see what's right under your noses?" Juniper shouts.

She becomes very furious, and shouts, "Ugh! I wish you'd and Vira would all just go away and leave me alone!"

Suddenly the mirror begins to glow and a strong beam of light. One by one, the girls start to get sucked into the mirror.

The mirror creates a strange magical blue energy and travels from Juniper arms to her head.

This cause the mirror to makes Juniper's eyes to glow green then it went back to normal

Juniper grins to be satisfied with her wish. She sees Fluttershy's buttercup hairpin and picks it up. Then puts it on her vest.

Then she pull out Vira's necklace and put it on, "Hmm. Looks like I may be finally getting the hang of this," Juniper says, looking at the mirror.

Suddenly, the reflection appears on the mirror, "Hi, me!" she said waving and laughing

* * *

**TBC**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? How would the other Girls will react to Starlight? How will they get out of the mirror? Will Sunset, Ellie, and Navi save them? How will they defeat this magic? Will they be able to save Juniper before it too late?**


	18. Chapter 18: Magic mirror part 4

**Hi guys I hope you all have a happy thanksgiving this week**

**DISCLAIMER:**  
**I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND LEGEND OF ZELDA FRANCHISE, OR CHARACTERS. THAT RIGHTS FOR ZELDA GOT TO NINTENDO. THE RIGHTS FOR MY LITTLE PONY GO TO HASBRO. I ONLY OWN MY OCS**

* * *

**_PREVIOUSLY_**

_"Juniper, I'm sorry that we cause you to lose that job and I know you feel bitter because of that, but you have to understand what you did to try to get the main role was wrong and it could have ruin your uncle's career and it was because of you that completely broke Canter's trust by sabataging his movie. The fact my friends and I are in the movie which I was against to be in but your uncle offer us the roles after stoping you from Canter cancelling the movie all together._

_Please whatever anger you have, don't take it out on me, Sunset or my friends; We just only did what we did because it was the right thing to do." Vira squint her eyes but she pinch the bridge of her nose closing her eyes. She let out a deep breath realizing she almost let out her anger toward Juniper, "I also know that mirror is no ordinary mirror. it has some kind magic. please Juniper you don't understand the danger your in if you still use it" Vira plead with Juniper trying to get to listen for a reason She tried to reach out to grab the mirror and keep it away from Juniper._

_Juniper look very furious not wanting to hear what Vira was saying. She let out a frustrate scream and pull away from her, "I wish you go away and leave me along" She yelled closing her eyes then the mirror begins to glow and a strong beam of light shot Vira_

_Vira was sucked into into the mirror. But before Vira was pulled into the mirror, She ripped her necklace and dropped in the ground, so either her friends or Sunset can figue out what happen to her._

_Juniper open her eyes to see Vira wasnt there anymore. She probably thought Vira left and went back to figure out how to use the mirror. She notice a necklace on the ground which She figure it probably belongs to Vira._  
_She was awe at the beauty of the necklace and decide to keep it making no plan to give it back to Vira._

_"JUNIPER MONTAGE?" someone yelled which turns out to be Pinkie who was shock to see Juniper_

_Juniper jump in surprise to see the girls minus Sunset and Ellie who ruin her life_

_"What in the blazes are you doin' here? Applejack ask shocked to see her here_

_Were you invited to the Daring Do premiere? Ooh, that's exciting! No, crazy! No, concerning! No! Just no!" Pinkie shouts, "No offense." She calmy said_

_"I wasn't invited to the premiere. My uncle Canter Zoom felt bad for firing me, so he pulled some strings and got me this job," Juniper explain why she is here then felt bitter._

_"You work here?" Fluttershy ask._

_"As little as possible," Juniper mutters frowning gathering the popcorn on the counter then dump it to the ground._

_There's an awkward silence._

_Rainbow says to Juniper, "Y'know, if you hadn't tried to sabotage the movie, you could be celebrating with us." Rainbow said_

_Hearing this and having to hear this from Vira made Juniper feel very angry, and walks out of the popcorn stands to face them._

_Juniper angrily grit her teeth and walks over to them, "Ooh! This should be my night! I would have found a way to be in the film if you all had stayed out of it! I would have been Daring Do! Everyone would've loved me! See?"_

_Juniper shows the mirror to the girls. They are looking rather confused as they only see their reflections in the mirror._

_"Can't you see what's right under your noses?" Juniper shouts._

_She becomes very furious, and shouts, "Ugh! I wish you'd and Vira would all just go away and leave me alone!"_

_Suddenly the mirror begins to glow and a strong beam of light. One by one, the girls start to get sucked into the mirror._

_The mirror creates a strange magical blue energy and travels from Juniper arms to her head._

_This cause the mirror to makes Juniper's eyes to glow green then it went back to normal_

_Juniper grins to be satisfied with her wish. She sees Fluttershy's buttercup hairpin and picks it up. Then puts it on her vest._

_Then she pull out Vira's necklace and put it on, "Hmm. Looks like I may be finally getting the hang of this," Juniper says, looking at the mirror._

_Suddenly, the reflection appears on the mirror, "Hi, me!" she said waving and laughing_

* * *

**Let get on with the story**

**MEANWHILE**

In a different part of the mall, Starlight, Ellie, and Sunset are having some ice cream at the food court. Ellie had a sherbet ice cream while Starlight had three ice cream scoop

Sunset has been trying to call the girls on her phone, but goes straight to voicemail

Then she tried calling Vira, but it too went straight to voicemail. This cause her be a bit paranoid and worried since Vira always picks up.

"7 cell phones, all straight to voicemail," Sunset says, wondering why the girls or Vira haven't answer

"I'm sure they're around. What's the worst that could have happened?" Starlight ask before licking her ice cream.

"Starlight, you have to understand that magic is starting to appear in this world and it doesn't work the same way it does in equestria or Hyrule.  
Sunset is just worried about the safety of our friends. But she also is worry of what kind of terrbile and dangerous thing magic can do. The first time we delt with magic was when it turned her into a literal raging she-demon," Ellie turn to Sunset, "no offense"

Sunset give a nonchalant shrugged, not taken offense to that. she made peace with that.

Ellie turn back to Starlight who accidently spill the top ice to the ground, "The second time was with the sirens. the third time when it turn the human Twilight into Midnight Sparkle at the friendship games. The fourth time was when Gloriosa found them the geodes and tried to use more than she can handle and turned into a magical creature. Not to mention the time when they visit hyrule where magic is a normal thing" She said list all the times they delt with magic and turning people into hungry power monster

"And lately, I been spending of my time thinking about them and worry about what could happen to them, but I'm worried about the magic that is coming around causing trouble or maybe a magical creature or item that was sent here to be in the wrong hands" Sunset explain feeling stressful

Navi poke her head out of the Sunset's bag, "I'm sure everyone is fine and Vira propably got held up doing that errand to pick up the phone" Navi reassure her

"Maybe Im overreacting. But maybe not. I can't tell anymore." Sunset said looking gloomy and shrugs sadly

"This is the problem you wanted to talk to Pricess Twilight about right? Because you can still talk it over with me if you want" Starlight said trying to be helpful

Sunset pulled out the journal to see if Twilight wrote back or if she can write to Twilight

"Or you can just journal to Princess Twilight about it. Whatever works" Starlight said not trying to sound sad or mad about it as she continue to lick her ice cream

"But it sounds to me, like you're worried about the magic will come again to cause trouble," Starlight suspect.

"It just...I know My friends and I were given these special powers for a reason. and the geodes not only just gave us this powers but they also granted my girlfriend and Ellie their own geodes...but only because they gain their own kind of element which is courage and faith. We were made to be just be a protector of this world from rogue equestrian magic, but I also want to be able to be the the protector of the hylian princess who is Vira. I want to be ready for whatever is going to be thrown at us. I guess knowing that is making me feel like I can never really relax or let my guard down, so I end up obsessing about it and can't get out of my own head" Sunset explain

"Hmm that is a toughie. Guess my advice would be to just trust things will work themselves out in the end.  
You spend too much time worrying about the bad things that might happen, you'll miss out on the good things that are happening," Starlight said, as she accidently spilled the second scoop of her ice cream.

Sunset giggles, "like how Princess Twilight's student is teaching me a lesson right now."

"Yeah. Like that," Starlight replies, and continues to eat her ice cream.

"You know your wisdom adive of me worrying almost sound like my girlfriend Vira" Sunset chuckled remembering what Vira said to her at camp about not worrying of the future but focus on the now

"Really? can you tell what kind of pon-_'person'_ Person she is?" Starlight ask correcting herself giving Ellie a thankful expression for correcting her

Sunset put her hand on her chin thing to herself for a moment before speaking, "Vira is...a really loyal friend. If you ever need help or if your in some kind trouble, She'll be there to help without hesitantion even if your not friend with her...…...but sometimes, she would rush into battle without thinking and get overwhelm and we have to help her, but we know her heart was in the right place and we love her for that.

She is a courageous person and a really wise person despite her young age. She dislike when people don't get to know her true self when they find out she a _'Princess'_ and hates how they would take advantage of her royal statues and treat her like she a trophy. She want to be a great leader to her people, but she also wants to be a hero like her dad and show courage to everyone." Sunset change into a bitter expression. The very though of people taking advantage of Sweet Vira made her blood boil especially remembering a certain petty pretty boy back in Hyrule Aiden.

"But once you get to truely know Vira, she will cherish your friendship to the very end and defend you if someone talk bad about you to the point she'll act like a cold ice queen...even though my friends and I didnt know at the time she was a princess, we cherish our friendship with her and understood the reason why she kept it a secret. She something acts like a 5 year old when she pouts or get excited and to people it weird to see a 16 year old behaving like that but she does that only because she never had the chance to grow up like a normal kid. We accept her flaws and how she behave

She doesn't care if you have a royal statues or if you don't have one at all. She love you unnational regardless. She is the reason why i became a better person. Despite the mistake I made as a bully and stole princess twilight crown and turning into a she-demon, She still was willing to offer me her friendship." Sunset wipe a happy tear, "She my everything I love everything about her. if it wasn't for her or my friends, I would had been the same person I was back then if not even more lonelier" Sunset explain changing her expression into a love sick happy expression. Talking about of Vira made Sunset feel warm and so happy to be hers

Ellie and Navi quickly brief Starlight about Vira and Sunset being a couple. Ellie and Navi also prove their point by teasing Sunset saying she look like a love sick puppy. Sunset close her eyes and let out an excited childish giggle hugging to herself twirling around with a blush on her face. She acted like a kid with a school girl crush on someone

Starlight simply chuckle at their interaction

"Come on, let's go take a look around the threater. Im sure there fine and are waiting for us" Ellie said as the three and Navi walk to down the mall, heading to the theater. Before they left Navi handed Starlight a napkin so she can wipe her face clean of the ice cream around her mouth. She pet the bird in thanks

What Sunset , Ellie, Navi and Starlight don't know, is that the girls are anything but alright at this time.

* * *

**MEANWHILE WITH TWILIGHT AND THE GIRLS**

Everyone look around the white landscape trying to process what just happen

"Uh... Any clue yet where we are or what just happened?" Rarity asked. "Anyone?"

"Pinkie Pie's on the case!" Pinkie Pie beamed before she actually broke the fourth wall.

"Nope, no wall over here. Come out, come out, walls, wherever you are! I don't get this place! There's no walls in here anywhere! But look who I found" She said holding up a panicking and frantic Vira who had a frazzle hair. Vira had an annoyance expression as she lash out at Pinkie to let her down Which she did

"Vira when and how you get here? Applejack ask

"I DONT KNOW!" then Pinkie give the frantic Vira a hug and gently shush her rocking her like if she was a toddler. Though Vira looked annoyed and unamuse but smile patting Pinkie to let her know she had calmed down

"All I know is that I was dropping off a package for Juniper's boss when she trapped me in the mirror." Vira jump off of Pinkie's arm and brush her hair down, "Guys this the work of equestria magic. I think Juniper's mirror came into contact with magic and sends us inside the mirror"

then a they hear a noise as as a portal opens above them

"Or into some kind of limbo behind it." Twilight said concerned about their safety

"I think I might be freaking out a little bit." Fluttershy stated quietly.

Rainbow arches her eyebrows "You call that a freakout?" She ask

"It's sort of a deep-down-inside freakout." Fluttershy said having a worried expression

Vira walk up to Fluttershy and hugged the poor girl, "Yeah i'm with Fluttershy here this is really bad" She said to everyone then Flutershy and Vira jump when Pinkie shouted out

"On the upside, there's popcorn in here!" Pinkie Pie smiled before eating popcorn. "Mmm, sticky..."

"How could this happen on the evening of my very first movie premiere?" Rarity gasped. "Of all the nights! Curse you, cruel fate!"

"Not our big problem right now Rarity." Rainbow said deadpanned.

"Mmm, true." Rarity nodded in aggrement then smiles calmly, "But perhaps we can agree it's in the top five."

Vira and Rainbow looks at each other unamused

Is there really no way out of here?" Applejack ask in concern looking at the portal of the mirror

Then pellets crashing as they appear come in from the mirror. Then everyone started getting hit by them as the came fling into the mirrior

"Oh, my heavens! What's that?" Rarity ask using her magic to create small shields

Vira then made her sheild appear and use it like an umbrella to cover her and Fluttershy from the pellets

Rainbow use her skills that Ellie had been teaching her to kick away the pellets, "Chocolate-covered almonds?" Rainbow ask in disbelief and confusion as she caught two with her super speed

Twilight uses their magic to stop the almonds in midair

Whew that over" Vira said making the sheild disapeared

_**'Princess you should tell about you leaving your necklace behind. Clever plan of yours by the way'** _Farore quickly explain as well as giving Vira praise for that plan

"Oh right...thanks Farore!" Everyone turn toward Vira wondering why she was thanking Farore outloud, "Guys I know for a fact that Sunset and Ellie will know something happen to us" Vira exclaim having high hopes

"what makes you say that Darling?" Rarity ask

Well...before being suck intp the mirror, I might have purposly left my necklace behind to hoping that Sunset and Ellie will have a clue to that something happen to us or rather me in this case" Vira explain

"Huh...Good thinkin of you Vira" Applejack compiment the hylian princess for her quick thinking

"Thanks! let just pray and hope they can save us" Vira said

Pinkie let out a grins "Dibs! She yelled as she starts eating them like Pac-Man and Mrs. Pac-Man

* * *

**MEANWHILE AT THE MOVIES**

Back in the theater, Juniper has been sucking he almonds she has drop on the floor.  
Sunset, Ellie, Navi and Starlight open the door and walk in hoping to see the girls

Sunset, Ellie, and Navi pause and gasp to see Juniper who luckily for them didnt see them

Ellie grab Starlight's hand and all of them hide

It's Juniper Montage" Sunset said in concern while Ellie and Navi look in worry here

"No!" starlight look at them in a fake surprise gasping, "Who that?" She ask them in a serious way

"That Juniper Montage. We meet her when we were going to see the making of the Daring Do movie. But she was trying to sabotage the production so she can play Daring Do and be famous. We manage to stop her and it led her to be her fired and banned by her uncle who invited us after saving the camp. And she hated us ever since" Ellie explain

Ellie notices her wearing two things that were fimilar, "That's Fluttershy's barrettes and that's..."

"Vira's necklace" Sunset gasped in horror and fear of what happen to Vira.

Starlight notice Sunset gripped the corner of the strange thing their hiding in anger with one hand while she balled other hand into a fist.

Starlight look over to Navi and Ellie, "Why is Sunset getting angry about that necklace?" She ask them

"Well that necklace was a gift Sunset give Vira for her birthday. it's very special to her because she confess her love toward Vira. I know and Sunset knows that something is wrong here. Vira never take off that necklace since then" Navi explain making Starlight gave Sunset an _'awwwww'_ expression.

It touch Starlight's heart at how Sunset confess her love to the someone she cared for. She also remember Twilight retelling her everything when Sunset first told her way back in the friendship games when the book finally reach Twilight and Twilight looking over the messages Sunset left.

And despite of doing bad things to the ponies back home, Starlight couldn't believe how someone could treat a princess bad, even hurt them when they refuse to return their feeling toward someone else when they're care about your status of power and not care about you or your wellbeing. But seeing how Sunset is reacting, She can clearly see how truly she care for Vira whereabout or her wellbeing.

***And I actually mean it. Despite of actually doing some stuff those ponies, I feel like Starlight is the kind of pony who hates when people physically hurt other people. And despite of bottling in her anger in that one episode, she never truly tried to hurt someone that way...even though Trixie almost got hurt, she didn't mean to do that to Trixie. she just didn't know how to talk to Trixie about how she felt and didn't want to ruin her friendship with her. Starlight sorta learn her lesson, but she still has a long way until she makes more friends like how twilight has. and i know the show over but to me even adults make mistake and learn from them. FIM WILL LIVE ON FOREVER***

Sunset hands her bag to Starlight "You two wait here for me" Sunset commanded and walk over to where Juniper is feeling rage within her

Ellie, Navi and Starlight grow concern.

Juniper continues to stand behind the counter as she admires herself in her reflection.

Juniper becomes a bit startled, but when she see Sunset at through the reflection of the mirror looks on the reflection to see Sunset.

With a grin, Juniper says, "Sunset. I was wondering if you'd show up."

"I'm...uh looking for my friends, I don't suppose you seen them around or seen Vira around?" Sunset asks trying to keep her anger in control.

Juniper mischievously giggles in response.

"Where are they?" Sunset ask her demanding Juniper to tell her

"I'll never tell," Juniper replies in a sing song tone.

"You don't have to," Sunset responds grabbing Juniper by the wrist and uses the power of her geode to see her memory. The first memory appears is at the movie theater. Her uncle, Canter Zoom is there as well.

_"You're lucky I offered to get you this job after the stunt you pulled on my set!" Canter Zoom sternly says._

_"I just wanted to be Daring Do. I just wanted people to like me," Juniper sadly says._

**_flash_**

_"Um Hello? I'm here to drop something off for mr-"_

_"YOU! Juniper yelled in a bitter tone to the person who turns out to be Vira. She was carrying a package. Juniper dropping the shovel making the floor even more messier_

_"Wha- JUNIPER? What are you doing here?" Vira ask surprise to see her here_

_"Oh you know doing some sight seeing. What you do you I'm doing? I here work here since because of you and your friends making me lose my job at my uncle studio" Juniper lash in a snarky way_

_Vira hair raise up sensing a familiar magic like the one from Camp Everfree_

_"Juniper I'm sorry that we cause you to lose that job and I know you feel bitter because of that, but you have to understand what you did to try to get the main role was wrong and it could have ruin your uncle's career and your the one who completely broke Canter's trust by sabotaging his movie. The fact my friends and I are in the movie which I was against to be in, but your uncle offer us the roles after stopping you from Canter cancelling the movie all together._

_Please whatever anger you have, don't take it out on me, Sunset or my friends; We just only did what we did because it was the right thing to do." Vira squint her eyes but she pinch the bridge of her nose closing her eyes. She let out a deep breath realizing she almost let out anger toward Juniper, "I also know that mirror is no ordinary mirror. it has some kind magic. please Juniper you don't understand the danger your in if you still use it" Vira plead with Juniper trying to get to listen for a reason She tried to reach out to grab the mirror and keep it away from Juniper._

_Juniper look very furious not wanting to hear what Vira was saying. She let out a frustrate scream and pull away from her, "I wish you go away and leave me along" She yelled closing her eyes then the mirror begins to glow and a strong beam of light shot Vira_

_Vira then felt being sucked into the mirror. But before Vira was completely pulled into the mirror, She ripped her necklace and dropped in the ground, so either her friends or Sunset can figure out what happen to her._

_Juniper open her eyes to see Vira wasn't there anymore. She probably thought Vira left and went back to figure out how to use the mirror. She notice a necklace on the ground which She figure it probably belongs to Vira. __She was awe at the beauty of the necklace and decide to keep it making no plan to give it back to Vira._

**_Flash_**

_"Everyone would've loved me! if it were for you girls! this is all your fault! Ugh! I wish you'd and Vira would all just go away and leave me alone!" she shouted_

_Suddenly the mirror begins to glow and a strong beam of light. One by one, the girls start to get sucked into the mirror._

* * *

**BACK IN THE REAL WORLD**

Sunset gasps in shock as her eyes go back to normal

Juniper glares pulling her arm away from Sunset, "What?"

"I know you want people to like you. But trust me and listen to Vira's warning, the magic in that mirror is only gonna make things worse for you." Sunset urging Juniper to listen to her and Vira's warning abpout the danger of the magic

"You're just saying that because you want the mirror for yourselves." Juniper sneered holding the mirror in a greedy way

"What I want is my friends and my girlfried back. Please, Juniper. You wished them into that mirror. Maybe there's a way you can wish them out." Sunset insisted to juniper to let her friends and Vira go

Juniper smirks mischievously as the mirror magic surround around juniper before going into her eyes, "Or maybe... I wish join them!" She bellowed as her eyes glow green Sunset screams as she get sucked inside the mirror

Ellie and Navi look in fear and shock

Starlight gasp in fear "Sunset" She whisper loudly making Ellie quickly pull her back in hiding. Ellie put her hand on Starlight's mouth to try to keep quiet.

Juniper eyes still green heard something and look around. when she saw nothing she went back to admire the mirror

Ellie, Navi Starlight looking at each other in fear and worry for their friend and they tried to come up with a plan to save them

* * *

**TBC**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? How would the other Girls will react to Starlight? How will they get out of the mirror? Will Starlight, Ellie, and Navi save them? How will they defeat this magic? Will they be able to save Juniper before it too late?**


	19. Chapter 19: Mirror magic part 5

**Hi guys I hope you all have a happy new year and have a new goals for the new year**

**DISCLAIMER:**  
**I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND LEGEND OF ZELDA FRANCHISE, OR CHARACTERS. THAT RIGHTS FOR ZELDA GOT TO NINTENDO. THE RIGHTS FOR MY LITTLE PONY GO TO HASBRO. I ONLY OWN MY OCS**

* * *

**_PREVIOUSLY_**

**_BACK IN THE REAL WORLD_**

_Sunset gasps in shock as her eyes go back to normal_

_Juniper glares pulling her arm away from Sunset, "What?"_

_"I know you want people to like you. But trust me and listen to Vira's warning, the magic in that mirror is only gonna make things worse for you." Sunset urging Juniper to listen to her and Vira's warning about the danger of the magic_

_"You're just saying that because you want the mirror for yourselves." Juniper sneered holding the mirror in a greedy way_

_"What I want is my friends and my girlfriends back. Please, Juniper. You wished them into that mirror. Maybe there's a way you can wish them out." Sunset insisted to juniper to let her friends and Vira go_

_Juniper smirks mischievously as the mirror magic surround around juniper before going into her eyes, "Or maybe... I wish join them!" She bellowed as her eyes glow green Sunset screams as she get sucked inside the mirror_

_Ellie and Navi look in fear and shock_

_Starlight gasp in fear "Sunset" She whisper loudly making Ellie quickly pull her back in hiding. Ellie put her hand on Starlight's mouth to try to keep quiet._

_Juniper eyes still green heard something and look around. when she saw nothing she went back to admire the mirror_

_Ellie, Navi Starlight looking at each other in fear and worry for their friend and they tried to come up with a plan to save them_

* * *

**Let get on with the story**

**BACK WITH TWILIGHT AND THE OTHERS**

Applejack using her strength to hoist Vira up to the portal, while Rainbow is watching,  
Rarity is comforting Fluttershy, Pinkie is eating the chocolate almonds, and Twilight is studying the mirror trying to find a weak spot. While trying to reach the portal, Vira pray that Sunset or Ellie had found a way for them to get out

Then they all hear screaming and look up

_**'Princess i sense someone coming into the mirror. they're going to crash. get ready to catch them or better yet embrace yourself!'**_ Farore told her as a sets of red beam fly inside to reveal Sunset. Farore knowing that Vira wouldn't have time to dodge

Before Vira could ask, She felt something hit her that knock her off of Applejack's shoulder. At the same time, Sunset screams as she crash into Vira and both fell down. Vira wince as she cushion Sunset landing taking the blow of the force, but she felt really winded as the crash knock the wind out of her.

"Vira your ok! Oh Celestia I'm so sorry" Sunset happy to see Vira is ok but Apologised at the same time for crashing into her. Sunset plant kisses around her face and kiss her head where Vira hit the ground.

Vira still in a fetal position let out a groan, still being winded from the blow

After a minute of her pain passing and her breathing level to normal, "No dont worry about it. i'm fine " Vira said not regreting catching Sunset or her crashing into her. She pulling Sunset into a quick kiss

"Sunset shimmer" Twilight yelled out as everyone ran toward Sunset and Vira happy to see her

The Rarity and Applejack help Sunset up as they look concern

Fluttershy and Rainbow help Vira up

Vira groan as she felt the back of her hair raising up in a bad way

Pinkie hug Sunset, "Hooray! We're all together again!

"But wait. If we're all together, then nobody out there knows where we are!" Twilight said realizing that their hope of escaping had been crush

While the girls minus Fluttershy and Vira didnt realize they're geodes are glowing and pulsating

**_'Uh... Princess we have a problem'_** Farore said in a worried tone

**_'what is it Farore'_ **Vira ask

**_'Your and the girls' geodes are glowing and not in a good way'_ **Farore explain still in a worried tone as Vira felt a burning sensation cause by her geode then she notice Ellie's magic appearing

Vira groan in pain as the burning sensation was there and Fluttershy being the worried the friend she is, ask Vira if she was ok.

Vira squinting in slight pain assuring her that she ok as they look at each other knowing something was up with the geodes as they see their geodes glowing

"Um, girls..." Fluttershy quietly said but no one heard her

"Starlight glimmer and Ellie does" Sunset said pushing Pinkie away

"Um, girls..." Fluttershy once more tried to speak up

"You mean Twilight student back in Equestria?" Rarity ask cutting Fluttershy off

"How would she know where..." Pinkie about to ask making Sunset letting a nervous grin then Pinkie let a grin realizing what Sunset meant, "Ohh!" She said smirking at Sunset

"You didnt. she isn't" Twilight said not believing Sunset would do this

"Ellie and I kind of told her she could come back with us" Sunset said giving a sheepish grin

"Girls" Fluttershy tries to speak a third time

"You really think Princess Twilight would be ok with that?" Applejack ask

Sunset look down rubbing her arm still having a nervous grin

This made Vira sigh and groan putting her hands together like if she was praying on her face, "Wait! Let that a guess, Twilight doesn't know about it cause she wasn't there when you visit her castle" Vira said in a deadpanned tone looking at Sunset with a unamused

"How did you..." Sunset ask in surprise of Vira figuring out immedatly

"Gem, I may have known you and the girls for 8 months. And we have been dating for 2 months and I also live with you. After easily observing your quirks, I stop question things when it came to putting up with Pinkie" Vira explain refering to all the times Pinkie defy the law of physic as well as calling Sunset by her pet name in her language.

Vira had Translated that word to Sunset and everyone when she started calling Sunset that

Sunset and the girls let out a _"ahhh"_ sound understanding how.

"Anyways! Fluttershy was trying to get your attention. I think something is happen with our geodes" Vira said wincing the burning sensation was growing. Fluttershy glance toward Vira and shoot her a grateful look

Everone watch as their geodes are glowing. Then a noise appear as the walls began to change colors

Twilight look around the room "Something's changed. This wasn't happening before."

"Maybe it's because 8 of us are together now. but I dont understand why Ellie's magic is here when she isn't here with us" Sunset said in corncern and was confuse on why Ellie's magic is here floating around them

"Maybe it has to do with the fact both Ellie and I recieve our geodes together they're probable link together." Vira said giving her theory

"Is this a good thing or a bad thing?" Applejack ask as everyone were shocked to see their geodes shout a beam of color light in order of their respect geode color

Then Ellie's magic along with the other beam of colors came together as it hit the portal creating a swirling rainbow vortex

"Oh sweet Hylia! That definately not a good sign" Vira comment as everyone look worried

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

Back in the theater Ellie notice a beam of her magic coming out and flew into the mirror. Juniper still admiring herself when suddenly she notice strange magic appearing around the mirror. She, Starlight, Ellie, and Navi all watch the magic travel arounf Juniper's body then it transform her into a twenty foot tall reflection version of herself.

She check her reflection and felt Confident, "Now everyone will recognize I'm a real star!" She said grinning madly walking down the halls

Ellie and Starlight came out of their hiding place, "Girls we need to get that mirror away from Juniper and free the other" Navi said concern about the wellbeing of her friends

Ellie nodded as her as her Geode respond to her magic and did what Ellie ask mentally. Her geode glow brightly and surround Ellie which transform her into her sheikah outfit. Starlight was in awe to see Ellie in her outfit, but nodded focusing on getting the mirror.

***What I meant is her geode is like Vira. she is mentally link to her geode and is able to summon whatever weapons she want or need***

Both girls and Navi carefully followed Juniper

"I have a plan to get the mirror. when the time is right were going to use this" Ellie said pulling out some smoke bombs and showed Starlight and Navi

Before Starlight can ask what they are, Ellie already place them on her hands

"Starlight when I give the signal, I'm gonna need you to throw these at Juniper's feet" Ellie said making Starlight look at her with nervousness

Ellie smiled at her, "I know your nervous and I am too. But we're the only ones who can save Sunset and the others" she said squeezing her shoulder in reasurence then Stalright felt Navi patting her leg

Starlight gave a determine expression and nodded putting Ellie's plan in motion as she hid behind a plant while Ellie hid in one of the mall directory map

They watch as people are looking at looking at different stands, carrying their shopping bags, and talking to their friends.

They look ahead at the theater and start to get scare and panic. They see the Juniper walking towards them like nothing is wrong.

Juniper began to to walk towards the people who are screaming and taking pictures with their phones. Juniper's eyes begin to shimmer blue as she look at the scared people.

The magic created an illusion that she is a movie star and people are asking for her picture our interview. She then stops to see a mother and her son that has the same hair color and skin color.

"Want Mommy to take our picture together?" Juniper asks.

The mother and the child stand still in shock, and the kid's ice cream falls to the ground. The boy scream as both his mother and him run away from her.

Juniper begin to blow kisses at the people she come across, but the people either hids or screams and runaway.  
Juniper not aware of what is really happening.

Ellie wave to starlight and mouth the word_ 'now' _while do a hand signal.

Starlight didn't understand until Navi pat her arm telling to throw them now. Starlight now understanding, threw the little balls at Juniper's feet. This cause smoke to appear blinding Juniper from seeing

Ellie ran ninja style and grabs Juniper's mirror and tries to take it away. Juniper tries to prevent it, but Ellie kick Juniper's hand, causing the mirror to fly from her grasp.

Then Ellie backflip away from Juniper as the mirror landed and hit the ground and cracks from the force as doing so.

In her hand, Ellie had Vira necklace and she tucked safely inside of her outfit

* * *

Meanwhile with the girls, they can see the mirror on their end crack, and the place is starting to crack to pieces.

"The mirror is breaking!" Sunset shockingly said pulling Vira closer to her trying to protect her from harm

"Whoa!" Twilight reacts as the floor under her foot split apart

"If Starlight Glimmer and Ellie don't find a way to get us out of here soon, I don't know what's gonna happen!" Twilight said showing a worried expression

The girls look at the mirror and the place to see that it's breaking even more.

"Starlight, Ellie, I hope you both know what you're doing," Vira said as she prayed to hylia hoping a mircle would happen

* * *

Back at the mall, after the mirror landed, "STARLIGHT GET THE MIRROR AND RUN" Ellie shouted at her as Starlight picks up the mirror

Then Juiper wave her arms clearing the smoke

"Starlight, look out behind you" Navi scream fluttering as her feather ruffled in fear

Starlight look behind her to see the gigantic diva is right behind her.

"Give that back!" Juniper demands.

Starlight dodge Juniper's sharp hands, and hid behind a large potted tree.

"No! This mirror is nothing, but trouble. You have to realize that!" Starlight says.

"She right, Juniper! Magic isn't something you should be taken lightly or without realizing the consequence of using magic" Ellie said pulling her hood down, trying to get Juniper to understand about the danger of magic

***What I'm trying to is basically magic always comes with a price* **

"What I realize, is that you are just like Ellie and her friends" Juniper angrily shouts.

She lifts the tree up, "I wish you'd join them!" she shout

Starlight faces the mirror away from her and Navi

Ellie look worried for the safety of those two, but she notice that nothing happen.

**_'Why didn't it work? Magic should work unless'_** Ellie wonder until she figure it out. She smirk in glee and smugness

Navi and Starlight open their eyes and sigh in relief. Ellie ran toward them pulling Starlight's arm to continue running.

"Looks like you can't make that wish unless you're the one holding the mirror!" Starlight shouts.

"Duck!" Ellie shouted as both girls duck when Juniper threw a potted tree at them.  
Then fall to the ground, and the mirror cracks more while doing so. But the two get up and continue running

* * *

In the mirror, the girls try their best to dodge the cracks as the mirror continues to break into pieces.  
But it's no use, the mirror ends up trapping the eight girls in the middle as the mirror continues to break.

Ellie and Starlight continue to dodge Juniper

Navi tried her best to help the girls by dive bombing Juniper diving. It work until Juniper manage to catch the bird and smack her out of the way hard causing the poor bird to fall. Luckily, Starlight caught Navi in her hand and she safely tuck Navi into Sunset's bag.

They both manage to hide behind the sunglasses stand.

Starlight comes up with idea and presents the mirror, "I wish Sunset Shimmer and her friends' would come back!" She demand

But nothing happen, and more pieces of the mirror continues to fall off the frame. Starlight was confuse on why it didn't work

"Just as I fear," Ellie inspecting the mirror knowing the answer, "The mirror had already bond it with Juniper. It won't obey us or do what were asking it since she is the only one who could use the mirror " Ellie explain to Starlight

Juniper laughs at their expense, "Looks like you and Ellie can't use it, either!" Juniper said in remark

Juniper tries to catch Ellie and Starlight, but the two manage to escape her by circling and double backing at the sunglasses stand.

Juniper grabs two of the stand that the people uses for a hiding spot. Then she throws it to prevent the two girls from escaping.

Juniper demands, "Give it back to me!"

"But my friends are trapped in there!" Ellie shouted

Juniper stops for a minute. Suddenly the t.v systems behind her turns on playing the Dance Magic music video again.

Annoyed of hearing the music video, "You and your friends stole my one chance at being famous!" she scream as she uses her sharp hands to break the t.v screens in her rage.

Ellie led Starlight to the inside the sunglasses stand

* * *

Meanwhile with the other girls, they Tried not to fall as the ground kept breaking. They are trying to stay in the middle, but the floor breaks apart sending Applejack and Twilight away from the group. Applejack runs and jumps to the others. Fluttershy, Pinkie and Rainbow help pull her up.

They look to see the floor Twilight is on is breaking so much that it can't support her weight.

She ends up falling, but Vira quick on her feet summon a weapon that look like the hookshot. But by using magic, she replace the spear with a grappling hook

She launch the grappling hook to Twilight and using her magic to guide the grappling hook to Twilight wrapping around her waist.

Vira feeling the weight, her feet began to slip to the edge.

She turn to everyone, "Girls, help me pull Twilight up" She shout grunting trying to firmly place her feet still but it was futile

Rainbow and Applejack grab the rope while Sunset and Rarity wrapped their arms around Vira trying to keep her in place. The other girls help Applejack and Rainbow by grabbing the rope began to reel Twilight up to the surface

***This how'll make it sound simple. See Vira is the one holding on to the rope but she can't reel Twilight back up cause she slipping from the weight. so Sunset and rarity are helping by keeping Vira from slipping while the rest of the girls are doing the rest of the work by working together by reeling Twilight back to them***

Once Twilight was safely on the surface, She hugged Vira in thanks. But their troubles aren't over yet. The last piece of the floor is beginning to fall apart.

* * *

Ellie and Starlight continue to hide inside the sunglasses stand as Juniper angrily gets closer to them.

"Is fame really what your after or are you looking for something else?" Starlight asks looking scared.

Juniper rips the roof of in rage, "Like what?!"

Ellie looks down thinking on what would Vira would in this situation

Then could swore she heard a voice in her head and it sound like Vira. She was telling her _'do what you think is right the thing in your heart' _and Ellie want to use the magic of her and her friends to defeat her but she felt something preventing her using it she heard Vira whisper _'magic isn't always the answer. you can't always rely on magic on the easily problem solving. Your kindness and compassion are your greatness magic of all' _then the whisper left

she then realize that magic isn't the way to defeat Juniper. The way to get through her is offering friendship to her as Vira advice said kindness and compassion are the greatest magic to offer to someone. it may not be a super power or ability but it will open someone heart. That is what Ellie will do

"Maybe all you really truely need is a friend." Ellie said

"Who would want to be my friend?" Juniper demands.

"I would" Starlight

And I would as well" Ellie said with determination

Hearing this surprised Juniper, but it seem suspious to her at the same time, "Why?" Juniper asks.

"Well you kind of remind me of me when I was growing up" Juniper and Starlight had a surprise, but confuse expression, "All of my life I was taught one thing and that is to never let my guard down. I trained all the time and I never got a chance to be a kid and do what normal kids do and have fun. I never understood the meaning of fun until I met my friends.

After I almost let Vira get killed when she was little, I was bitter at myself for letting it happen and I became obsess of trying to protect her, hoping it would never happen again. I never realize how I made her feel trapped and suffocated of my constant overprotectiveness. I didn't treat her like a person or a friend, but instead I saw a fragile little girl who need to be protect. But after meeting my wonderful friends, I realize that I needed to let go of my bitterness since Vira isn't that same fragile little girl I knew and love.

Letting go of my protectiveness of Vira was hard, but in the end...She ended up happy with someone she love and care as well as Sunset who loves her back and is willing to put her life on the line to make sure Vira is safe, happy, and will make her laugh. And Vira being happy is enough for me. Although she always told me even if she doesn't need me to be overprotective, I'll always will be there for her like a loyal friend would be. Thank to Vira and my friends I learn about being kind and showing compassion towards people for their mistakes." Ellie explain letting out some tears but she still smile at both Starlight and Juniper

"And I understand you Juniper. You think getting revenge is going to make you feel better, but is not. Please don't make a mistake that you'll end up regretting for the rest of your life" Starlight says.

"I already made too many mistakes. What I have done to Is unforgivable!" Juniper said in a shameful way throwing the destroyed roof of the sunglasses to the ground and turn her head away from the girls.

Then she felt someone hugging her and something soft hugging her as well

she look down to see Ellie and her bird hugging her

Ellie look up to Juniper to ask to kneel down which she did. Ellie place her hand on where Juniper's heart, "I know you did do things that were bad, but if there anything my friends taught me is forgiveness. And there is still goodness in your heart. You may not feel like there isn't but is there. it up to you if you want to learn from those mistake and fix them. Your not a bad person Juniper, You just made bad decision and I know my friend will forgive you" Ellie said as Navi nuzzle Juniper to comfort her.

***This a reference to what Fluttershy said to the dragon from season 1 Dragonshy***

Juniper smiled softly petting Navi who close her eyes in content and smile. Luckily Navi wasn't too hurt but she was still daze from that smack.

"That nice and all but we still need to free the girls. Juniper, you have to fix everything and since your the only one who can do it," Starlight said showing Juniper the mirror.

* * *

Still trapped in Limbo, the girls can see that one piece of the floor is left, and it's falling apart. The girls try to stand on top of each other, hoping it will help. But time is running out.

Starlight hand Juniper the mirror. Juniper looks at it and can see it breaking.

"I" Juniper look nervous and look at the two girls and Navi

Starlight, Navi and Ellie smile in reply.

Juniper looks at the mirror, "I wish I could make up for my mistakes." She command as the mirror begins to glow granting Juniper wish.

Twilight and the others are stacked on top of each other with Applejack on the bottom. The last piece breaks apart, and the girls begin to fall. But ends up disappearing, and end up on the floor of the mall in a pile.

"Starlight, Ellie, You did it!" Sunset gushed giving Starlight a hug.

Then the girls notice they were being stared at by people who are at the mall.

"So much for laying low." Starlight sheepishly said

"Yeah...you kind of get used to the whole magic thing" Vira said making Starlight look at her

Starlight observe the appearence of Vira and could see why Sunset fell in love with her. She had a warm energy that makes people feel welcome toward her. She beautiful and the tone of her voice sound mature and wise despite how young she look

Starlight blush the way Vira laugh and notice Vira was look directing at her with her cerulean blue eyes. In her mind, she heard angels singing as she was trying to think of something clever to say in a flirty way

"Hi! I dont think we ever been properly introduce. I'm Vira!" Vira said hugging Starlight

***Cue reverse sound effect (note look up Reverse sound effect IR SOUND EFFECT from YouTube)***

Again in her mind she hears the sound of a record scratch. Starlight let out a surprise squeak from the sudden hug. She felt awkward realizing that this is Vira as her blush and her love at first sight fade quickly fade, but she smiled returning the hug then letting go.

***Not making starlight gay but having a gay moment for a moment. But Vira warm personality kindness will make someone be gay (only for her). Like how you meet someone beautiful or hot only to find out they're relate. (Again look up YouTube of record scratch it called reverse sound effect. ****the whole cousin thing, look up lele pons. That were I got the idea from***

Then the girls notice Juniper who return back to normal and the mirror also went back to it's original form, but there nothing but a little pice of the glasses

Juniper look at the mirror and lowers it to see Sunset and her friends staring at her,

"I'm so sorry" Juniper says in remorse.

Vira walks up to Juniper, "It's okay. Honsetly, we've seen crazier things than what you did. And trust me when I say this: We all can relate to you" she said

"Really?" Juniper questions, having a hard time believing it.

Starlight raises her hand says, "Manipulated an entire town to giving up their talent so they wouldn't think they feel special."

"Overpowered by magic I couldn't control and create a rift between three world almost destroying them in the process," Twilight adds.

"Turned an entire school into our own personal zombie army in hopes of conquering a distant pony world." Sunset said giving a sheepish smile

"Having to deal with sirens who tried to feed off from the negative energy from the student body," Ellie explain remembering the battle of the band.

"And Vira ended up being kidnapped by some hungry power evil man bend on conquer her home" Rainbow add putting her arm on Vira like if she was an armrest

***Vira isn't very tall girl but she isn't a short she roughly around 5'6***

"And we also have a friend who was so determined to save Camp Everfree that she use the power of the geodes to create a vile fortress trapping everyone in the process." Vira said while Sunset push Rainbow arm away from her girlfriend's head.

She then proceed to place her arm around her neck while putting her head on Vira's head trying to pull her closer while saying "mine" saying only she is allow to do that to Vira

***Sunset isn't possessive of Vira but doesn't like when other put their hands on Vira like if she a thing that someone could rest their hands, but she doesn't mind if she did it she is a loving girlfriend who likes seeing Vira happy and she does trust her friends but there times she just show love to her and only her think like a cat does they love and will claim you not the other way where owner claim a cat theirs***

Juniper blinks her eyes in shock to hear what the girls say.

"Wow! We are a really forgiving group." Pinkie said realizing how the group were really forgiving towards their enemies/former enemies

The girls then begin laughing at Pinkie's comment. They are glad this whole mess is cleared up.

"Oh that remeind me!," Ellie pulled out Vira necklace, "I have something that belongs to you

My necklace! oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" She yelled hugging Ellie grabbing her necklace

She look over to Sunset, "Gem would you do the honor?" She ask holding out her necklace

Sunset smiled nodding her head grabbing the necklace as Vira hold her hair up. Sunset put the necklace on as Vira drop her hair

Sunset smiles placing her hand on Vira waist pulling her into short kiss

"So what now?" Navi ask the group

"Well...seeing how there still time, do you guys want to hang out by the statue. And we should propably inform Princess Twilight about this whole thing as well as telling her about Starlight being here" Vira said as everyone like the idea

Starlight smile like the idea too knowing that she leave soon. She really want to get to know Sunset and her friends

Vira look over to Juniper, "So what you say Juniper? want to come with us and hang out?" She ask her making Juniper look surprise as everyone plead with her to come hang out with with until she said yes

* * *

**TBC WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? Will Starlight leave and say goodbye?**


	20. Chapter 20: Magic Mirror final part

**Hey guys sorry i went AWOL on you guys, but things happen since you guys know covid-19 happen and i have been buys cleaning and disinfecting my whole house. Plus with this crazy protest going on it been crazy**

**on a another note I recently got a new laptop since I thought it was time to get a new laptop *It was 5 years ago when I got my laptop* and it took time to raise or earn money since that shit_ *sorry my language but it the way I talk very bluntly and straight to the point_* isn't cheap and I wasn't planning on paying everything on my card.**

**so I made a deal with my brother to earn but the good thing is that there was a way to transfer my stuff over to my new laptop so I didn't lose any data plus I've been focusing on my self like taking better care like exercising and eating better *my brother and I made a deal to work together to lose weight***

_**DISCLAIMER:**_  
_**I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND LEGEND OF ZELDA FRANCHISE, OR CHARACTERS. THAT RIGHTS FOR ZELDA GOT TO NINTENDO. THE RIGHTS FOR MY LITTLE PONY GO TO HASBRO. I ONLY OWN MY OCS** _

* * *

**_PREVIOUSLY_**

_Vira walks up to Juniper, "It's okay. Honsetly, we've seen crazier things than what you did. And trust me when I say this: We all can relate to you" she said_

_"Really?" Juniper questions, having a hard time believing it._

_Starlight raises her hand says, "Manipulated an entire town to giving up their talent so they wouldn't think they feel special."_

_"Overpowered by magic I couldn't control and create a rift between three world almost destroying them in the process," Twilight adds._

_"Turned an entire school into our own personal zombie army in hopes of conquering a distant pony world." Sunset said giving a sheepish smile_

_"Having to deal with sirens who tried to feed off from the negative energy from the student body," Ellie explain remembering the battle of the band._

_"And Vira ended up being kidnapped by some hungry power evil man bend on conquer her home" Rainbow add putting her arm on Vira like if she was an armrest_

_***Vira isn't very tall girl but she isn't a short she roughly around 5'6***_

_"And we also have a friend who was so determined to save Camp Everfree that she use the power of the geodes to create a vile fortress trapping everyone in the process." Vira said while Sunset push Rainbow arm away from her girlfriend's head._

_She then proceed to place her arm around her neck while putting her head on Vira's head trying to pull her closer while saying **'mine'** saying only she is allow to do that to Vira_

_***Sunset isn't possessive of Vira, but doesn't like Vira being use as a armrest, but she doesn't mind if she did it. She still allow her friends to do that in playful manner. she is a loving girlfriend who likes seeing Vira happy and she does trust her friends but there times she just show love to her and only her. Think like what a cat does when they love and will claim you not the other way where owner claim a cat theirs***_

_Juniper blinks her eyes in shock to hear what the girls say._

_"Wow! We are a really forgiving group." Pinkie said realizing how the group were really forgiving towards their enemies/former enemies_

_The girls then begin laughing at Pinkie's comment. They are glad this whole mess is cleared up._

_"Oh that remind me!," Ellie pulled out Vira necklace, "I have something that belongs to you_

_My necklace! oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" She yelled hugging Ellie grabbing her necklace_

_She look over to Sunset, "Gem would you do the honor?" She ask holding out her necklace_

_Sunset smiled nodding her head grabbing the necklace as Vira hold her hair up. Sunset put the necklace on as Vira drop her hair_

_Sunset smiles placing her hand on Vira waist pulling her into short kiss_

_"So what now?" Navi ask the group_

_"Well...seeing how there still time, do you guys want to hang out by the statue. And we should probably inform Princess Twilight about this whole thing as well as telling her about Starlight being here" Vira said as everyone like the idea_

_Starlight smile like the idea too knowing that she leave soon. She really want to get to know Sunset and her friends_

_Vira look over to Juniper, "So what you say Juniper? want to come with us and hang out?" She ask her making Juniper look surprise as everyone plead with her to come hang out with unti__l she said yes_

* * *

Let get on with the story

**At CHS**

Sunset and the other girls along with Starlight and Juniper are hanging out together. Some of the girls are doing each other's hair. Rarity braids Juniper's hair while Pinkie was playing with Juniper's headband The girls giggle with smile on their faces.

Ellie lay next to Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow

Navi was lounging on top of the statue. Vira use her magic to soothe the injury Navi got from Juniper.

Twilight lean against the statue which luckily the portal wasn't activate

Vira stood next to Sunset laying her head on her shoulder

Starlight sigh, "I'm so sad to leave. I haven't really had the chance to get to know all of you," Starlight said having a small smile on her face

Sunset and Vira hear her bag vibrating. Vira open her bag to pull the journal and handed to Sunset. Sunset opens the journal and see Twilight has leave a message to them.

"Maybe you don't have to leave yet," Sunset said

She then reads the message outloud "Dear Sunset, some lessons are better learned in action, and you girls are great teachers. Starlight should stay for a few more days. Enjoy the premiere!"

Everyone cheer to hear that Starlight will be staying a with them longer.

"Huh. Think you can focus on the positive?" Starlight asks with a grin.

"Whatever happens is gonna happen. I've just gotta live in the moment, right?" Sunset answers with a smile playfully nudges Starlight.

"Right!" Starlight replies before nudging her back.

The girls start laughing with smiles on their faces.

Then Starlight asks the girls, "So what's it like to be part of a movie."

"Well for starters, being in a movie makes ya'll feel like part of the action," Applejack says.

"Yeah. And being in the Daring Do Movie is awesome!" Rainbow squeals.

Juniper chuckles, "I heard from Vira and Sunset that they had to stop a few times because of your over excitement for Daring Do." She Teased Rainbow

"Can you blame me? Daring Do is awesome!" Rainbow gushed

"That's cool," Starlight laughed about Rainbow excitmeant then everyone minus Rainbow laugh at her excitmeant

"Hey Juniper do you want to watch the priemer with us?" Navi ask

"Wish I could, but I have to work. Beside, my uncle told me there going to be an after party after the movies" Juniper said putting her hairband back

Pinkie hugs Juniper, "No way. You're going to see the movie with us."

"Huh?" Juniper ask in confusion.

"Well, Before we left the mall, I kind of called your uncle and explain the situation.  
He mange to convinced the manager to give you the night off and to have fun with your friends. And with many convincing from me and Ellie telling him you learn your lesson and explain your real reason, he'll allow you to come back to work for him with conition of him and security supervision" Vira explain giving a sheepish grin

"Really? he'll let me work there again? She ask in surprise

"Yeah all you have to do is talk to him when you have the chance. The funny thing was that he complement me for not taking no for an answer" Vira sheepishly stated rubbing her head modestly embarrass from the complement.

Juniper smile but shook her head, "I appericate your help Vira, I really do, but I think I'll hold off his offer until I know I'm really mature and ready to work for him. I want to earn his trust, but I also want have a fresh new start and work my way up again with not sabotaging, lying or shortcuts, but thank you." Juniper said

"Of course! That is a very wise and mature thing to say. I'm proud" Vira said nodding understanding the reason

Sunset check the time on her phone, "So is everyone ready to go" she ask everyone

"I think we're ready to go, but first, there one thing to do before leaving" Ellie said as her geode glow and she pull out a big paper fan appear and hit Juniper twice on the head

***The paper fan is from Ssb series game***

This made Juniper cried out, "Ow!"

This made everyone wince despite the paper looking harmless

"That's for trapping the girls in the mirror and hitting Navi," Ellie joked giving her a teasing smirk

Juniper sheepishly giggles while rubbing her head. It didnt really hurt, but it the fact that she still felt it, "Ok I deserve that."

"Now that over, let get going" Vira exclaim as Vira grabbed Sunset's hand and eterwine it with her hand as they walk

"Come on, we got a movie to see," Rainbow says.

Everyone let out an excited cheer as Vira grabbed Sunset's hand and eterwine it with her hand as they all walk together to see how amazed to see how the movie has come out.

Not only there excited to see the movie but there excited that their power of friendship had offer Juniper a chance for friendship as well as forgiving her for the mistake she made.

* * *

**TBC... FOR NOW**

**WELL...YOU ALL WONDERFUL BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE STORY, BUT DON'T WORRY!**

**There is still more adventure of Vira and her friends.**

**Just need to figure out the next story**

**I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE THIS AND PLEASE R&R**

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND TELL AND SHOW YOUR FRIENDS THIS STORY AND CHAPTERS**

**BYE BRONIES AND PEGISISTER AND OF COURSE ZELDA FANS! ^_^**  
**PLEASE R&R**


End file.
